Princess in the North
by KatjaLillian
Summary: Ella Baratheon is the eldest daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei. When her family venture to the North her entire life changes, but it is up to her for if it it better or worse. Her hand is promised to a man she has never spoken to, but that does not always mean it will turn out badly. Robb Stark/OC AU Eventual Jon/Dany Complete
1. The King's Daughter

The King, Queen, and their four children were welcomed by the Starks. Their eldest was a girl, Ella, who had her father's black hair and blue eyes, but everything else was her mother's. She was sixteen. The fourteen year old Joffery was next. All blonde hair and green eyes with a smug little face. Mycella and Tommen both followed after Joffery, in looks and everything, though their faces were kinder. Definite Lannisters. There was a reason why Ella was Robert's favorite child.

Ella was shown to her room to bathe and get ready for the feast that night. All she wanted to do was sit down with her mother and talk. Cersei was fierce to everyone but her children. She loved them with all she had. She loved them because she had a loveless marriage. She wanted to save her daughters from the same fate. She didn't want them shipped off to a new place. She wanted them close to her. Ella knew she couldn't trust her mother with everything, and they fought quite often. But she also loved her mother very much.

Her father came to her room as her maid dressed her. She wore a gold dress with beautiful embroidery on the sleeves and neckline. It showed her full breasts that she had inherited from her mother's side. Her dark hair contrasted beautifully as it was pulled back in two braids at her temples, leaving the rest in waves down her back.

"What is it you wanted to say, father?" She asked as her maid straightened her clothing so it was perfect. "You could have waited until later."

The king looked at his daughter, awaiting her reaction to the words he would say. "I wanted to tell you that you are now betrothed to Robb Stark."

Ella froze. "Mary, can you leave us. I believe I am as ready as I need to be tonight."

The red haired woman bowed to the Princess before bowing to the King and leaving the room silently.

Ella turned to her father. "What did you say to me?"

"Do not take that tone with me. You are betrothed to Robb Stark. You will be the next Lady of Winterfell."He told her. "Lord Stark and I have all ready decided it. Your engagement will be announced tonight."

Ella grabbed a chair to steady herself. She did not want to get married. She did not want to be stuck in the North for the rest of her life. She enjoyed the sun far too much."Did you even think about asking me first?"

"You will do as I say, Ella. You will do this for me."

"And Mother? Did Mother agree?" If Cersei agreed, Ella had no chance of getting out of this. Her mother would find a way for her to get out. If she didn't, her uncle Jaime would.

"She has as much say as you do, Ella."

Ella was silent a moment, before looking up at her father with her piercing blue eyes. "I will not marry Robb Stark."Her voice was strong, her chin held high as she made herself look much larger than she was. "I am Princess Ella of House Baratheon. I will not marry a Stark and be confined to the North for the remainder of my life."

"What is wrong with marrying a Stark? Don't tell me that your mother has effected you this much." King Robert said, his temper rising with his daughters. There was a reason their words were, Ours is the Fury.

"I have heard stories father. I don't want someone with a stick up their ass about duty and honor." Ella stated, her voice rising. "I want to marry whom I choose. I. Will. Not. Marry. Robb. Stark."

"Oh yes you will." Robert told her, his voice getting louder than hers."I am the king. You are a princess. You will do your duty as my daughter. I could marry you to a fat old man, at least this one is young and handsome."

Ella could not argue with that. He could very well do that if he wished. "Just wait until Mother hears of this. She will not allow it!" Ella yelled, tears appearing in her blue eyes. There was a storm brewing inside her.

"You will marry him if I have to drag you to the altar!" He shouted back. Ella could almost hear the glass rattling in the panes.

"I will not say my vows! You cannot force me to say them!" Ella yelled back. "I will _never _marry a Northerner!" Before her father could reply, she stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. She looked up to see the very boy she had refused to marry. From the look on his face he had heard the fight between father and daughter.

Robb Stark was very handsome. Dark red hair and blue eyes, thin and fit. He knew he was beautiful too. He stood beside the Greyjoy boy, and his younger sister, Arya. They all stared at her.

Ella stared right back. Her eyes staring a hole through all of them. She refused to be the first one to look away. When she heard her father moving to follow her, she had to, though. She picked up her skirts, and swept swiftly out of the hall.

Robb was still staring at the spot she had occupied. The passion in her intrigued him, and made him want her. After all, men always loved a challenge.

Ella went straight to her mother's room. The only reason her mother didn't tell her it was a bad time was because Cersei saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"What is the matter, my love?" She said, after she told her maids to get out. She took her daughter's hands in her own. "Your hands are as cold as ice. Are you ill?"

"Father had betrothed me to Robb Stark." Ella told her mother. "I do not want to marry, Mother. I just want to go home."

Cersei embraced her daughter, shushing her. "It will be all right, sweet girl. We all want to go home. I will do my best to fix this."

"I do not want to stay in the North. I am a daughter of the South." She hid her face in her mother's neck.

"I know, my dear." Cersei kissed her daughter's hair. "I will not let him take you from me. You are my daughter. You are mine."

The claim Cersei announced she had over her daughter was not always as there as she thought. Ella didn't want to be owned. That was one of the reasons that she did not want to be married. She wanted to be in charge of herself in a way her mother was never allowed to be. She wanted to marry a friend, someone she loved, even if it was not romantically. Now she would be stuck with a stranger in a strange, cold land.

She didn't want to be stuck anywhere.


	2. The Feast

Ella had her mother's pride. That was one thing she knew she had besides her mother's face. She was told she had to walk in with Robb, arm in arm. This was the first time she truly met him.

"Hello, Princess." He bowed.

Ella curtsied. "My lord." She still knew her courtesies.

"It is good to see that you are doing better. I thought the vein in your neck was going to pop."He stated.

"I get like that." Ella replied. She wouldn't apologize. She had no reason to. "It frightens some."

"It doesn't frighten me."

"Then you are a fool." Ella stated as she wrapped her arm around his. "Now smile, Robb Stark. The performance is about to begin."

Robb looked at her with his head tilted to the side, and realized what she meant when the doors opened for them. It wasn't _the_ performance, it was _her _performance. She would be the one smiling and laughing and being the perfect princess. She knew how to play the crowd. It frightened him a bit.

How she acted, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling and talking with people at his side. He almost believed she was happy with the union. But the words he had heard in the hall rang in Robb's ears.

_"I will never marry a Northerner!" _

Ella escaped from the feast as quickly as she could, going outside into the cold northern air. It was much colder here than it was in the South. She thought she would be alone out here, but not even that kindness was bestowed on her.

There was a boy outside, the same age as Robb. It must have been Ned Stark's bastard. He was hitting a post with a sword, practicing.

Ella backed into the shadows and watched. She was never allowed to pick up a sword. Or a bow and arrows. Any weapon really. Besides daggers. Her mother gave her one when she flowered.

_"Let no man rape you." Cersei had told her, putting the dagger with a ruby in the hilt in her hand. "Do you know how to use it?"_

_"Cut off their cock and watch them bleed out?" Ella had replied, causing her mother to smile._

_"That's my girl."_

She still had the dagger, she would always put it under her mattress no matter where she slept, unless she was traveling, then it would be attached to a belt she would put on her dress around her waist where it would rest on her full hips. No one bothered to tell her that was not ladylike. Her mother, the queen had given it to her. Her father didn't say a word. She was a princess. No one would dare say no to her. She was spoiled, and she intended to keep it that way.

She watched as her uncle, Tyrion went to go talk to the boy. She rather liked Tyrion. He may have been rather odd to look at, but he would give her a book if he found one that would interest her. Ella was his favorite of her siblings, which she prided herself on.

Tyrion talked to the bastard until a man with Stark-like features, dressed in all black arrived. It must be the Stark who joined the Night's Watch. Tyrion left, but started walking towards Ella, and leaned against the wall next to her.

"You are unhappy tonight." He stated.

"How did you guess?"

"You could be paired with a worse man." Tyrion told her. "Robert was always into whores. Robb will be like his father. He will not make you look like a fool."

"And he will bring his bastard to where I live?" Ella replied. "Not only will I be stuck in the North, but I will also have to raise another woman's child."

"It could be worse." Tyrion shrugged.

"I do not want to be married. I want to be queen after my father."

"But you are a woman, Joffery and Tommen are before you."

"It is a game of thrones. I could kill both and have the crown." Ella replied.

"But you will not. You may pretend that you are your mother, but you have a softer heart. You would never condone the killing of children."

"You don't know what I am able to do to get out of a marriage."

"You are marrying the Hand's son. You will be the Lady of Winterfell. Your son will be the Lord of Winterfell."

"I don't want to be the mother of some child. I want to be the queen. I want to be the name in the history books. I don't want my son's name to be there. I do not want it to be my husband's name. My name. Ella Baratheon, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

"It will never happen." Tyrion stated. "Though, I would rather have you on the Iron Throne than Joffery. He is one scary little child."

"He does not learn from his past mistakes. He will be killed in the first year of his reign. Then Tommen will follow if Joffery doesn't have a child. Then if Tommen follows his lead, I will be queen one day...and if I marry the Stark boy, he will be King."

"You were more joyful in the Capital."

"The Northern air is getting to me. I need heat. I crave it."

"Go ask your betrothed to warm you up. I doubt he will refuse."

"Sometimes you annoy me immensely, Uncle." Ella told him.

"I know, but that is also why you love me. I tell you the truth. You will marry the Stark heir by the time your family leaves, and you will remain. He will become the Lord, and you the Lady. You will have his children. You will remain in line to the throne, though it will never be the same. You will be bored here, without the energy of King's Landing."

"Shall I throw myself from the tower then? I hate being bored."

"Perhaps. But who knows, maybe your husband is a decent fuck." Tyrion stated. "I'll give him some pointers."

Ella made a gagging sound. "I will try not to vomit."

Tyrion laughed. "I will miss you when you do not return to the capital." He looked around. "Where is your guard? I thought you were supposed to have one by you at all times."

"Jaime was assigned to me." Ella told him. "He was easy enough to lose."

"You mean you saw him talking to someone and snuck out when he wasn't looking." Tyrion translated.

"Correct."

"You may not be looking forward to getting married, but think about the things you will be able to do when you are. You will be a lady. You will be able to get rid of the guards who watch over you. You-"

"Will be at the mercy of my husband?"

"Well, yes."

"Will have children, and grow old without seeing anything besides King's Landing, Winterfell, and everything along the King's Road?"

"You're getting married, not dying." Tyrion told her. "Now stop pitying yourself. It is not a good look on you."

"If you are all knowing, Uncle, then please tell me what to do."

"Go inside. Make nice with your betrothed's family. His sister seems to adore you though she doesn't know you. Use that."

"I will go inside if you do." Ella said, pouting slightly.

"To cause stares and whispers, how could I resist?" He put his hand on the small of her back, almost pushing her forward. They walked back into the hall, only getting a few looks, until Jaime spotted her and looked furious.

"Where have you been? You said you wouldn't move." He hissed grabbing her arm.

"I lied." Ella said obviously. "Don't be cross with me, uncle. I was only getting some air."

"Do it again, and I will send your mother on you."

"No, you won't. She'd be furious you let me out of your sight." Ella replied. "But I have better things to do than argue with you, Uncle, so I shall go speak to my soon-to-be sister-in-law now." She pulled his arm out of his grasp, chin held high as she walked over to the table she should have been sitting at anyway, right next to the girl, noticing Robb a bit farther down the table, talking with some other boys around his age. He looked like he was having fun.

"You do not mind if I sit here, do you?" Ella asked Sansa.

"Not a bit, Princess." She smiled brightly.

"So tell me something about yourself." Ella told the girl.

Sansa smiled slightly. "Like what?"

"What do you do around here? What's something you like to do?"

"I like to sew." Ella should have known that. Sansa would be the perfect little lady. She would be happy with the life she would fall into, and she was beautiful enough for it to happen easily. She would have suitors. She would love her life. She was meant for the life she was in.

Ella was envious of this.

Just then food appeared on Sansa's face and she flinched and screamed her sister's name. Ella turned her head to see that it was her sister that had sent it. She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hide her smile. She winked at the girl before taking Sansa's napkin and wiping Sansa's cheek.

"It's just a little food. My brothers do it often." Ella told her. "I'll ask her not to. No one ever says no to me." She jumped out of her seat, and was about to walk to Arya, who was on the other side of the table, but Robb was walking her out of the hall. Ella paused for a moment before following them.

She moved quickly, half running towards them through the hall, she caught up to them, and she put her arm around the girl before looking at Robb. "Do you mind if I take her to bed?" She asked, smiling brightly. "I can take her hair down. I can handle this."

Robb looked confused, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I take care of my little sister all the time." Ella looked at Arya, looking as friendly as ever. "Would you mind, Arya?"

Arya shook her head. "No."

Ella looked back up at Robb. "See? No one has a problem with it. Go back to your fun." _It wasn't like I was having any anyway._

"All right." He said uncertainly.

Ella looked at Arya. "Lead the way."

The girl began walking towards her room, and Ella followed. She identified with this girl. This troublemaker. She was the one with the fire. She was the one that wouldn't be controlled. She would be jealous of her sister one day too. Ella could see it in the future.

Ella made Arya sit on the bed, while she sat behind her, careful not to pull on her hair as she took the pins out.

"Why did you throw food at your sister?" Ella asked.

"Because I knew she wouldn't like it."

"Well that's a simple enough answer." She said. "But you know that it's not going to make your life any easier. In fact, it might make it harder. Elder sisters are not easy to get rid of." She smiled. "Trust me, I am one."

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you follow us?" Arya asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you something that took me too long to learn." Ella told her. "If I had learned it younger, I hope things would be different."

"And what did you learn?"

"That there are many different kinds of women out there. Some like to sew and dream of being a lady and marrying a lord. They dream of having beautiful children who will become beautiful lords and ladies."

"Like Sansa?"

"Like Sansa." Ella agreed as she began brushing Arya's hair. "But then there are also some who do not want to be a lady. They want to carry weapons, and want to be able to protect themselves. Some who want to be the lord. Who want to be the one that makes decisions and leads their people."

"Like me?" Arya asked.

"And me." Ella whispered. "We are meant for more than what we can have. Our lives will be harder as we are told to do what the other girls dream of. We may fight for what we want, but it would be a miracle if even one of us gets what we want. We don't want to be at the mercy of our husband, or father, or brother, or whatever man wishes to control us."

"You do not want to marry my brother, do you?" Arya asked, turning to look at the princess.

Ella quickly composed herself. "Of course I want to marry your brother. He is a fine man."

"No, you don't. You're lying." Arya accused.

"I met your brother not six hours ago." Ella told her. "How would you feel?"

Arya looked down. "Well, I wouldn't feel good about it."

"So remember my story." Ella told her, as she began gathering Arya's hair into a braid for her to sleep in. "Goodnight, Arya." She said softly, before getting off Arya's bed.

Arya turned quickly. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Ella smiled at the younger girl. "Yes, I daresay you will. Sleep well." She walked to the door and exited the room. Robb was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"I thought you'd need a guide to show you back." He told her. "I also thought it would give us a chance to talk."


	3. A Lovers Quarrel

"What do you want to talk about?" Ella asked, her hands folded on front of her, her head tilted to the side.

"It's obvious you do not want to marry me. I want to know why."

"Are you saying you want to marry me? The first time you heard something come out of my mouth, I insulted you." Ella stated.

"Maybe no one has done that before."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Of course they didn't. You're next in line for Winterfell. You will be just as honorable and respected as your father." Though her words seemed like they should flatter him, she said it in such a way that they could not.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" He asked.

"No." Ella said, her eyes snapping back to him. "Just saying things that come into my head. I'm sorry. That was rude."

"I've heard worse things come out of your mouth just a little earlier today." Robb told her.

"Are you going to use that against me forever? I was just told that I would marry. I am upset that I was never asked what I thought. How I would feel to live here the rest of my life. I should have known it was decided the moment that my father saw a son around my age." Ella said honestly. "I am sorry that I was offensive. I don't want to be married to anyone. Don't take it personally."

"How can I not? I am the northerner to condemn you here." He stated.

"And I am the girl to condemn you to a marriage." Ella replied. "We are equals in this. I doubt you want to me married any more than I want to be married."

"I am not as adverse to it as you are, obviously." Robb stated. "Everyone knew that it would happen eventually. It is how lives progress."

"I was still in the dreamland of being queen one day." Ella told him honestly. "I don't know what you want to happen out of this talk. Do you think that we're going to go to our father's after this and they're going to say I don't have to marry you? You don't have to marry me?"

"Am I that repulsive to you?" Robb asked.

"Don't take it personally." She told him again. "I would probably like you well enough if I weren't bound to you."

"So you hate me on principal?"

"Don't you hate me on principal as well?" Ella asked, looking a bit confused as she tilted her head to the side.

He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Well perhaps you should." Ella replied quietly. "I'd make your life a living hell."

"Because you hate me?"

"Because it is in my nature. Have you seen my mother? My father? They get a kick out of getting the other upset." Ella told him. "Don't tell me that you do not think we will not be the same."

"I cannot promise that." Robb agreed. "But I do have the fantasy of actually getting along with my wife."

"I have had no fantasies of marriage." Ella said. "I have never seen a successful one."

"So you do not believe we can get along because you have never seen it happen? Where is your faith?"

"In you? I don't even know you." She stated. "Don't talk to me like you know me, either. We just met."

"And what of yourself? Have you no faith in yourself?" Robb asked, ignoring her last command.

"What would you like to hear, Robb?" Ella asked. "I was taken from my home and brought here, and then I was told I would stay here until my death. I was told I would marry a stranger. I am sure the last part you were told as well. Never asked how we felt about it. Never asked if we had spoken. Never asked if we hated each other. I doubt my father even cared...and I'm his favorite child. I bet your father told you with a frown on his face, and told you that he cannot disobey the king. That I am beautiful and will give you many healthy children. All the generic things that fathers tell their sons, though they do not know any of this."

Ella saw the boy in front of her smirking at her. Why was he looking at her like that? He was supposed to be annoyed. He was supposed to look at her with hate. Not with amusement.

"Stop that." She commanded.

"Stop what?" He asked.

She gestured to him. "That. Stop smirking like that. It's making me comfortable."

"It's not a smirk, it's a smile." He told her. "Why does it make you uncomfortable? Does no one smile where you come from?"

"Not the people who are honest." Ella replied. "Smiles mean lies."

"Perhaps in the South. Not the North." He told her. "We live in different worlds."

She took a step towards him, trying to get in his face. This always worked to her favor. People would rarely stood against her, not when she stood like her mother, her fierce blue eyes stared into his. Her eyes were like the stormy seas off the coast of the Stormlands. She did look fierce. Yet Robb still stood there smiling. She wanted to wipe it off his face.

_"Sex is your weapon, Ella." Cersei had told her after she flowered. "Be sure to use it."_

She grabbed Robb by his collar and kissed him. It wasn't a loving kiss, or a sweet one, it was all anger. She was furious. Robb kissed her back, still. His hands pulling her small waist towards him, though she had already pressed herself against him, trapping him between her and a wall.

She pushed him away from her to draw a breath. "Maybe I could marry worse." She said, a little breathless. "But I will tell you something now, if I get a chance to get the Iron Throne, I will take it."

Robb looked throughly surprised by the girl. Not just from her kiss but from her words. "Would that make me king?"

"But I will be the one seated on the swords." She told him. "It is my place, not yours." She turned, leaving him alone in the corridor.

It took everything Robb had to not grab her and kiss her again.

It took everything Ella had not to turn around and kiss him again...as far as kisses went...that was probably the best first kiss she had ever had with someone.

Ella did not know if that was a good thing or not.


	4. Surprises

**A/N: I am so sorry that this did not update correctly. I would like to thank everyone who told me about this. Thank you, Pinkbeachlulu, Yuuki-Hime 2097, and Guest. I would have not known about this mistake without you guys.**

Ella laid out on the grass. It was much warmer than the day before. Her Southern dress was the right amount of clothing for the heat of the day, though every breeze would chill her again, and every time the sun went behind a cloud she would wish for the sun to come back out.

She looked beautiful in the sun. Her black hair almost looked blue. Her eyes were clear, her skin was shining. She wore a Lannister crimson dress, with her breasts pushed up high, and reached even higher when she laid down.

Arya Stark found her there, and laid beside her.

"Do you fear your dress getting dirty?" Arya asked, looking over at the princess.

"Of course not. I fear being yelled at by my parents for ditching my guard again." Ella teased. "I have other gowns, Arya. My mother may be disappointed, but she is busy planning a wedding and getting a snow white dress made for me."

"So the wedding is taking place?" Arya asked.

"Two weeks." Ella told her. "Not long. I guess my father wants to leave here as soon as possible with the new additions to his horde."

"You will still be here, though. With Robb." Arya stated. "Can I stay here with you?"

Ella looked at the girl beside her. Her eyes showed how sad she was for the girl. "I have no power over that, but I do not want you to be taken from your home. No girl deserves that."

"But you are a girl too, and you are being taken from your home."

"I am a woman. I must follow my husband where he may lead me." Ella echoed what she had been told her entire life.

"Why not lead yourself?" Arya asked.

"Do not make me answer that, Arya. I like you too much to lie."

"What do you think of your bride to be?" Theon asked Robb as they spared with wooden swords in the yard.

"I like her." Robb told him. "She's good with Arya from what I can tell."

"She doesn't seem to like you." Theon stated.

"What makes you say that?" Robb asked, wondering if he had overheard their discussion the previous night.

"Well, for starters, Jon overheard her talking with the Imp." Theon stated.

"When?"

"Apparently she disappeared from the feast easily enough to get some air. The Imp was talking to Jon, and then left him to talk to her. He could hear what they were talking about. Couldn't you, Jon?" Theon called over his shoulder, giving Robb a moment to disarm him."

"Is it true?" Robb called to his half brother who was leaning on the fence.

Jon nodded slowly. "Do you really want to hear what she had to say? What her uncle had to say?"

Robb shrugged. "It can't be worse than what she has already said to me." He stated. "Go on, tell me."

"She doesn't want to marry you. She wants to be queen after her father." Jon told him. "I heard the Kingslayer talking often of her. He loves her and says she is much happier when she is at home, and she blames it on the 'Northern air'. The Imp seems to be her favorite, though. He is the one she always is honest with."

"So you're wife will be unhappy, but at least she is gorgeous." Theon stated, looking around, as if hoping to see her. "I don't know about either of you, but have you seen her tits bounce as she walks? Just imagine other activities-hey!" He cried as Robb slapped the back of his head.

"Not yours." Robb told him.

"She's not yours either." Theon replied. "Her mother and her are plotting to get her out of here. It's not like your father wants you married to a Lannister either. It's all because the king believes that you are him and the princess is your aunt Lyanna. He has all but said so."

"Really, Theon? Because she kissed me last night." Robb stated.

Theon rolled his eyes. "I've heard the women talking. She's quite the flirt in King's Landing. Perhaps she will take you to her bed in hopes that you will withdraw from this marriage."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Either way, she wants the Iron Throne. She will fight for it when she gets the chance. She says Joffery will kill the kingdom and Tommen is too young."

"Does that make her more like her father or mother?" Theon wondered.

"It does not matter. If she gets the chance she wants the crown." Jon said. "I doubt she'd even think of what you wanted." He nodded to his brother. "She will leave you behind, or take you with her as a lap dog."

"Speak of the devil." Theon looked straight over Robb's shoulder and waved.

The other two boys turned to see what Theon was looking at.

Ella was running with Arya away from Nymeria and Grey Wind as they chased them, connected by their hands. Neither of the girls even saw them; they were too busy laughing as they ran. Ella tripped over her dress, since she didn't lift it high enough to stop her self from stepping on it, sending her onto the ground, and bringing Arya with her. The two dire wolves jumped on her. Though they were not fully grown, they were still quite large.

The three boys ran towards them, Robb yelling his dire wolf's name. "Grey Wind!"

The dire wolf didn't even look to his master, he was too busy licking the princess' face as she laughed.

"Who's a good dire wolf?" She said happily as she scratched his neck playfully. "You're a sweetheart, aren't you? Yes, you are."

The three boys stood staring at the two girls on the ground, looking unbelievibly confused by the princess. They expected this from Arya. They always expected this from Arya, but not from the shining princess from the South. They didn't expect her to laugh as an animal licked at her skin and nuzzled into her hand or chest. When Ella looked up to them she grinned.

"Sorry, I stole your dire wolf." She said, hugging the young wolf to her. She seemed happier today, and her smile seemed real; it reached her stormy blue eyes. When Robb didn't answer, she raised her eyebrows. "Has someone made you a mute since last night?"

"Ella!" Queen Cersei cried from the path thirty yards away. She seemed to be walking it with Lady Stark around the grounds. "Control yourself, daughter."

Ella's eyes widened and her smile dropped. She let the dire wolf go, and jumped to her feet as fast as she could. "Sorry, Mother. You know how I love animals so."

"You are a princess, Ella, act like one." She waved her daughter over. "Come here, I have some questions for you."

"Yes, Mother." Ella brushed off her skirts before turning to Arya and saying quietly. "Come to my room later, I'll show you how to fake the thing we spoke of." She winked at the younger girl, before walking with her head held high to her mother. She curtsied as she stood in front of them. "Mother, Lady Stark."

"Princess Ella." Lady Stark curtsied. "Are you enjoying your day?"

"Very much. Arya is a treat." She told the Lady of Winterfell, smiling softly. "Never have I ever seen someone so spirited."

"Besides you, of course." Her mother butted in, linking her arm with her daughter's. "Come, we are talking of the wedding."

"And you need my help?" Ella asked. She had asked to be left out of it the night before.

"We were talking about where the ceremony would be." Cersei said. "Would you rather be married in the Sept, or would you rather be married in the godswood at the heart tree?"

"I do not care." Ella told them. "Whichever Lord Robb prefers. I'm sure it matters to him more than I."

Cersei looked a bit upset by that, while Lady Stark just nodded. Cersei may or may not bring it up to Ella later. But it was true; Ella did not care in the slightest.

"Are there any other questions I can answer?" Ella asked when no one said anything else.

"Yes, the gown. Of course it will be ivory, but is there any thing else you would like?" Cersei asked.

"My crown." Ella stated. "The silver one."

Cersei nodded. "As you wish. It is your wedding. Do you care about any of this?" She sounded exasperated by her daughter.

"Of course I do, mother." Ella stated. "This is the rest of my life being decided for me without me." Though her words sounded friendly, and she smiled, her mother knew that she was still upset by this. Cersei couldn't blame her daughter, she was being sold just as she was when she was a few years older.

"Go clean yourself up," Cersei told her, touching her daughter's hair. "Your hair is a mess."

"As you wish." Ella said, curtsying. "Mother. Lady Stark." She turned and left, walking passed the three boys as she stormed inside the castle. Grey Wind followed her, nipping at her ankles until she commanded him to stop.

Of course her hair was messed up, she had been rolling around on the ground moments ago. Her mother didn't have to mention it, everyone already knew.

Honestly, she knew she was picking at things her mother did. She just wanted to let out her anger, and yet no one deserved her anger. Her father was doing what fathers do; actioning off his daughter for a stronger alliance. Robb was doing as his father told him. Lord Stark was doing as the king told him. This was just life, and it would be her daughter's life as well. No one could protect her from this.

Jaime swooped in behind her. "I know that look. Your mother has it often."

"I do not wish to speak, Uncle." She nearly growled, tearing pins from her hair to let it down.

"Shall I call for your maids?" He asked, walking beside her. "Do you even know where your room is?"

"I expect I will find it sooner or later." Ella decided, shaking out her hair.

He smiled. "This way, little princess." He placed his hand on the small of his back as he lead her down a corridor and to her room. When she made it inside, she was in tears.

Tears with Ella were always scary. They were always tears of anger. Even when she was a child, it was never because she was scared or sad, always because she was angry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I do not want to get married." Ella cried, her face a bit red from her anger. "And I have no one to blame for it. It should have happened years ago." She sneered the last word. "No. No. I know who to blame; my mother. If my mother had not raised me to be a queen, I would not have felt the need to be one."

Jaime reached to touch her arm, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He just grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace, strong enough to keep her there. "You are so much like your mother when you were her age." He stroked her hair. "Dark hair, blue eyes...but besides that you are the same." He sighed. "She wanted to be queen as well. Only she was willing to do whatever it took. You are unable to kill your kin, which I guess is a good thing. You shall never be a kinslayer."

"Says the Kingslayer." Ella whispered against his leather vest, holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

He laughed. "Yes, and look where it has gotten me." Jaime stated. "Now, you are going to clean up, you will make that child fall in love with you. Wait your turn and you may be queen one day. The crown fell into your mother's lap, I don't see why it shouldn't do the same for you."


	5. He Will Always Disappoint You

"I am sorry I seem to be cross with you." Ella told Robb when they stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard that night. "It is not you. I promise I am not usually this cruel to men I barely know."

"And what of the ones you know well?" Robb asked.

A hint of a smile graced her lips. "That depends how who they are."

"This may not be a perfect union." Robb told her. "But according to everyone I speak to, I am the only one you have insulted."

"I'm sorry for that." Ella whispered, looking down at her hands on the railing. "I lash out when I am upset. It took me a while to think that you may be upset as well. I have two brothers, you know, and the eldest would suffer and I would watch without stopping it."

"Joffery? He does seem rather..."

"He's a little shit." Ella told him. "I once had a kitten growing up. I left them alone in a room together-he was only nine at the time-and when I came back, the kitten was dead. Skull smashed against the wall." Ella turned to Robb. "I never dared called an animal my own since then. Joffery wants to destroy what others have that he can't."

Robb stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"I would like to get along with my husband." Ella told him, looking back at the black sky above them. "Even if we are friends, I would rather that be over arguing and a bruise gracing my cheek when you lose your temper."

"I would never hit you." He told her. "Hitting a woman is never proper."

Ella smiled, finally turning towards him. "Perhaps we can both start over then." She curtsied. "My name is Ella Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms."

Robb smiled, bowing. "Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell and warden of the North."

"Tell me about yourself, Robb. What do you enjoy doing in the North?"

"Oh, you know. Riding, beating my brother at everything. That sort of thing." He winked at her. "Maybe meet a few princesses." He stepped towards her.

"Oh? And how many princesses have you met, my lord?" She unconsciously moved towards him as well.

"Not many, perhaps, since they rarely come so far north."

Ella laughed. "How disappointing it must be. It is not every day that you meet women who believe they are superior in every way."

"Not all of them are that way. Some prefer running with wolves, and promising little girls that she can fake knowing how to sew."

"Arya told you about that?" Ella asked, laughing. "Perhaps I shall teach her how to keep a secret next."

"Perhaps she loves her elder brother so much she cannot bare to lie to him." Robb asked, slipping a bit forward to they were nearly touching.

"Perhaps I shall have to get her to love me more." Ell replied. "Sansa already does."

"Sansa longs to be a princess." Robb replied. "She would love anything with a crown on their head."

"She will love me forever then. I shall always be a princess, unless I become queen." Ella told him. "And what of your brother? The one who you do not share a mother with. He seems to not like me very much, not that I blame him." Ella walked past him, going to the other side of the balcony.

Robb turned to face her, stepping closer to her. "He does not know what to make of you. What he has seen of you and what he has heard are all so different it confuses him greatly."

"And what of you? Do I confuse you?"

"Perhaps you do sometimes, but I believe I am starting to figure you out."

Ella rolled her eyes, turning with her hands still on the rail behind her. "And what do you make of me now?" How she stood made her breasts stick out from her body more, her dark hair falling over her chest in messy waves.

Robb took a step closer to her. He was much taller than him, but if anything she stretched towards him, looking as comfortable as ever.

"I think you actually like me, which you don't like because you feel like you have to hate me because you're marrying me." He told her.

"Hm..." She pondered. "That's as probably close to the truth as you can get."

"And then what is the truth?"

Ella smirked. "Hm, perhaps I will tell you one day." She kept her hands behind her as she stepped towards him, their chests brushing against each other.

Before, Ella was the one that kissed Robb, and it was pure anger. This time it was Robb who kissed Ella, and it was soft and sweet; how every first kiss should be. His hands cradled her face and he tasted like wine. Neither pulled away until there was a cough from the doorway.

"Ella, may I speak with you a moment?" Her mother asked, looking cool on the outside, but Ella knew she was livid.

Ella would not give her mother away.

"Excuse me, my lord." She whispered, not taking her eyes off her mother. "My mother needs me." She brushed passed him, and walked to her mother. Her mother brought her into an empty room before shutting the door behind them.

"You say you want out of this marriage." Cersei said, her voice dangerously low. "And then you kiss him in the dark corners of the castle? What are you playing at, daughter of mine?

Ella shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Cersei put a hand on her daughter's shoulders, stopping them from moving. "A princess does not shrug." She told her daughter. "Now, do not tell me that you are stirred by him. He is a man and he will disappoint you. Do not love any man. I have told you this."

"I do not love him, Mother. We only kissed. I would rather have a friend lay beside me than a man who hits me when I speak. Unlike you, I will hit him back." Ella knew she would have gotten away with what she said if not for the last sentence. As Cersei's hand came down upon Ella's high cheekbone, she did not cry out. She first heard the slap, and then felt the sting. Her hand reached for her cheek.

"When you are stuck here, you will realize what I have done for you. Love no one but your children, for that a mother cannot help. The gods know I have tried not to love you. But now you may rot up here in the frozen wasteland." And with that, the queen swept out of the room with no sound but her skirts swishing at the stone floor.

Ella stood there holding her cheek for a few minutes, her eyes watering. Her mother did not strike her often. She honestly could not remember a time that her mother did. She knew she must have really upset her. She should have known better than to do it.

How could her mother blame her for wanting to know Robb? Ella knew better than to think she was getting out of the marriage. A husband who cares for her is better than one who does no more than gets a baby inside her and ignores her the rest of the time.

Ella wiped her eyes after a moment, putting on a mask to hide her feelings. Robb would only disappoint her if she let him. She would not love him. She may care for him one day, but that day was far away. What she cared for was a stable place to live. One where she would be able to live without fear.

_And that is exactly what I am going to get,_ she thought as she left the room with her head held high.

Ella's wedding gown arrived a week before the wedding to make sure it fit. It was a beautiful gown of ivory silk with long sleeves that came to a point on the back of her hand. The dress angled out from her hips, giving her enough space to move easily. The neckline was low, like on the rest of her dresses.

Sansa watched as the princess looked at herself in the beautiful gown. She looked in awe of Ella. "You are the most beautiful thing i have ever seen."

Ella smiled, looking at Sansa through the mirror. "No, _you_ are the most beautiful thing _I _ have ever seen. I have always wanted hair like fire."

Cersei looked over the gown as the seamstress marked where the hem needed to end at her ankles. "Her breasts need to be more prominent in the gown. She has assets that must be shown."

"Mother, please. This gown shows as much as my other dresses." Ella said softly.

"Make the cut lower." Cersei told the seamstress before turning to her daughter. "If I had your breasts I would have the entirety of the seven kingdoms at my feet. With yours you will have the North at yours. Remember when you are married that showing a little more of them can always end an argument." Cersei turned to Sansa. "That is also a lesson for you, little dove."

Sansa blushed, but smiled at the queen.

"Are you going to make it easy to come off as well, Mother?" Ella asked quietly. "I'm sure Robb would rather not fiddle with the fastenings of dresses. Especially with my assets being so...comely."

"Ella." Cersei reprimanded, a flash in her green eyes told her that she was close to getting slapped again. "Mind your tongue."

Ella sighed and looked down. At least after she was married she would no longer be at her mother's mercy. Or her father's for that matter. She hoped that she wouldn't be at the mercy of her husband; devils always looked like angels.

"Now, with the crown." Cersei opened a wooden box on the vanity. There sat a silver crown that looked like a stag's antlers melted into a circle. Cersei placed it on top of her head. "Now, you look like a queen, my love." She hugged her daughter from the side, looking at them side-by-side in the mirror.

Ella looked up. She did look like a queen. A queen of winter. With a bruise upon her cheek.

She got into her normal clothes as quickly as she could. In her normal clothes she could pretend it was not happening. She could pretend the wedding would not be happening in seven days. The thought terrified her.

She found herself sitting by the fire in a common room, it was a very cold night for summer. She drank wine as she watched the flames. Everyone always seemed so happy when they drank. She only ever felt more numb.

"Oh dearest daughter, are you never going to speak to me again?" King Robert walked into the room. He wasn't near as drunk as he usually was.

"I speak to you often, father. I spoke to you when we broke fast this morning." Ella replied softly.

"The heir seems to be smitten with you." The king said as he sat down by his daughter slowly; his age was getting to him.

"Because he has to be." Ella replied. "He always knew he would be married one day."

"And you didn't?" The king asked.

"Not like this, Father." Ella looked at him. Their identical eyes meeting. "I didn't expect that I would meet him and then marry him two weeks later. I did not expect to be so far from home. I did not expect to stay in the North the rest of my life."

"Is that what you do not like? Staying in the North?" Her father asked.

"No." Ella looked back to the fire. "I expected I would at least get a choice, but when you see me and him, you wish that it was you and Lyanna Stark." She whispered. "I am not Lyanna, and nor is Robb. You cannot change the past."

"But I can protect your future. There is a reason I want you out of the toxic South and in the honest North. You have lived in a castle of lies far too long. You've become too good at it." The king told her, sounding very sober for once. "You will be treated kindly here. You will be protected, and Robb may even love you one day, but he will always honor you. He will follow in his father's footsteps."

"And bring a bastard home from war?"

"There is no war going on, Ella." Robert Baratheon sounded kinder than he had in years with Ella. "You will both be here. You will give him the heirs he needs, and you will live a long and happy life."

"I wanted to be queen, you know." Ella told him. "A part of me always hoped to follow your reign. To keep our name alive. I am the one that looks like you. I am the oldest. I would keep us in the history books as more than the house who usurped the throne from the Targaryans. I would have made you proud."

"You make me proud every time you speak your mind, Ella." He told her. "You remind me of when I was young and loud and never could hold my tongue." He laughed.

"Then why keep me here?"

"Because I would like you to grow without your mother's influence. I want you to be strong on your own, and stop running to either your mother or me when you need help. I want you to stand through the storms and never fall."

"Like Storms End?"

He nodded, smiling at his daughter. "Just like Storms End."

Ella laughed sadly. "Mother always told me that men will disappoint me my entire life."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robert replied, his voice suddenly sounding harsh.

"It means exactly what I said." Ella replied, her voice soft as a kitten's fur. "How can you promise me all these things when you do not live by them yourself? You boast about whoring and drinking and leaving someone else to run your kingdom."

"Don't speak to me that way, I am your father, girl."

Ella frowned. He always called her, "girl" when he was cross with her. So she just stood up. "Do you not see that you are proving her right? All men will disappoint me. Even you." With that she left the room, leaving her father upset with her last words.

Almost the moment she stepped out the door, she ran into Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow.

"I'm sorry, your grace." He bowed right away.

"No, no. It was my fault." Ella said. "I didn't look where I was going." She could hear her father standing with a groan to follow her.

"No-"

"How about you show me where the kitchens are?" Ella asked, knowing her father would never follow her there.

He looked confused for a second before nodding. "Yes, of course."

Ella smiled gratefully, linking her arm through his. "Lead the way."

Jon began walking, unable to hide the confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"I hear you have been gossiping about me with your brother." She stated, smiling. She was not upset about it, more flattered than anything.

"And who spread that rumor?" Jon asked her as they moved swiftly through the halls. She was making him uncomfortable; she could tell.

"Why, your dearest brother and my betrothed." She smiled brightly.

A red blush tinged his cheeks, causing her to laugh.

"I am not upset by it, Jon. Amused more like." She told him. "I was just wondering if it was all from what you overheard with my uncle or if there were other sources as well."

"You are a very well talked about woman." Jon told her. "Even my half sisters speak of you with awe."

"Please do not flatter me. I prefer we be honest with each other, Jon." She told him. "I know you think me ungrateful. I know you think me a Lannister who will bring your brother down with me."

From how he could not look at her, she could see it was true.

"I do not want to hurt anyone." Ella told him in such a way he had to believe her. "You are right about many things, though. I am ungrateful. I am rash and passionate. I am used to getting what I want. I am used to the sun shining on my face and the salty sea air on my skin."

"I don't know what you want me to say, your grace."

"Please, call me Ella." She told him. "I want you to say nothing. I want at least one friend here. Otherwise it will be impossibly lonely." She paused.

"And you do not mean to have a friend in my brother?"

"Am I not allowed to have more than one friend?" Ella asked, playing innocent to what he was insinuating. "Your sisters will be gone when my father takes your father away. That will leave you here. I am not one who takes well to not knowing many people, and we will be family, will we not?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Jon asked her. "I am the bastard of Winterfell."

"Yeah, and you know what? Joffery isn't a bastard and look at the twat he is." Ella stated. "We do not choose who out parents are, obviously. A child who is innocent does not deserve to be treated wrongly."

"So if your husband has a bastard you will raise it as your own?" Jon challenged.

"I will not punish the child." Ella said, stubbornly. "But that doesn't mean that I will forgive the father of that child."

Jon looked at her peculiarly. Not knowing if her answer made him happy or sad. Or both. The only reason he believed her was how she had treated his little siblings, who she did not have to make nice with, yet she did without question. Especially Rickon who would follow her when he was allowed to, the little boy of only four.

"Do you think I am lying to you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as they stopped walking, she turned towards him.

"No."

"Then why do you look so confused?"

"Because I think you may be telling the truth."

Ella paused. "You know what, Jon?" Ella asked. "I believe we are getting along. I would like to make friends here."

"Friends? With me?"

"I don't think it would be terrible, do you? If you are to be here, I would rather have you be a friend than anything else." Ella stated.


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: So hey guys. This is my first real "M" story, and this will be the first smut I've ever written, so please be kind if it's really bad. I would like to thank everyone for following and favoriting. You reviewers have to be my favorites, though. Your comments always make me smile!**

**Please review,**

**Kat**

"We are getting married tomorrow." Robb told her as they walked the grounds. The servants were already setting up the halls and decorations for them. White peonies and blue roses were everywhere. Stag and dire wolf sigils gracing whatever they could.

She nodded. "Yes. How could I forget?"

"Are you as upset with marrying me as you were before?" Robb asked, turning his head to look at her.

She looked up at him. "Are you?"

"No." He told her. "You can be rather fun when you are not furious."

"And I didn't know that you are actually kind. Honestly, you hear stories of kind lords who know their manners, but you never expect to actually meet one." She smiled, bumping her hip against his.

"Is there a compliment in there somewhere?" He teased.

"Yes, I believe there is. Either that or you cannot exist and I am marrying someone fictional." Ella teased back.

Robb smiled, his hand going to her cheek where a bruise had been a couple days ago. "You never told me how you got that."

"I had a disagreement." She stated. "You should see the other guy. A bloody mess he was." She smiled, but this smile did not reach her eyes; she was hiding something.

"It showed up after your mother caught us kissing." He stated. "I am not stupid, Ella."

"It wasn't because of you." She told him. "It was because of me. Don't worry about it. It is nothing."

"Does she hit you often?" Robb asked.

Ella shook her head, looking down. "No. I don't remember her actually doing it before now." She looked up at him. "But I have taken worse blows than my aging mother. I am no fragile flower."

"Yet you did not hit her back."

"Because her greatest blow will be tomorrow; it will be the last day she has any control over me." Ella told him. "Watch her during the ceremony. You will see the loss of control in her eyes. You will see her lose her eldest daughter."

"But I will not be looking at her during the ceremony; I will be looking at you."

Ella's eyes soften, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know what, Robb? I don't think it will be too bad to be married to you if you're always like this." Her eyes raised, just to see a hint of his smile.

"And I don't think it would be too terrible if you were always like this either, Ella."

XXX

Ella was awoken early by her handmaidens, with bowls of peaches with sweet cream for her breakfast. She didn't want to be awake yet. She wanted to be asleep still, though she did not fight the women working on her. They drew her a bath and washed her long hair as she soaked in the tub.

She enjoyed the warmth of the water, falling asleep until she was awoken again when she needed to get out of the tub. She was no more than a doll being manipulated. Her lips dyed red. Rouge put on her high cheekbones and charcoal on between her eyelashes. She probably had fallen asleep throughout the process a few times, until they needed her to stay perfectly still as they did her hair. They pulled it up on top of her head, but not like they did in the South, where they would pull her hair until it was about to come out of her head. She kept her eyes closed until they were finished, and when she opened them, she gasped.

Her hair was like nothing it had ever been before. Her hair seemed loose on the top of her head, looking a bit messy, but in the most beautiful way possible. Her crown seemed to be woven into her dark hair. She looked beautiful. She looked like a princess.

Her hands went to her hair, touching it lightly, careful to not mess it up. "I look beautiful." She looked at the two women through the looking glass. "Thank you."

The two women smiled. "Now all that must be done is get you dressed, your grace." The one with light brown hair told her.

"How much time until the ceremony?" Ella asked.

"An hour."

Ella sat back in her chair. Time had gone so quickly. "And the weather?"

"You will be happy for your father's and your husband's cloak." The one with the color between brown and blonde hair told her.

"Lovely. I am definitely in the North then." She sighed before looking at the girl with the light brown hair. "Might I get a glass of wine? Before I put on the white gown?" She smiled.

"Of course, your grace." The girl turned to pour her a glass of wine. Ella knew she couldn't drink too much since she still needed to be proper for the ceremony, she just needed a little to cool down her nerves. She already felt like she was shaking, and when she took the goblet from her handmaiden, it proved that she was.

After she finished the goblet, she stood so her handmaidens could put on her dress. Ella liked that it would be easy to take off. She knew that she would most likely be drunk by the end of her wedding after being embarrassed by her father and snapped at by her brother. If she's lucky her uncles won't say something inappropriate.

When her one of her maids was finishing the silver clasps on the front of her dress, there was a knock on the door that the other maid answered. It was the queen with her brother at her side, presumably guarding her for the day.

"Leave me with my daughter. I want to speak with her before she is wed." She told the handmaidens, who curtsied before quickly leaving the room.

When the three of them were alone, Jaime smiled at Ella. "Well don't you look like a princess. Do you want to bet on how long that gown will stay white?"

"At least until I get a drink in my hand and pour it down my skirt." Ella laughed.

"Jaime." Cersei said softly.

He straightened up, looking at his sister. "Right. I'll just go wait outside." With that he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him.

Ella turned to her mother. "Yes, Mother?"

"You look beautiful." Cersei told her, touching her gown. "Like a perfect bride."

Ella smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, we must speak about after the wedding." Cersei told her, before gesturing for her to sit on the bed, which Ella complied with. "There will be no bedding ceremony."

Ella let out a breath. "Thank you, mother."

"But you will leave early with your husband and consummate the marriage, that you cannot get out of. After that one time you can reject him. A Stark will not take you by force. It would go against their honor." Though what Cersei said seemed a good thing to Ella, she sounded like she was speaking down about them.

"What if it isn't as bad as you tell me?" Ella asked.

"Don't get your hopes up. It will be just like I told you when you flowered. Men will always disappoint you, Ella. Do not forget that. " Cersei told her. "Wait as long as you can to give him a child. Childbirth is not something you should go through so young." She brushed her fingers over her daughter's cheekbone.

"Okay, I will try my best." Ella stated, but if she did have a child she would not be upset. Ella loved children, and the castle would be so empty when everyone left. So lonely.

"And if you do become with child, tell me and I will help you." Cersei told her.

Ella nodded. "I will tell you the moment I find out."

Cersei kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good." She pulled away and looked into her daughter's eyes. "Make him love you, Ella. It will be best for you. At least make him want you." She looked down to her daughter's chest, and spread the V in her dress a little more.

Ella felt as if her breasts were about to fall out of her dress, but she just closed her eyes and sighed. "Mother, please."

"If he wants to please you, then he will please you." Cersei told her. "You will not regret that, Ella."

Ella nodded slowly. "Is there anything else I need to know for this marriage."

"His family likes you enough, they will cause your life no pain." Cersei told her. "Make sure to keep the daughters loving you and the sons lusting for you."

Ella nodded, though she did not know how to do it. "I can do that."

"Good, now come, it is a rather long walk from here to the godswood."

XXX

King Robert escorted his daughter down the aisle. All eyes were on her. She could not trip. She could not stumble. She had to walk with her head held high. Robert Baratheon escorted his daughter straight up to the heart tree and removed his cloak from her shoulders, and Robb replaced it with his own. His cloak was warmer, with fur lining it, softly brushing Ella's neck.

There was no love between the couple, there was barely friendship between them. After all, how can two people be true friends when they have only known each other two weeks? But they stood up there as their hands were bound and they said their words. They kissed to seal the contract, though the kiss was barely a peck.

Though they were not close, when the ceremony was finished and they walked back up the aisle together, they held onto each other like they were about to fall over without the other. Ella saw the rest of the night as a battle. A battle to stand for herself. A battle with what comments she will get from her little brother, Joffery. A battle trying not to imagine what the night will bring with what her mother told her to expect.

The feast started the moment they made it back to the castle, and Ella just sat in her seat and had a glass of wine.

"This could have been worse." She whispered to Robb, so only he could hear as she looked at her family mingling with the other guests. "I'm reasonably sure my father could have invited the entire brothel from town."

Robb choked on his wine, coughing before he laughed. "Are you telling me that you are worried more about your family's actions at your wedding than actually marrying me?"

Ella paused. "Honestly, yes."

"Not so scared of me now, are you?" He teased her.

"I was never scared of you. I could take you in a fight." Ella winked at him.

"Oh really? A small girl like you?"

"I may be small, but I am quicker than you'd believe. I'd have you on your knees in a minute."

"Of course, all you would have to do is ask."

Ella laughed, not exactly knowing how to respond to that. "So if I asked you to right now, would you?"

"Of course not. People are around."

"And if we were alone?" She challenged, still watching as her little brother and sister danced, looking at their feet like they were practicing at home. She felt Robb lean towards her, his breath on her ear.

"I guess you will find out later tonight." He bit her earlobe lightly, making her giggle.

"Oh? And what do you think will happen tonight?" She said, leaning towards him a bit.

"I expect that we will go to a room, alone." He whispered, his fingers brushing alony her arm lightly though the satin of her gown.

"And?"

"I will undress you as I-"

"Ella." Her name startled her, making her jump as she turned towards where the sound came from. Her uncle Tyrion.

"Hello, Uncle." She smiled, pulling away from her husband.

"Congratulations on your nuptials, dear niece, but I was rather hoping to speak to your husband." He told her, but only speaking to her.

"Of course. I will leave you both." She stated, standing. "I wanted to take a turn around the room. My mother and Lady Stark did well planning this event." With that she left, walking slowly away. In all honesty she actually wanted to get some air, it felt rather stuffy in the crowded room with all the candles burning. She just needed a moment in the cool Northern air. Just a moment.

She slipped away easy enough, to find Jon Snow outside with his dire wolf as always. He was sitting on the porch, ghost's head on his thigh.

"What are you doing out here?" She called to him, starling him enough to make him jump.

"Lady Stark did not want me at a royal wedding." He told her.

"Too bad it is not her choice. It is my wedding." Ella told him. "Stand up and come inside. There is room for everyone in there."

"I am not dressed for the occasion." Jon told her.

She looked him over for a moment. He was not dressed for a wedding, that was true, but he did not look like he was rolling in the dirt either. "You look fine to me." She stated. "Come. Your brother will be happy to see you. I know you are close."

"You want a bastard at your wedding?" He asked. "A royal wedding?"

"I want my husband's brother at his wedding." Ella stated. "If the world was just I could choose who is at my wedding, and if I did, you would be on the list. I rather like you, Jon Snow. You remind me of home."

"How could I possibly remind you of home? I have never set foot in the South."

"Because you do not smile." She told him. "But unlike home, you are very honest. I have to admire that." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "Come along. If anyone says anything send them to me. I would love to have someone disagree with me."

He paused before taking her hand, and standing. "Do not take this wrongly, but you are very odd, Princess."

"Ella." She told him. "Only people I don't like or don't know call me, 'Princess.'"

"Your brother calls you, 'Princess.'" Jon said.

"Yes, now piece that together." She told him, trying not to smile. He would not believe her if she smiled; she would not believe herself if she smiled.

"Do you get along with any of your family? You argue with your father. Your mother slaps you. You don't like your brother-not that I blame you, but they're your family."

"I love Tommen and Myrcella." Ella told him. "I love my mother and father as well. I cannot help that."

"But you don't like them." He said.

Ella sighed. "Who likes their family when it is dysfunctional?" She replied. "Now come. They will notice that I am gone soon."

"And why did you leave?"

"Too many people are in there." She told him. "I feel like a bird in a cage."

"Aren't there more people in the South?" Jon asked.

"Yes, but I'm never the centre of attention. I usually can get out quite easily." She told him, as they walked back towards the door.

"Somehow I very much doubt that." Jon replied as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she passed through the door.

If Ella was being completely honest, this was her revenge against her mother, though she did have no problem with Jon being there, she knew her mother would have a fit. The moment that she saw Jon and her walking into the room together, Ella saw her mother's green eyes narrow, her lips turn to a frown.

Ella couldn't help but smile at that. Her mother would never strike her again. Her mother had no control over her. She couldn't help but love the woman, but as Jon had said, Ella didn't like her.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with her mother. She just either held on too hard or let go to easily. She would do what she thought was best for her children without even wondering if they felt the same, but then if her child said that they did not want to do it, she would fight for them. Cersei loved her children, but she didn't know how to be a good mother. Ella could only guess it was because she lost her mother at a young age.

Arya nearly ran up to them.

"I thought you said you didn't want to come." She said, looking straight at Jon.

This surprised Ella. Jon was lying to his sister, covering for a woman whom didn't like him, and-from what she could tell-who she didn't like either.

"Ella asked me to come." Jon smiled at Arya. It was the first time Ella ever saw him smile. He loved his little sister. They seemed to be the other's favorite sibling, and Ella didn't know if that made her happy or sad.

"Robb can't get married without his brother present." Ella told her, playing along with Jon's lie. "I couldn't let that happen. It would be cruel to miss a part of the family."

Jon looked at her, thanking her silently before turning back to Arya. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Arya nodded. "As much as I can."

Ella slipped away from them, leaving them alone to talk. Ella walked the perimeter of the hall, she watched as people danced and laughed and enjoyed themselves. She accepted congratulations from the attendees whose names she did not remember, or care to remember. She didn't stay to talk long, only however long she needed to until she found a way out of the conversation without being rude.

She did not know how long she had been gone until a voice whispered in her ear, and a hand appeared on the small of her back.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Robb whispered.

She turned towards him, her eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"You disappear for five minutes and when you return you have Jon by the arm." He stated, smiling. "Tell me, have you even spoke to him before now?"

"Actually, yes." Ella told him. "Exactly a week ago we had a rather long conversation. He is rather easy to talk to. He reminds me of home a bit."

"How?" Robb asked.

"Because he doesn't smile, and he seems to be very brooding, which leads me to believe he doesn't lie often." Ella told him. "Or at least that is what I want to believe."

"And you think I lie because I smile?" He asked.

"I have been in the South for the last sixteen years, how can you expect me to leave my lessons there when I travelled here?" Ella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you would keep your thought of bastards from the South as well, but you seemed to leave that behind."

"I never hated bastard children." Ella told him. "Not after I learned to think for myself."

Now it was Robb's turn for his eyebrows to furrow. "I'm sorry?"

"I find no fault with bastards. They are innocents. They are children. It is the parents who are in the wrong." Ella told him, the passion in her voice giving it more strength than before. "It is the parents who should be hated, not the child. And if the mother is raped then she should be unharmed as well. I don't understand how someone can hate a child because they were born out of wedlock. If anything blame the parents. I cannot say that enough, and yet no one seems to listen to me. No one understands what I say."

"I'm listening to you." Robb said softly, his eyes staring into hers. She saw surprise behind them. "I understand you."

"Perhaps." Ella agreed. "But let us see how long that lasts." She paused, shaking her head and covering her forehead with her hand. "Sorry. You don't deserve that."

He smiled weakly. "I'll get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to." Ella looked back up at him. "I am just a little out of it today. Please do not think I direct these things at you."

"Well you are a Baratheon, are you not?" He asked. "Aren't your words, 'Ours is the Fury'?"

"I guess there is too much fury in me." She admitted.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. I like when I see passion in someone. It means there's something going on in your head." Robb told her.

"Is passion and fury the same thing to you?" She asked.

"I think they are similar in many ways." Robb stated.

"And you? Are you passionate?" Ella asked him.

"I would like to think so." Robb replied.

XXX

The room they walked into smelled of lavender. Some of Ella wondered if her mother did that. Ella's room always smelled of lavender, the scent calmed her and helped her get some sleep. Her sister said she always smelled of it.

From the time that she and Robb left the feast she had been taking pins out of her hair until it fell in waves her to her waist, and only her crown sat on her head. She had gathered the pins in her hand, and when she saw a vanity in the room, she left them there and turned to face Robb.

They stared at each other a moment, before Robb took the two steps and kissed her, his hands cradling her face. This kiss wasn't like their others. It wasn't angry and it wasn't sweet. If anything it felt real.

Ella heard stories of this from ladies at court. Everyone wanted to whisper into the ear of the eldest princess. Tell her how to act and what to do. Her mother had told her of this. She said it would hurt, and be uncomfortable. Cersei told her daughter to hope that he falls asleep after and hope that he finds a whore to take her place after she becomes with child.

But all the things the women had told her flew from her brain. She didn't know what to think. Her hands were shaking as they rested on his abdomen, over his clothes, yet he seemed rather at ease.

He worked on the clasps at the front of her dress slowly, first just touching them, and then pushing them together so the hooks would release one side of the fabric from the other. She didn't stop him, but she did wonder if she should be doing the same to him.

Ella did not have anything on under her dress, it was a Southern dress after all, even if it was made in the North, so after he undid the clasps, she would have to help him get it off her, but when the last hook released with a small, _click_ she felt her shoulders going rigid. Robb felt it too.

Robb pulled away from her and looked at her a moment, though her eyes were averted from his. He looked for a sign of consent. Looking for a sign of rejection. He found neither. He found both.

"We don't have to tonight if you don't want to." He told her softly.

Ella didn't respond for a long moment, but then she slowly looked up at him, looking him straight in the eye. "We have to." She whispered back.

"We don't have to do anything." Robb told her.

She looked away. "Have you done this before?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I-"

"I don't want to know." She replied. "Really. I don't." She swallowed. "No. We should do this now. We should." She kissed him again.

This time he didn't try to continue undressing her. He kissed her back, holding her to him lightly. Ella didn't know how long they were like that. Just kissing. Slowly, her hands stopped shaking, her hands slid up to his neck. The kiss became more passionate then. Ella slowly getting the hang of it, and that's when he softly began pulling her dress down her arms, which she moved with him to let him, she even helped him push the mass of fabric down her full hips.

She felt a little shaky again as she did this; her nerves were coming back. She had never been naked in front of a man, and when he pulled away to look at her, she lifted her arms to cover her breasts.

An emotion clouded Robb's eyes, one that Ella could not understand. Sadness? Concern? Either way, he looked back at her eyes, and kissed her softly, his hands covering hers as he gently pulled her arms away. He kissed down her cheek to her ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his arms slipping around her waist, embracing her. "You're beautiful." He repeated, kissing her shoulder, and resting his lips there.

Slowly, her arms raised to around his neck, embracing him back, and they held each other for a long moment, staying very still. Her fingers ran through his soft auburn curls slowly, almost as if it was calming her to touch him like that. Softly. Innocently.

A part of Ella wondered if this it was ever like this for her mother. Did she ever have someone so patient with her? So kind to her? Ella wondered about if her mother had had an experience like this, if she would have given Ella the same advice she had always given her. Men always had disappointed her mother; but she was not her mother.

Perhaps her father had done her a kindness arranging this union. Ella doubted anyone else would be so sweet to her.

She pulled away from him, and he did as well, looking at her face. He left his hands around her waist, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable. She began to slowly unlace his shirt.

"I think it's only fair." She whispered, as she pulled the leather cord free of his shirt. "That we are both equally bare."

"I have to agree." He whispered back softly, before he kissed her. He helped her get his shirts off him.

Ella broke away to look at him, much like she did to him.

"See something you like, Princess?" He asked.

A blush appeared on the apples of her cheeks, but she just raised her eyebrows. "Are you saying that you don't?" She challenged.

"Not at all." He reached for her. His hands on either side of her neck, and his thumbs on her jaw, pulling her in for another kiss.

Ella felt much more confident than before as she began untying his pants, and pushing them down his hips. She felt his hard member spring out from his pants. It felt much larger than she thought it would be. She looked down and frowned.

"What?" He asked, looking down.

Her eyes slowly rose to his again. "It's bigger than I thought it would be." She whispered softly. "This is going to hurt isn't it?" She looked younger than she ever had before. Her large eyes, that burned with enough passion to burn the sun, suddenly looking so scared.

He rested his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. She could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. Did he want it to hurt her? Was he not as kind as she thought he was?

"I will do everything I can to make it not." He whispered. "I promise you."

Sadly, nothing anyone ever promised her ever came true. She learned to recognize those words as a lie.

Still, she kissed him again as he nearly stumbled taking off his pants, and kicking them to the side. His hands massaged her hips, her waist, getting her to relax against him as they slowly moved towards the bed beside him.

They kneeled on the bed, until they slowly laid down, Ella surprised Robb by pulling him on top of her, kissing him, and pulling him close. One of her hands was on his back, the other in his hair. He had one hand on the either side of her, supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

He broke away from her, looking down at her. "Do you trust me?"

She just looked at him. She didn't trust him. She didn't know him half as well as she should. But at the same time, she also knew that any other man would have had her by now. Any other man would not have cared if she didn't want to, or if she was uncomfortable. No other man would have been as patient or as kind.

He kissed her softly before pulling away again. "Do you trust me?"

She slowly nodded. "More than I ever have before." She said softly.

He kissed her again, before slowly kissing down her neck and chest. As one hand massaged her breast, his mouth was on the other. When he took a pink nipple into her mouth, she moaned.

"Oh gods." Her back arched slightly, pushing herself against him. She felt herself getting wet between her thighs. She unconsciously thrusted her hips up towards him, causing her to brush her folds against his member. She gasped softly, while he let out a low groan against her breast.

"Gods, you're making it impossible to take this slow, aren't you?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her skin as he slid lower and lower down her body.

"Am I?" She whispered, breathless.

"Very much." He bit at her hip as his fingers ran over her, making a jolt run through her, and her legs kick out slightly.

"Oh!"

Ella could feel him smiling against her skin as he ran his fingers over her again, though her movements were the same, this time she didn't make a noise, but bite her lip to stop herself.

Robb didn't like her holding back, it didn't give him anything to go one-what she liked, what she didn't like. He kissed at the apex of her thighs, causing another jolt, but no sound. He wrapped his lips around a little bundle of nerves. That got a reaction.

"Oh! Oh gods!" She cried loudly, as if she didn't care if all of Winterfell heard her.

Robb kissed her harder at that, his tongue darting out to taste her, only getting another sharp, "oh!" She couldn't stop herself from reacting to him like this. Slowly she got louder, her fingers tangled in his hair, crying out words that no one could understand. After her breathing went back to normal, Robb slowly kissed his way back up her body, before kissing her lips. She could taste herself on him.

"Did you like that?" He whispered, pulling away, to lay beside her.

She opened her eyes to look at him. All of her skin was a little pink now. "Very much." She whispered, rolling to her side to face him straight on, her hand running up his chest. She wasn't as shy now. In the low light of strategic candles around the room.

Robb ran his hand from her shoulder, down her arm, to her hip, to her thigh, until he reached right above her knee, where he grabbed her leg softly, pulling it up for her to rest it on his hip before he reached between her thighs, slowly inserting a finger inside her, causing her to gasp slightly, her hand grabbing at his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Robb was just a little frightened by how tight she was, but when she angled her hips to let his finger go deeper inside her, and she looked like she was enjoying herself, he withdrew his finger from her. He watched her face, but the moment his finger was gone from her, she pouted, so he quickly replaced it with something much bigger.

"Open your eyes, Ella." He whispered softly, rolling her onto her back.

She did as he asked.

"Are you ready?" He asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

She nodded. "Yes."

He slowly eased himself into her, until he saw a flash of pain on her face. "Are you okay?"

Ella paused, it wasn't that it hurt so much. It was more uncomfortable than anything else. She slowly pushed her hips against his, letting him get deeper inside her. She looked to Robb's face, and saw his eyes closed, almost like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, forgetting that he was the last one to utter those few words a few moments ago.

"You're driving me mad right now." He told her.

"Good way?" She asked.

"A very good way." He kissed her, slowly pulling his hips from hers, and then pushing back into her.

It didn't feel as odd this time. Ella was slowly adjusting to him. She hoped that it would get better than this though. But no matter how uncomfortable it was, Ella could did not know why her mother told her to expect pain. There was no pain.

Slowly, Ella began to move with him, the friction feeling good. Robb groaned when he felt her moving with him, one of his arms supported his weight, while his other hand slid down her thigh, and pulled her leg up to her it around his hip. Ella's nails bit into Robb's back, her back arching into him as he bit her neck.

Ella's cries became louder until he felt her clamp around him, her nails scratching at his back, leaving angry red marks. Her back arched, pushing their chests together.

"Gods," Robb groaned as he spilled his seed inside her.

Ella kissed him, as he rolled off her, taking her with him, one arm wrapped around her neck, the other behind her back.

She pulled away to breathe. "Where did you learn that?" She kissed him before he could reply before pulling away again. "Wait. Don't answer that."

"Did you like that?" He asked.

She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "Yes, thank you." She kissed his chest softly. "You're the nicest man I believe I have ever met."

He laughed softly. "That's not something I ever thought I'd hear you say."

"Don't get used to it."


	7. Bruises

When Ella awoke, she knew she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to do anything besides stay in bed and sleep. She and Robb had laid together several times the night before. Ella knew that her mother would know that she didn't say no to the northerner in her bed. She knew what her mother would say. She knew how her mother would act.

Ella was also so comfortable where she was with the warm body behind her, an arm draped around her waist and his slow, even breath on the back of her neck. She didn't have to wake up yet, she could lay there with her hair tangled, and with a sheet and blankets covering her. She would have been cold if not for the warm body next to her.

She knew he was waking up when he pulled her closer, she could feel him hard again against her ass. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Shh," she hushed him, squeezing his hand. "We're not waking up. We're staying here for a while longer."

"Do you like being in bed with me?" He asked her, purposefully pulling her tight against him.

"Hm," She sighed, squirming around so she could turn to face him. She had a slight ache between her thighs, but she ignored it. "Yeah, I think so."

He kissed her softly. "Then maybe we should sleep together every night."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You know, when a husband and wife actually like each other, they can sleep in the same bed." He told her, brushing hair away from her face. "My parents do."

Ella frowned. "My parents only see each other for public events."

"Let us not be like them then."

_"He will always disappoint you." _Cersei's words echoed in her ears.

Ella shook her head, trying to get her mother's voice away from her. "Yes, I have to agree with that."

"So, what do you think of sharing a room?"

She kissed him lightly. "I think it will be a new experience."

"Is that a yes, then?"

Ella couldn't see why not. Perhaps if her parents had done this they could have had a better marriage; the gods knew they couldn't hate each other any more than they already did.

"It is a yes." She agreed.

"Good." He kissed her, rolling her onto her back. "And perhaps there is a more fun activity than sleeping we could do."

She pushed her hips against his. "Yes, I think we could do that."

XXX

Neither Robb or Ella knew what time it was when a maid knocked on the door, telling them that they were summoned to luncheon with their families, and delivering fresh clothes for them to wear. Ella smiled and thanked the maid, telling her to tell their families that they will be down in a moment.

"Why did you promise that?" Robb whined. "I'm not done with you yet."

Ella laughed, rolling on top of him, and straddling his hips. She looked towards the window. "It is about noon. I think you can wait a few hours." She teased. "Also, I am rather hungry."

"Have I worn you out?" He asked, lifting his hips to meet hers.

"At least for the next hour." She winked before getting off her husband. "Now get dressed. My father will make inappropriate comments. My mother will kill you with her eyes, and I even bet my uncles will try to make us uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes before she walked towards her clothes. Ella was happy that she had a simple wrap-around dress with a high neckline to cover the bruises on her shoulders and chest.

"Then why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Have you not heard my words?" She asked. "Ours in the fury. My father does not like to be kept waiting."

"Aren't your words 'winter is coming?'" He asked her as he watched her dress.

"I may have married you, but I still have my own identity." She told him.

"Are you saying that you'll never be a Stark?" Robb asked.

"No." Ella told him. "I may one day. I may say your words. I promise that I will raise our children as a Stark, but I would like this to be my choice."

He nodded slowly. "So you want children?" He asked.

"I love children." Ella told him, looking down to tie one of the ties on this inside of her dress. "That is not to say that I would rather not have one right this moment, but I wouldn't be upset." She looked up at him. "Would you be upset?"

"No." He told her. "No, I would be ashamed of myself if I was."

She threw the pants the maid had brought in for him at him. "Get yourself dressed. The heir to Winterfell best be on his best behavior in front of the king."

"I'm sure your father will find me the perfect match for his daughter. It is not like he has a choice anymore."

Ella looked at her husband, and tried to hide her smile.

_I could have been matched with someone much worse._

XXX

The newlywed couple climbed down the stairs, their arms linked-though no one was sure if he was on her arm, or she on his. Either way, it did not matter to the king.

"It is about time you gave my daughter a break." The king cried. Ella knew he was drunk by his loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Or perhaps I gave him a break." Ella found herself saying. "Men are not always the only ones to enjoy their wedding nights." She raised her eyebrows in a challenge, though her father soon looked uncomfortable, joining everyone else who was at the table besides the ones who were ten and under; they were only confused.

"Either way, you must be hungry." Robert stated. "Eat."

The young couple did as they were bid. Ella, who was refusing to look at her mother, could feel Cersei's stares burn through her. Her mother was unhappy, but she was usually unhappy. Ella should not have read anything into it, but she did. Oh, she did. She could hear her mother from where she sat. A lecture. A rant. Either way, Ella would hear at least one of them.

For some time she listened to Sansa awe over the wedding the day before, and how she danced all night. She also listened to Arya complain about how she was forced to wear a dress all night. How the girls were so different made Ella laugh. Her and Myrcella were very different, but they still loved each other; their major difference was that Myrcella was kind and sweet. Something neither of their parents had. Ella was the passionate one. She was the one that when she did not like something, would stand up...but she also did that when she did like something. Myrcella would let things happen to her. Ella would either fight or lead the things that happened to her, not sit back and watch as they happened.

Though now, she did feel bad for fighting Robb at the beginning. Her hot head made them take three steps back before they ever could take a step forward.

XXX

Ella was soon alone with her mother. She knew it could happen no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She stood before her mother with a goblet of wine in her hand. She could at least be drinking while her mother was ranting. She may even make a game out of it.

"You didn't say no to him."

Ella took a drink.

"You let him use you as a common whore."

Ella took another drink.

"Are you drinking every time I speak, dearest daughter?" Cersei snapped.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it." Ella replied. "You made it seem terrible, but it was actually quite nice. He is not like your husband. Perhaps that is why father made the match; he knew better than to make a match with someone like him. Your father did not know that."

Ella should have seen the slap coming. Cersei always did as her father bid.

Cersei should have seen Ella's response. The moment that Ella turned back to her mother, the back of her hand connected with Cersei's cheek. They both had slightly red cheeks now.

"You may be the queen, but you may not strike me anymore." Ella sneered at her mother. "You are my mother, and the gods know I have tried not to love you. I am no longer to be reprimanded by you."

Ella must have struck her mother hard, for tears were in Cersei's eyes as she reached for her daughter. Ella stopped her mother from embracing her.

"Can't you see that I love you and that's why I do these things?" Cersei asked. "I only want to protect you."

"Perhaps I do not need protecting." Ella told her mother. "Save that for the young ones. For Myrcella and Tommen. I am a woman grown. I can make my mistakes and my choices. I don't need to be mothered."

"Two weeks ago you asked me for help." Cersei said. "And now you are fine in the position you fought against."

"I did not think a man could be as kind as Robb is." Ella replied. "I'm not saying that this is something out of a story, but it could have been much, much worse. I will be treated well here. I have a friend, I have a husband."

"You mean Ned Stark's bastard? You have a bastard for a friend."

"I do not find fault with the child. I find fault with the parents." She bit out the words. "Perhaps you should do the same with your husband's litter."

Cersei raised her hand slightly as to strike her daughter again, but she stopped herself. "When your husband brings a bastard home, you will understand what I say." Cersei told her daughter. "Do not come crying to me when the Stark boy forgets his honor."

"Then I believe my husband will get my fury, not the child."

"We will see about that. No man will keep their wedding vows, Ella." Cersei snapped.

Ella sighed. "You do not think I know that? I do not need to ignore it as you try, though. I will not stop him, but I can stop him from having me. You are right about one thing, mother; he will not take me by force. If I choose to never let him touch me, he won't."

"I don't know. I can see marks on your neck that prove you're not going to stop him any time soon." Cersei replied, pulling on the neckline of Ella's dress.

Ella pushed her mother's hand away. "Yes, there are. And I like every single one of them." Ella pitied her mother. Her husband didn't care for her, or even like her. But Ella would not let her mother talk down to her, no matter what her mother's position was. Cersei had no power over her, Robert had made sure of that.

"You will find out you are pregnant in a month or more." Cersei stated. "Are you still going to send a raven?"

"We will see."

XXX

"Where did that come from?" Robb asked Ella that night as rubbed arnica into the bruise her mother left on her face.

"My mother and I couldn't see the other's side." Ella responded. She was sitting at her vanity. "I give as good as I get."

"I thought you told me that she didn't hit you." Robb stated.

"And now I hit her back." Ella stated. "It is nothing that I cannot handle. I know my mother. She will not do anything that cannot be covered up." She raised the arnica oil that she was rubbing into her skin. "She had your maester bring this to me. It helps the bruise heal. I hope it will be gone soon. I do not enjoy to have purple upon my cheek, I doubt she does either." She put the bottle back down. "I want them to leave. The more I separate myself from her, the more I feel better."

"I thought you loved your mother."

"I do. But I cannot help that." Ella replied. "The gods know how I've tried." She stood and walked to her husband, who was laying in bed. "I do not want to think of her. She makes me angry."

"As you wish." He said. "What would you rather talk about?"

She swung one of her legs over his, straddling him. "I would rather not talk at all." She kissed him.

His hands ran under her satin nightgown. "I like the way you think."

XXX

"Play something for us, Sansa." Ella smiled, gesturing to where a harp sat in the parlor. "I do adore music, but I'm afraid I am not the best musician, myself."

Sansa smiled. "I would love to." She stood from her chair and walked to the harp. Soft notes filled the air.

"Why can't we go hunting?" Arya asked. That was where the men had gone.

"Because they are men." Ella told her.

"Then why is Jon still here?" Arya asked. "Robb went.'

"Because Jon is a bastard, Arya." Sansa told her younger sister impatiently. "The king is much higher then being in the company of them."

"Sansa," Ella said softly before turning to Arya. "We live in an unfair world. Children are blamed for their parents mistakes. Your brother is being singled out for no fault of his own."

The door opened to Bran and Jon.

"Can you guys keep an eye on him? I caught him climbing again." Jon told them.

"Why don't you both join us?" Ella replied. "We could get a proper party started."

"How?" Arya asked.

Ella rose from her chair, walking to the door and pulling the boys even farther inside before kicking the door shut. "Arya come here." She told the younger girl, who sighed before standing.

She gave Jon a look to tell him to do what she does, and she held out her hand to Bran. "May I have this dance my Lord?"

"Yes, my lady." Though the young Stark blushed, he took the princess' hand.

Ella looked over her shoulder to look at Jon, who seemed to be fighting the urge to roll his eyes. She gave him a nod to do the same to Arya.

He had to give in, and the two couples danced in the room.

"See? We do not need to go hunting to have fun." Ella told them. "Perhaps we should nick some swords later and we can learn to fight as well."

"But that is not ladylike." Sansa stated.

"Who cares?" Ella asked. "It is always fun to learn something new. It broadens our horizons. It makes us a little less helpless than before. It makes us grow." She led Bran towards where Jon and Arya were dancing. "And switch." She let Bran go, and quickly grabbed Arya, kneeling down to pick up the girl by her thighs before picking her up and spinning her around. By the time she put the girl back down and began twirling her around, she looked to see Jon with Bran over his shoulder and swinging him around, as Bran let out a noise between a laugh and a yelp.

"Switch!" Bran cried. "Switch! Switch Switch! Switch! Swit-oh thank the gods." He said when Jon put him down.

Ella laughed. "In the South, dancing is almost a sport." She told them. "We all have to learn, and be good at it. I remember when the other ladies and I would practice..." She stepped towards Jon. "I would always end up leading them since none of them wanted to play the masculine part." She took his hand and put it on her shoulder and took his other hand in hers. "So Jon, be sure to take my lead." She winked at him as she put her hand on his waist, and pulled him forward as she stepped back. "One, two three." She punctuated each number with a step, taking them around the room. "One, two, three."

"I can't believe you're getting me to do this." Jon said, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

"I am very good at getting people to do things for me." Ella told him. "You have to understand that."

"Besides the fact that you didn't want to get married." Jon stated softly, too quiet for the younger ones to hear. "You tried to get out of that and you couldn't."

"Yes." Ella agreed. "But I cannot say that I am upset about it anymore."

"So I take it the marks that appear on your face are not from my brother?" Jon said this as if he already knew.

"You know your brother better than I." Ella replied. "Could he do such a thing?"

"I would believe not." Jon replied. "So who caused it?"

"Are you disgusted by violence against women?" Ella asked. "How honorable of you."

"You never answered me." He stated.

Her lips turned up in a smirk. "Her name starts with a C as in cunt." She said this very softly, Jon almost had to read her lips to understand her. No one else heard her.

"You say that about your mother?"

"You would too if she was yours." Ella replied.

"I don't know who my mother is. I would be happy if I knew who she was." Jon told her.

Ella frowned. "I'm sorry. I must sound ungrateful to you."

"You would if I didn't know your mother." Jon told her. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

She withdrew her hand from his waist and hit his chest. "Well if you are joking around with me we must be friends." She quickly spun him around, making him trip over his own feet, and fall down. "Oops! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Give a man a warning." He said.

"I said I was sorry." She said as she pulled him back to his feet. "You were the one who tripped over his own feet! Now dry doing that with a skirt tangling between your ankles and then you will know a woman's pain."

"I guess it is good that I am not a woman then." Jon replied.

"Your loss." Ella said, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. "Now, why don't we go find some wooden swords and us girls can get acquainted with the skill?"


	8. Denial

"Did you have a good time hunting?" Ella asked as they laid beside each other, catching their breath from their earlier activities. "I didn't get to ask earlier. You practically jumped on me the moment you got back."

"It was torture." He told her. "Your father...gods, can that man be any more crude? I thought Theon was bad...but..."

"You don't need to tell me." Ella told him, rolling her eyes though he couldn't see. "Which whore was he talking about? Or has he already had all he could find in town?"

"Your father's spoken to you about his whores?"

"He is drunk almost all the time. Once he thought I was one." Ella let out an annoyed sound. "Yes. I will be just fine in the North. I keep seeing it more and more with every passing day."

"You seem to have more contempt for them every passing day as well." Robb said.

"Because slowly I see how it is not how all families are." Ella told him. "I guess I have your family to thank for that."

"You have had a real turn around these last few weeks, Ella." Robb said. "I'm rather surprised. I've heard rumors about you southern ladies."

"And what are these rumors?" Ella asked, rolling on her side and supporting her head with her hand as she looked at him. "I feel as if I should know. I would hate to disappoint you."

"I do not think you want to live up to those expectations." He told her, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Even more reason for you to tell me." Ella batted her eyelashes.

"Can't you just accept it when I say you are nothing like the stereotypical southern lady?" Robb asked, looking sincerely like he did not want to answer his wife.

She pouted. "Tell me."

He inhaled before sighing. "Fine." He paused.

Ella almost rolled her eyes. "You're not saying anything." She told him. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

"Well, you tell me." He pulled on her thigh, pulling her on him. "I was always told that you southerners were so docile. Quiet and sweet. Won't say anything unless asked a question. Perfect southern ladies." He ran his hands from her knees to her hips. "When men lie with them they just lay there."

She ground her hips against his in a slow circle. "Do I just lie there?"

His blue eyes closed and his grip tightened on her hips as he hardened against her. "Oh. Definitely not."

"Am I quiet and sweet?" She asked.

"I have never seen you be quiet...but you do have your sweet moments."

"Am I a perfect southern lady?" She took him in her hand, he grew harder under her touch.

"I don't think so." He whispered. "I think you're a perfect Northern lady."

"Hmm..." She slowly guided him into her. "I guess that's good...especially if I'm going to spend the rest of my life here."

"Gods, Ella." He pushed his hips up against hers, getting himself deeper inside her.

"Do you like that?" She asked. "Do you like it when I'm forward with you?"

"Yes," he hissed out the word.

She rolled her body, letting most of him out of her, before rolling her body back and surrounding him again. "Good."

XXX

"Goodbye, father." Ella said softly as her father dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"You be good now." He told her. "You're the lady of Winterfell. Make your family proud."

She nodded. "Of course, dear father."

Her mother was next, she adjusted Ella's hair. "Send a raven if anything changes. I can still take care of you when I am far away."

No matter what had happened between them, Ella did still love her. She pulled her mother in for an embrace. "Goodbye, Mama."

Cersei squeezed her daughter back tightly. "I love you, Ella. Never doubt that. I will miss you."

Joffery just laughed at her and told her to have her litter of wolf pups.

Tommen hugged her and told her he loved her, as did Myrcella. Both made her promise that they could come visit.

Jaime had already said goodbye to her earlier, since he was a part of the Kingsguard, he could not say anything as they left. Tyrion was the last one who told her goodbye.

"I'm going to see the wall." He told her. "Perhaps I will visit on my way back."

The corners of Ella's lips turned up slightly. "I would like that. As long as I am here, you will be welcome here, Uncle. I will make sure of it."

He smiled at his niece, and kissed her hand. "I will see you soon, then." He stepped away from her.

During this time, Robb was saying goodbye to his family as well. But his goodbyes were taking much longer. His family was much more loving. Much more caring. Promises were made for visits and meetings. Plans half planned.

Ella stepped back, and felt a hand on her back, stopping her from moving back farther.

"Uncomfortable, Ella?" Jon asked.

"So many people are leaving." Ella stated her hand covering his. "Promise me that you aren't leaving, Jon. I don't know what I'd do if my last friend left."

"I won't go anywhere." Jon told her.

"Good."

Arya walked up to Ella, and hugged her tightly around her waist. "Am I going to like it in the South?" She asked Ella.

Ella kneeled down to look Arya in the eye. "If you were in my family, you would hate it. With yours...I wouldn't know. You will have an adventure, Arya. Just try to make one happen. Try to see more than is just along the King's Road."

They hugged again.

"Goodbye." She told her sister-in-law. "Be good."

"What's the fun in that?" Arya smiled as she backed away from the princess.

Sansa stepped towards her next. "Goodbye, Ella." She curtsied.

"You will have so much fun in the South, Sansa." Ella told her. "But be careful, okay? Not everyone is honest there like they seem to be here."

Ella could tell by how Sansa looked at her, that the young northerner did not believe her. It worried her.

XXX

Ella walked in to sup that night, but the moment she smelled the food she went the other way. It smelled terrible, and made her want to vomit, though she had a very strong stomach. She walked slowly back to her bedroom to lay down, hoping for the nausea to subside.

It wasn't long until Robb came in.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, touching her forehead.

"I just feel a little ill." She said softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Should I send some food up?" He asked her.

"No." She said a little too sharply, before her voice became softer again. "No. No thank you. I think I will just retire early."

Robb left her after that, and her mind began working quickly. Her mother warned her of this since she first flowered. What to look for if she was pregnant. Cersei had a great aversion to certain foods when she was pregnant. Ella had hoped that she would not be the same way.

She had no real proof that she was pregnant...her moon blood was late, but it wouldn't be the first time. She knew, though. She knew a baby was inside her. Her child would be the lord of Winterfell. He may do amazing things, but she never would. She would just be the nameless mother. Someone brushed over in the history books. Nothing important. This was the beginning of the end for her.

Yet she could not hate the child inside her. If anything, she was scared of the child. She was scared that she would hurt her child in some way. That she would be like her mother and father.

She would not let her child be messed up. Not like her. Not like Joffery. She would see if her little siblings get as messed up as their elder ones with time. Ella would not let her child be like them. Her child would have the childhood she never had.

Ella was frightened, though, beyond frightened. How could she be a mother? The only mother figure she ever had was Cersei, and she was never the mothering type. Ella wanted to be the mother that the child would run to in a storm in the middle of the night. She wanted to be a mother who would kiss her child's scraped knee instead of being brought to the maester.

She wanted to be loving, but only the gods knew if she could be.

XXX

Ella didn't go to see Maester Luwin right away. She didn't want to think about it. She could be herself for a little longer. It was probably too early to tell anyway; she had barely been married a month, she at least had another month to keep it to herself. No one would even think that she was.

Ella tried to do her best at being the Lady of Winterfell. Overseeing that the King's visit had cost her husband's family. Overseeing everything being cleaned up, and the damage any of the royal family had caused. Jon helped her in any way he could. Running up and down stairs for her. Ella didn't feel like she was in good shape like she was before.

Ella was having trouble being around anything that was pork. That was what had caused her nausea the night before. She made sure that the cooks would not be making it any time soon. She did not enjoy vomiting, and would do everything in her power to stop it.

When she could, she would sit by Robb as he listened to the people's problems, and tried to fix them. This is how she knew that he was truly kind. He did try to help everyone, even those he knew that he could not. But she wasn't there to learn about her husband; she was there to learn about the North. Learning of this region of a country would not be through the highborn, but the lowborn. They were the majority, and they were the ones that the country needed to run on. Get to know the people and they will teach you how to lead effectively.

Perhaps her mother did teach her something.

XXX

"Come take a walk with me," Ella said when she found Jon hitting a post with a sword.

"But I am having so much fun." He replied sarcastically, turning towards her. "You've been acting pretty off this last week."

"Maybe I'm just getting used to not having my family around." Ella replied, holding out her arm for him to take. "Come. We haven't talked in forever."

Jon sighed before putting away his sword. "I'm sure Theon or Robb would have loved to walk with you."

"Robb is busy and Theon does not give me the best feelings." Ella replied. "He stares down the front of my dress often, and these necklines are not even very low."

"If you haven't noticed the whores sneaking out of here early in the morning, I am very disappointed in you."

"I am usually asleep early in the morning." Ella replied. "But I do notice them coming in at night. I would rather have him keep it out of the castle though. It would be best for the town to see that the only way a woman will lie with him is for money."

"You are cold, Ella" He stated, though she could see the hint of a smile in his eyes; she learned how to read him quickly.

"You like it." She replied as they started walking the path around the castle, towards the godswood. "At least I admit it when I'm a little cruel."

"There's at least that." Jon agreed. "I think the honesty of the North is rubbing off on you."

Ella smiled, looking down.

"You're smiling more too." He mentioned.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty happy right now." Ella stated. "Honestly, I didn't think I would be."

"Isn't life full of surprises?" He replied.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ella responded. "Did you ever believe that you would have a place here? Helping me run Winterfell?"

"I feel more welcome here, if that's what you're asking." Jon replied. "Who would have thought that a princess would ever be friends with a bastard."

Ella hit his arm lightly. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Everyone will look down on you enough for that, don't let them make you do it too."

"Your uncle told me to wear it like armor."

"Listen to him. He'd know." Ella told him. "There's many things you can say about Tyrion, but you cannot deny that he is very smart."

"You like him, don't you?"

"I love him. He's my favorite part of the family." Ella told him. "I wasn't the best a reading when I was little, he was the one patient enough to teach me. Now I love reading."

"You always like what you are told not to, don't you?" Jon asked.

"That's where I find the best people." Ella told him. "Look at you! My first real friend." She paused, frowning. "Is that sad?"

"Do they have friends in the South?" Jon asked. "Because from what you have told me, no one has any friends, only people to use, and be used by."

Ella shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Are you going to miss it? I'm afraid we don't have as many abusers of power up here as you do in the South."

"You'd be surprised." Ella replied. "There are abusers of power everywhere, the trouble is identifying them. At some point someone will come here and try to help Robb with his responsibilities. That is when I will start watching closely."

"You actually care for Robb, don't you?"

"He is truly kind. That is not something someone sees everyday." Ella stated. "I could have been paired with much worse." Something caught Ella's attention-a rustle in the leaves of the trees, or a sound of an animal scurrying away-and she whipped her head around, and then stumbled misstep.

"Whoa there." Jon said as he steadied her. "Are you all right?"

Ella felt a little lightheaded, black blotches clouding her vision in darkness. "I don't feel too well." She said weakly, turning pale.

"Let's get you to Maester Luwin." Jon said.

"No. No." Ella's brain went straight to the pregnancy that she may or may not have. She didn't know if the maester would know this early on. "No. I'm fine. I'm fine." She tried to take another step, but her leg couldn't hold up her weight, and Jon caught her again, and she didn't remember much after that.

She began hearing things, and feeling someone touching her. Her neck, her abdomen. She wanted to move, but her limbs felt so heavy. Her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep.

"Lady Ella." She recognized the maester's voice.

"I'm fine." She said. Or what she meant to say. Her words came out garbled.

"Lady Ella." The maester said softly. "Would you like some water?"

Ella slowly opened her eyes. "Yes." With a little of someone else's help, who she didn't even look up to see, she sat up and had a sip of water.

"How long has it been since your moon blood?" The maester asked.

Ella was already pale, but she somehow had less color than she did before the question was asked. "I'm not pregnant." She told him. "I'm not. I can't be."

"How long has it been?" The maester asked.

"Two months." Ella whispered. "But that doesn't mean anything. It can happen. I'm not pregnant."

"Have you had any headaches?" The maester asked. "Sensitive to odors? Any kinds of foods make you ill? Are your breasts tender?"

"All right. Perhaps I'm a little pregnant."

**A/N: I have tried to resist writing an author's note at the end of these since I always run on about something I know you guys don't care about, but I can resist no longer! I must reply to my reviews, and I must say a little something about myself, so if you do not care about this, I suggest you stop reading now. **

**I want to thank all of my followers/favorite-ers, and I want to give special thanks to my reviewers. You are who I write for, and you let me know when you like/don't like something, which I am thankful for. You are all beautiful people even if I don't know you, and thank you for taking an interest in my story. This all is stress relief for me, and knowing that someone enjoys my stress relief makes me even happier when I get the notifications on my phone. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Yes, she did. I like her friendship with Jon too, I knew from the moment I started writing this story that I would have to either make her hate or be sympathetic to bastards, and also from her mother's reactions, she learned that it never had anything to do with the child, but the parents of the child. Thank you for your review. It means so much to me!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: So does Ella when it comes down to it. She has major mommy issues, and I hope I'm getting that through this story. I love your username. Thanks for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here's your update! I have a lot of inspiration for this story, so I hope I keep getting chapters out like this! Thanks for the review!**

**HopelessRomantic44: Ella will be okay. She's very strong, which you haven't seen how strong she is yet…but you will...**

**metaladdict: Me too! It was really nice to write. Yes, she is clinging to the identity she knew before she went to the North, but she's also growing into herself and discovering a bit of herself that she hasn't had the chance to see before. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	9. Pregnant

"Where's my wife?" Robb asked the maester. "Jon just told me. She fainted."

"Congradulations is in order, Robb." The maester told him. "Your wife is pregnant. She is on bed rest for the rest of the day."

Robb nodded, he looked like he was going to walk away, so the maester put his hand on Robb's shoulder.

"I don't believe she's ready to believe that she really is pregnant. She seems to be in shock." He told Robb.

"Are you saying that she's upset about it?" Robb asked.

"She didn't say much, my lord." The maester told him.

Robb rubbed his lips together, thinking. "I guess I'll find out for myself." He began to walk towards their room, and walks in to find Ella laying on her back, in her cream colored shift that exposed her arms, and only stayed up from two small strips of cloth that went over her shoulders.

At first Robb wasn't sure that she was really asleep, so he slowly walked up to her. She looked deeply asleep, and seemed to be very cold; there was gooseflesh was visible on her arms. Her hands were placed delicately on her stomach. She truly looked like a sleeping princess.

Robb sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, placing his hand over hers, and finding her hands very cold. He looked towards the window to see if it was open, letting the cold air in. It was. Robb stood up to close the window, hoping to make Ella more comfortable. She was having his baby. They were having a baby. There was going to be a little baby crawling around Winterfell. Robb was terrified, but he was excited as well. He loved his littlest brother, Rickon, though he could get on Robb's nerves at moments-Robb hoped it would be different if it was his child.

Robb decided in that moment that he would do whatever she wanted. He would be there for her however he could. He hoped that she would want the baby as much as he did, even if she was as scared as he was. He would be there for her, and their baby. Always.

XXX

"Do you want this baby?" Robb asked that night. Ella was already laying in bed. She was sent to bed rest for the rest of the day. She didn't feel too great after fainting, so she didn't fight it, otherwise she would have, and she would not have let them keep her there.

"I love children." Ella replied softly.

"Then why are you fighting it?" Robb asked.

"Are you saying you're excited? Your first child when we are barely more than children ourselves?" Ella asked.

"We are both old enough to be parents." Robb told her, slowly walking towards her until he was standing in front of her. "We're older than many people who get married."

Ella paused. "Then see this from my point of view." She sat up, folding her legs under her. "I rather like my body how it is. I like being able to run and fit in all my dresses perfectly, and I am rather happy with how I look."

"As am I." Robb agreed, sinking to his knees by the bed.

"And it's all going to change." Ella told him, touching her waist. "Do you see this waist? It's not going to be here in a couple months. I was old enough to remember Myrcella's birth. I was around my mother constantly, doing whatever I could to make her more comfortable. Her back hurt, she was on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy. She couldn't be around certain foods without being sick. It's like your body is fighting you. You don't have to deal with that, Robb. I do."

"I will help you any way that I can, Ella."

She shook her head slowly. "You can't. All you can do is watch. There is nothing that anyone can do. I am on my own."

"But you don't have to be alone." He told her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you sure about that? Are you going to go hunting the moment you hear that the baby is coming? My father did. My mother only had her brother's hand to hold. And mine as well when I was old enough." The fear was evident in Ella's eyes, though if he ever asked if she was scared, she would deny it.

"I will not do that to you. This child is as much mine as it is yours." He told her.

"I want to believe you." She told him. "I really do."

He sighed, looking down before looking back up to her. "Then I will just have to prove it to you."

"Don't take it personally...I do not trust many people." She told him softly.

"You seem to trust Jon." He said.

Ella looked at Robb a moment, tilting her head to the side. "I understand him. He is a good friend. He's helping me get used to it here."

"He carried you back here." He said.

"We were going for a walk, I needed some air." Ella said. "Wait. What do you think is going on?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, trying to hide her smile. She didn't know why she was smiling.

"No." He said. "Why are you smiling? You don't smile."

She placed her hands on either side of his face, and leaned her forehead down to meet his. "There is nothing going on with Jon. You jealous boy. You adorable, beautiful boy."

"Don't do that." He said, though his voice told her to keep doing it.

"Why not? Because my husband is jealous of his brother? Robb, I'm a woman of my word. I will keep my vows as long as you do."

"And when I always keep mine?

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

"And the baby?"

"Maybe we should start thinking of names."

XXX

Ella slowly came out of her denial, but she didn't let anyone treat her like she was injured either. If she got lightheaded, she would sit down until she felt better. But she would not spend all day in bed.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She had told Robb when he suggested that she lay down for a bit. "I think we both know that I can handle myself. The maester said himself that if I feel strong, I should do what I like."

Robb said no more after that. Ella would do what she liked, and there was no stopping her.

Ella acted like there was nothing different. She didn't talk about being pregnant, and if someone mentioned it to her, she would say that nothing has changed. She will go about her day as usual. That changed when Tyrion visited on his way back from the wall. She hugged him happily, and told him that she missed his company, and when he asked her how she was doing, she smiled and told him that she was pregnant.

Soon after he took her to the side.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"I was hoping you would." Ella said. "She didn't leave on the best of terms. Get Jaime to tell her. Sweetly. Jaime always liked you. Or you can give her a letter from me."

"Are you scared she's going to be upset that you are pregnant? She's not going to be upset with you. She loves her children, Ella. At the worst she'll force her presence on you through your pregnancy and birth."

Ella smiled. That was just what Ella needed to hear. "I'll send her a raven tonight."

Tyrion smiled. "That's a good girl. Now tell me are you going to name your child after someone? Perhaps a favorite uncle?"

"Oh yes, Renly will be so pleased." Ella teased.

Tyrion's hand slapped against his chest. "I am offended. Perhaps I will just stay at the brothel in town instead of here if I am so unwelcome."

Ella laughed a bit sadly at that. Ella knew that Tyrion's father had tried to get him married to someone-anyone really. The moment that they knew that it was the imp, they backed out immediately. None even cared that he would make a fine husband. He would not hurt his wife, or make her do anything like she had heard some women speak of. He would be kind to her, and sweet. He would be a good father as well, lifting his children to their fullest potential, not holding them back like his father has...

"You are always welcome here, Uncle." Ella told him. "I am always happy to see a familiar face, especially one I dote on so."

"There's the niece that I adore." He said. "Now come, tell me how the last month has been being Lady of Winterfell."

XXX

After Ella sent a raven, she did not get a response. It concerned her; Cersei always moved quickly, even if she did not have much time to think about her actions. But Tyrion was right, no matter what, Cersei still loved her children more than anything else in the world. She would kill for them if it came down to it.

Ella was healthy, though. Her blood ran warmer than normal, making her happy that she was in the North with the cool air. She would be suffering in the South. But her blood ran hotter in other ways too.

They laid together much more often than before, often causing them both to be tired in the mornings, but both always had a smile on their faces. Both decided not to deal with the topic of the baby until she started showing, and that would probably be in at least another month.

Ella's body was much more sensitive than before, which both enjoyed. Even if Robb teased her about waking up the castle in the middle of the night. Her breasts were fuller as well.

Somehow, through their physical closeness, they became emotionally closer as well, when she was just reaching her third month of pregnancy, they laid in bed, entangled with each other, just talking.

"My uncle wants us to name the baby after him." Ella told him, drawing little spirals on Robb's chest.

"Which one?" Robb asked.

"Tyrion, of course." Ella said, looking up at him.

"Why do we have to name our child after someone?" Robb asked. "Why can't they have their own name, like you?"

"I am named after someone, sort of." Ella told him. "My father and mother fought for days after I was born. I was supposed to be named Lyanna, but my mother talked him into Ella instead."

"See? Exactly what I mean. Let's give the baby their own name. One for a boy and one for a girl, just in case." Robb said.

"So you don't care if it's a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it is healthy." Robb stated. "Plus, if I did have a problem with it being a girl, that would be a bit hypocritical, I am married to a woman after all."

Ella laughed quietly. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So do you have any thoughts for names?" Robb asked.

She nodded slowly, laying her head back on his chest. "I always liked the name Lilliana for a girl, but I wouldn't know what to name a boy. How about you choose the name if it's a boy, and I for a girl?"

"What if I pick something terrible?"

Ella kissed his chest lightly. "There is nothing terrible about you. I doubt you would pick a terrible name, but trust me, I'll stop you if you do."

"So if I chose Frederick?" Robb asked.

"It is a lovely name." Ella said. "But just as I would call Lilliana, Lilli, I would call Frederick, Fred."

Robb smiled, holding his wife closer to him. "Then I think we just found our names for the baby."

Ella smiled. "Robb?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy."

Robb kissed the top of Ella's head. "Good. Because I'm really happy too."

The couple slowly fell asleep like that. They slowly fell in love like that, though neither would say the words, they would admit that they were happy, and that was all they needed for now; to be happy.

But happiness never lasts long.

**A/N: **

**ZabuzasGirl: Here it is! Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Good! Thank you! I'm a huge Potterhead too! It's where I first developed my love of books! Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: They left with the rest of the Starks since Bran didn't get thrown from the window. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear! Thanks for you're review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! Yes! She is getting along very well! Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: Yes. I hope it is everything you wanted! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review! Happy writer=quicker and longer chapters!**

**Kat**


	10. Tragedy

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked Ella.

"Mostly tired." Ella told him. "The maester said that I'm lucky I am not sick all the time. Apparently Lady Catelyn always was sick for the first few months of her pregnancy."

"I can agree as witness. She rarely left her chambers." He said. "Rickon is only a few years old, after all."

"My mother was sick as well." Ella told him. "Maybe I take after my father's side. It's one think I'm happy to have of a Baratheon. The drinking, not so much."

Jon laughed. He recently was able to smile in front of her now, and Ella knew that it was real. In her months in the North, she had become much more trusting than she had before, and much happier. Maybe the northern air was better for her than she had previously believed.

"Is there anything you get from your father besides your hair and eyes?"

"My passion." Ella told him. "Or at least I've been told I have a Baratheon temper. Hotheaded."

"My father always called it wolf-blooded." Jon told her. "Maybe you're more like us than you think."

"Maybe that's why I like it here." She agreed. "Our fathers made our houses close, you know. Maybe there's a reason the only true Baratheon was matched with the Stark's."

"Are you saying that the rest of your family are not true Baratheons?" Jon asked.

"That's not what I mean. I only mean that they take after the more Lannister attributes of our parentage." Ella replied. "Maybe my father knew I would get along here just fine." Her hands covered her stomach, which wasn't much larger than it was, but Ella felt like it was.

"You're really not who I thought you were, Ella." Jon told her. "I always thought you'd be a stuck up princess, but you are actually very sweet."

Ella laughed. "Me? Sweet? I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else, Jon. I have never been accused of being sweet."

"Then maybe you became sweet when you came here." Jon replied. "You know what everyone is calling you, right?"

"No. What? Don't tell me it starts with a B and ends with itch." Ella stated.

"No. They call you the Princess in the North." Jon told her. "Keep in mind that the last king of the North, was called the King in the North. People like you here."

"Do they? I'm technically half Lannister, doesn't everyone who isn't a Lannister hate the Lannister's?"

"Not you for some reason. Maybe it's because you actually are kind. You don't order people around, you ask them nicely." Jon said. "Or maybe because you invited a bastard to your wedding, even though you knew it would not only make people uncomfortable, but also upset some people and make others happy. People talk, Ella. People like you, Ella. Deny it all you want."

"I'm not denying it. I'm just not believing it either."

"Well believe it, dear sister, because it's happening. You are liked." Jon told her.

Ella smiled, looking down. "People don't like me, Jon. People are not supposed to like the lords and ladies that rule over them."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother."

"Well she is wrong, Ella." Jon told her. "You can be loved. The Starks are up here, and you are now a Stark."

"By marriage." Ella replied. "By blood I am a Baratheon. Before you know it I will screw everything up, and be truly like my father."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"Why not?"

"That's my job." He told her.

"You seem to be happier than before as well." Ella told him. "You were all doom and gloom, now look at you." She gestured to him with a grand wave of her arms. "You are downright giddy."

"Don't do that." He told her. "I'd hate for you to faint again."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it. It was one time. I don't faint."

"Obviously you do." Jon replied. "Otherwise no one would know that you are pregnant."

"I would have told someone by now." Ella replied. "I don't know how I can hide it." She looked down at her stomach, but her breasts still hid the bump from her view unless she was looking onto a mirror.

"No one would be able to tell if you didn't faint." Jon told her. "You pretty much look the same."

"Thanks." Ella said. "I was always told that pregnant women glow, maybe I'm not pregnant, then."

"Technically, you've been glowing since you were left alone here." He told her, raising his hands in a, 'don't hurt me' sort of way.

"Are you saying that my parents make me doom and gloom like you?" She gasped in fake offense. "How dare you!"

Jon laughed. "Don't deny it."

"Fine. I won't." Ella agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I have to say it aloud."

"I can agree with that. As long as we both know what's going on."

XXX

"Have you told your parents about the baby?" Ella asked Robb as they walked around Winterfell. Ella felt like whenever she wanted to walk around someone would always be with her, like she would faint at any moment again. No one would believe that it was because she wasn't eating or drinking much that day.

"I sent a raven, but they haven't sent anything back." He told her. "They probably haven't gotten it yet."

Ella nodded slowly. "Okay."

"What about you? Have you told yours?"

"I sent a raven to my mother, and then a day later to my father." Ella told him. "She'd be upset if I didn't tell her first. Family politics."

"Will she be pleased?"

"We may be expecting a visit." Ella told him. "But I'll try my best for her not to come."

"She will be welcome as long as you want her." Robb told her. "You're the one carrying the baby. If having your mother around will help you, then she should come."

"It won't help me." Ella told him. "It would actually stress me out more. I may pop out the child too soon just to get her out of here quicker. That can't be good for the baby."

"So we'll try to keep her away as hard as we can."

"I'll probably tell her not to come if she says she wants to." Ella told him. "Not that it would change anything. She'd still come. But maybe it would make her leave faster."

"There's always hope of that."

XXX

"I got word back from my family." Robb told Ella as they had sup one night.

"What did they say?" Ella asked.

"They sent their congratulations, and Arya wants to come visit." Robb told her.

"She is always welcome to come visit." Ella replied. "I sort of miss her. She was refreshing to say the least."

"Still no word from your family?"

"No. Not yet."

XXX

"I would like these orders to be given to the best carpenter in town." Ella told Lindyn, one of the servants in Winterfell. "I need it short enough so I can reach my child."

"Did the one that you had brought to you yesterday not work?"

"I'm afraid Lady Catelyn is much taller than me." Ella told him.

"Then I will have it put back in storage, my lady." He bowed.

"Thank you." She said. As the servant left, Robb came in.

"Your father just sent a raven." He told her, handing her the slip of paper.

Ella took it and read it, frowning. She stared at the piece of paper much longer than it took to read, almost as if it confused her.

"What's wrong?"

"It says nothing about my mother. Just that he is looking forward to having a grandchild." Ella told him.

"What does that mean?" Robb asked.

"She's either on her way here, or very upset." Ella told him.

"Which would you prefer?" Robb asked her.

Ella grimaced. "I'm not too sure, to be honest. Both sound rather frightening to me." She paused for a moment. "Maybe the second is better. Her fury cannot make it this far north."

Robb nodded slowly, looking like he was trying to hide that he was amused by his wife's statement. "Then let us hope for the second."

Ella folded the note slowly. "Let us hope for the second." She repeated.

XXX

Ella was happy when a package arrived from her mother just as she reached her fourth month of pregnancy. It was full of things from the South, a few pastries, and even a note from her mother.

_I will always take care of you. Even if you don't think I need to. You may be the Lady of Winterfell, but you are also my daughter, and you always will be. I have always done what is best for you. I will always do what is best for you. You may not agree with me, but you will soon._

_ -Mother_

Ella smiled. That told her that Cersei still loved her, and that she wasn't on her way to Winterfell. Cersei just wanted to send her some sweets with her reply. That was very kind of Cersei.

Ella took a bite of one of the cakes. It had ground nuts in it. She didn't always like these, but right now they tasted like food of the gods. She finished the small cake in three bites. Her appetite was so funny lately. Eating at all times of the day. Even when she wasn't hungry she would take a bite of something and suddenly be famished. She finished most of the cakes by the time Robb walked into their room and did a double take, smiling in the doorway, looking at his pregnant wife sitting on the floor.

Ella looked up sheepishly, making her eyes look bigger than normal. "Hi."

Robb rubbed his lips together, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "Are you going to be hungry for your supper?"

Ella looked down, before looking back up slowly. "I do not know. Probably."

Robb laughed. "'Probably?' All right, then."

"Do not tease your wife. It is your child that is doing this to me." Ella told him, trying to look stern and failing. "You should be sorry, Robb Stark. You did this to me." She grabbed her stomach, which was just beginning to round out.

"Oh yes, and you hate me so for it." He leaned back against the doorway, a hand on his chest. "How it wounds me so."

She rolled her eyes. "And how should I feel? You have made me fat, Robb. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He winked at her. "My wife was too beautiful to stay a maid?" He said it like a question.

Ella rolled her eyes again. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

"I never said I didn't. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Of course you are." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Come on." He nodded for her to get up.

"Why?" She asked, standing.

"There's shooting stars outside, I thought you'd like to see them."

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, yes."

"Then come on." He held out his hand for her to take.

She didn't pause before taking his hand, and they walked through the castle, only pausing to grab their cloaks before they went outside.

Around them was dark, only lit by spare candles and torches, but the sky was filled with light. Stars were running across the sky like horses across a field. Beautiful and bright. Almost like magic.

"Wow." Was all Ella could say as she looked up at the sky in a childlike trance.

"Have you not seen shooting stars before?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I was never allowed outside in King's Landing. I was a good little princess who stayed in doors."

"And what are you now?" He asked.

She looked away from the stars, smiling brightly at Robb. "The Lady of Winterfell."

Robb returned her smile.

Ella's smile disappeared, and her hand travelled to her stomach as she felt a sudden pain there. "Ow." She had never experienced something like this before, and she thought the cramping during her moon blood was bad, this was much worse.

"Ella, are you all right?" He asked her, grabbing her arms.

"Something's wrong." She said, breathlessly, letting him support some of her weight as the pain persisted. She felt something hot and wet between her thighs. "Something's wrong."

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.**

**CLTex: Thank you!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**metaladdict: Thank you. You know I can't answer that…yet. You will see soon enough. As a girl who does faint sometimes, honestly it can come at any moment. I was once standing somewhere and the next moment I was on the floor. Of course, I've never been pregnant, but I have been looking at sites online about it and it said it could happen. So it did! Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: Thank you! That means a lot to me. Thank you for your review!**

**0netflixme0: Thank you! You know I cannot answer that! Either way it will be a spoiler alert! Or are you a fan of spoilers?**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yes, but who in the GOT universe is happy? Thanks for the review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Sorry? Thank you. Please don't hate me. What's the kid's name?**

**Please Review!**

**Kat**


	11. Bad to Worse

Ella didn't show too many emotions as her baby left her body. She didn't cry, not even when the stomach cramps got really bad. She would vocalize her pain but no more. All she could think about was when the maester always said that she was so healthy. She was the healthiest pregnant woman that he had ever seen. What happened to that? What happened to her baby?

Robb couldn't talk any more than Ella could. After she had let anyone see her, she could see half-healed cuts and bruises on his fists, like he had been in a fight recently. She didn't comment on them, and neither did he. Winterfell was silent for the first time since Ella had gotten there, almost as if everyone was mourning the little lord or lady that never came to be. No one spoke of it. The young couple barely spoke to each other, even when they both tried to get things to go back to normal.

A month after Ella lost the baby, they laid in bed. Ella kept her back to him, curled on her side, facing the window. She watched the night. She watched the stars when she could see them, and the light the moon reflected on the clouds when she could not. She had been much meeker since the baby left her. She didn't know how excited she was for the child until the child was taken away from her.

Robb laid right behind her, his hand wrapped around her waist as he began to kiss her back and his hand slid down her to the place between her thighs. Ella's hand caught his wrist and held it still.

"Not tonight." She whispered softly.

"All right." He kissed her shoulder softly before moving away from her again. It was the first time she rejected him.

A few days later he tried again, with the same actions, and again she refused him. He left her alone without pushing her.

Ella resumed her activities around Winterfell, but when the baby's crib was delivered, all the color drained from the princess, and Jon was the only one able to see it.

"Get this away from here." Jon told two servants, stepping in front of the crib that he had watched Ella work on for days before finally sending it to a carpenter, making sure the measurements were to her specification.

"Excuse me?" The man looked confused.

"Get it out of my sight." She told a servant whose name she did not know. "Get it away from me. Put it somewhere no one will find it."

"Yes, milady." He said, bowing, before quickly doing as she bid.

"And do not speak of it." She told Jon when the man had left. "I never want to see this again." She swept out of the room, and the moment she was alone, she didn't cry, she didn't want to. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. She kicked the bench in front of her vanity, causing it to fall over.

Ella let out an animalistic, heartbroken, and raw yell from between her lips. She slammed her hands down on the vanity, causing her palms to tingle. Her chest hurt, like her heart was breaking. Her heart was breaking. Her heart was broken. She looked up into the mirror, she could see the tears in her eyes, and the red blotches on her cheeks, just above her jaw. Her fair skin didn't glow, she looked sickly. She hadn't been able to eat much since she lost the baby; anything she ate made her feel sick.

Ella brought her hands up from the wood of the vanity, and there was something stuck to her palm. Her mother's note.

Ella read that note again. And again. And again. Slowly she read between the lines.

_I will always take care of you. _

_I will always do what is best for you._

_You may not agree with me, but you will soon._

Ella could read between those lines, now. The sweets, there was something in them something that made her lose the baby. There had to be. Ella was the healthiest woman alive. There was no other way that she could have lost the baby.

Cersei poisoned her daughter. Poisoned her grandchild, and cost the child his life. Ella did not have proof. There was no way to tell what was in the cakes, and even if there was, they were long gone by now. All she had was a note. If Ella had thought her mother would do such a thing, she would have been able to tell anyone what that note said. The note said that Cersei was going to kill her daughter's baby, because it was best for Ella.

Ella knew exactly what her mother was thinking

Ella knew she should have known better.

Ella knew that no one would believe her.

XXX

"Not tonight." Ella said again.

"You always say that." Robb told her.

"Would you like me to say it again?" She asked. "Not. Tonight."

He moved away from her, but he looked like he was about to step into a battle. "What is your problem?"

There was a moment of silence. The calm before the storm. Slowly Ella sat up and faced him.

"My problem is that we just lost a child." Ella said slowly, as if talking someone who was an imbecile. "Something apparently you do not understand."

"I understand just fine." He said. "But I believe that you were the one who denied that you were pregnant for over a month, and didn't even tell anyone. You were forced to." Robb replied.

"Are you saying that I didn't want this baby?" Ella asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

"No. Of course not."

"Then what are you saying? You didn't carry him around for months, and then with one wrong bite have him die inside you!"

"Are you saying I don't care?" Robb replied. "I care!"

"But you do not understand!" She replied. "It's only going to happen again. We can't be happy. Not like this. Not with her around. I won't fall for the last trick again, but she's smart! She'll trick me. She always got her way. I always did what she wanted, but it was never enough. We can't have a child, Robb. She will just kill it." A tear fell out of the corner of her eye. A single tear.

"Who are you talking about?" Robb demanded. "No one can hurt you. I won't let them."

"But she did! No one can protect me from her!" Ella swallowed, closing her eyes. After one tear fell, she couldn't stop the rest. She felt lucky she could barely speak. "I have no proof, Robb. We can't do anything to her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My mother. She put something in those cakes, Robb. I know it. I never thought she would hurt a baby like that, but she did. She hurt our baby. She killed him." She cried, covering her face in her hands.

Robb stared at his wife, telling himself that it wasn't possible, but he honestly didn't know if it was possible or not.

Either way, it did not matter. Robb pulled Ella into his arms, and they cried together. They held each other for the first time in over a month. They knew that they both were upset by this, they weren't alone. They could mourn for the child that never even took his first breath.

Sometimes shared misery could bring people together as well as shared joy.

XXX

"Maester Lewin?" Robb knocked on the old man's door.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked, standing up from his desk.

Robb stepped into the study and closed the door behind him softly. "Is it possible to give a woman something to eat that would cause her to have a miscarriage?" Robb asked slowly.

"Well, yes. It's called moon tea. Some women use it to keep from getting pregnant, whores mostly." The maester told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch." He told the maester.

"You do not believe Ella would do that, do you?" The maester seemed disgusted by the thought. "She would speak to the child when no one was around. She was so concerned about hurting the child, she would speak to me about finding a midwife as soon as possible, just to have her around. She loved the child."

"Of course Ella didn't do it." Robb agreed. "But her mother sent her some food and Ella believes that something was in it since she was fine before she ate them."

Maester Lewin stepped towards a bookshelf and pulled out a book and put it on his desk. "How long after she ate them did she lose the baby?" The maester asked, opening the book, and flipping through the pages.

"I don't know. Probably a few hours." Robb told him.

The maester stopped, pausing a moment as he nodded. "Yes. That is possible. But do you think the queen is capable of such a thing?"

"Ella does." Robb said. "And she knows her mother better than anyone here."

"If it is true, what is there to be done about it?"

"I have no idea." Robb told him honestly. "This isn't exactly something I know how to handle."

"With the person you're accusing being the queen, think before you act." He told Robb. "The Lannisters and the Starks have never liked each other."

"That I know." Robb agreed, nodding. "I guess it's a good thing my wife is a Baratheon, then."

XXX

"I believe you." Robb told Ella, touching her hair softly. "I believe you about your mother. I just don't know what to do from there."

Ella was silent for a moment. "Neither do I. Never trust her again, obviously, but I want her to pay for what she did to me. To us."

"But we have to think before we act." Robb told her. "She is the queen, and the only proof we have is the note."

"I kept it." She told him. "I don't think we'll have a problem with getting people to not like her; no one likes her. I'm sure many would like to put 'baby-killer' on the end of her name."

"Maybe something will help us get there." Robb told her. "No matter what, she will pay for this, in some way."

"She will never pay enough." Ella told him. "Ever."

"That, we have to agree on." Robb agreed, running his hand down her arm, causing her to stiffen. "Are you ever going to let me touch you again?"

"Yes, but I just need some time, Robb." Ella said softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost another child."

"Don't worry about that. You're the healthiest woman I've ever met."

Ella smiled softly, turning around and laying her head on his chest, and her arm around his waist. "We'll find out one day, Robb."

Robb sighed, kissing the top of his wife's head. "I guess so." This was better than it was before.

XXX

"My lord, Urgent business." The maester said from the other side of the door. It was the middle of the night, and both Ella and Robb were asleep.

"Gods," Ella moved her pillow over her head. "See what's happening." She pushed on Robb's arm.

Robb sighed, standing up and putting on a dressing gown. "Fine." He yawned, as he moved towards the door. "What's wrong?" He asked the maester.

"I have just received a raven from your father. The king is dying. Your mother and siblings are on a ship back here."

"What?" Ella cried, sitting up in bed. "My father is dying? Why was I never informed of this?"

"This is the first we have heard of it, my lady." The maester told her.

"I need to go. I need to see him." Ella threw back the covers and stood, she didn't look sad, she looked like she had things to do and places to be. "How long are they expecting him to stay with us?"

"Not long enough for you to get to King's Landing." The maester stated.

"What is he dying of? Not an illness I take it."

"He drank too much-"

"Yes, so what else is new?"

"He was hunting, a boar ripped him open." The maester told him.

Ella paused, looking down. "Joffery is king then."

"I do not know." The maester said. "All I know is that Lord Ned has to stay at King's Landing. Two ravens can only carry so much information."

"Yes," Ella nodded. "Thank you for telling me what you know."

"Why are they on their way here?" Robb asked him. "Does it say anything about that?"

The maester shook his head. "But it says that they should be arriving on the coast tomorrow."

"We will send a welcoming party, and bring them home as soon as possible." Robb stated. "Is there anything else?"

"No, but I will keep you notified." The maester told him.

"Thank you." Robb stated.

"Goodnight my lord, my lady." He bowed before leaving them.

After Robb closed the door, Ella grabbed his arm to turn him to face her.

"Something is very wrong." Ella told him in a harsh whisper. "Something happened that we do not know about. Please tell me that your parents share everything."

"That I know of." Robb told her. "We will get more information when they arrive. All we can do now is sleep."

Ella nodded slowly looking down. "My father is dead." She wasn't particularly sad about this, mostly numb. Ella knew that she was her father's favorite; she always guessed it was because she had more Baratheon looks than the other children, who all looked like their mother. But her father and her never were close. She always thought she loved her father, and she would be sad when he died. But as she stood there, she realized she didn't even miss him in the months she had been at Winterfell. She didn't think of him much. He was just always around in King's Landing.

She wondered if not missing her father made her a bad daughter.

"Are you all right?" Robb asked her, rubbing her shoulder, hoping to comfort her a bit.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I was not as close to my father as you are to yours. It's just odd to hear that he is gone."

He embraced her. "It will be okay."

"Not with Joffery as king." She answered. "He will ruin the kingdom."

XXX

The Stark's must have arrived in the dead of night, because Ella awoke in the middle of the night to find her husband gone from their bed. The only reason he would not be asleep beside her was if something happened, and that was the only thing she could think of. She put on her dressing gown, and walked towards the parlor. She was going to go inside until she heard something that made her pause with her hand on the door handle.

"Joffery is not the king's son." Lady Catelyn told her son. "It is Cersei and her brother, the Kingslayer's son. A child of incest."

"How do you know this?" Robb asked. "Are all of her children that way?"

"I believe all but Ella. She looks too much like a Baratheon to not be one." Lady Catelyn told him. "She is the heir to the throne. Your father was going to serve as protector of the realm, but I doubt that it will happen, I tried to get him to come with us, but he told me he had to try. He's still with them, Robb. We have to go get him."

"Mum, there's more to it than you know." He told her.

There was a pause. "What don't I know?"

"We lost the baby." Robb told his mother. "And we think it is because she ate something her mother sent her."

"Moon tea." Lady Catelyn whispered. "How long ago?"

"Over a month." Robb told her. "It's been a hard time for us both."

"Then I am sorry to burden you with this." Catelyn said softly.

Ella entered the room. "Don't be. This has been brewing for a long time." She walked towards the sofa, and say next to Robb. "Now, what is the plan? What do we need to prepare for?"

Catelyn seemed a bit surprised. "You are siding with my family on this? You are not even thinking of going to your mother?"

Ella shook her head slowly. "She is nothing to me. My family is here now. The only one I beg you not to kill is Tyrion. He has always been a friend to me."

Robb weaved his fingers through hers. "We can make no promises. What we are speaking of is war."

Ella nodded. "I understand that. I will help where I can. If you wish for me to go to King's Landing, I shall. If you wish for me to stay by your side, I will. I suggest you keep me here. I can play the game of thrones better than anyone else here; I was raised playing it."

"And it has nothing to do with being queen?" Catelyn asked.

"No. It has to do with what is right." Ella stated. "I was happy here, and my mother took it from me. With Joffery as king the realm will crumble. If what you say about him is true, my claim to the throne is stronger than his."

"Do you think people will follow you?" Robb asked her.

"Stannis will. We should get word from him within a month after he knows."

"Ned sent word to him right after he found out." Catelyn told her. "This does not bother you?"

"Everything my mother has done makes me ill. This is no different." Ella told her. "Stannis is honor-bound. He will help me become queen. Renly has always loved me, and if he wants the throne, I will speak with him and he will eventually side with me." She would rather not blackmail her uncle, but if it came down to it for a short war, she would without difficulty. "Dorne hates Lannisters, I am sure we can strike an alliance with them. Your father is the high lord of the Riverlands. Your sister of the Vale. That leaves the Iron Islands, which I believe we have their heir in this castle, and the Westernlands. The Westernlands will side with Joffery, but with the numbers we could potentially have, we can march up to the gates without much difficulty."

Catelyn sat back in her chair, looking rather impressed with the young princess. "You are much more than you seem. That is the most I have ever heard you say."

Ella smiled, sitting back in her chair as well. "I do not give all my thoughts a voice, but I will let you know that I am just as clever as I am beautiful. I have read this histories of Westeros, I know of the battles and the wars. History can repeat itself, let us not make the same mistakes from our ancestors."

"And what are those?"

"We need to know exactly what we want before we make the first move. We make our alliances. We call our bannermen. I am the heir to the iron throne the moment my father passes. Let our names be put in the histories. Let them say that this is where our reign began."

"Our reign?" Robb asked. "Not yours?"

"I believe that no one person rules the seven kingdoms, but many. We will rule together. This is where it will begin. Tomorrow we will send ravens to my uncles." She squeezed Robb's hand. "Your grandfather and aunt. The Iron Islands are not to be trusted; they probably still hate the Starks for the farce that was their rebellion. We will keep them out of it unless the offer their aid, and even then tread carefully. No one is as honest as you all."

"So a rebellion begins today." Catelyn stated.

"No." Ella disagreed. "A repossession of the kingdoms of an impostor. If it is our history they will write; we will dictate what they call it. We will be the heroes."

"Are you so sure we will win?" Catelyn asked. "You make it sound easy."

"It will not be easy. It will be hard and people will die." Ella told her. "But if we get the numbers we hope for...we will concur."

"I hope this finishes quickly." Catelyn said. "Winter is coming."

**A/N: I feel like I need to apologize for how sad these chapters are. I promise, it's going to get better. Even with the war. There are good and bad moments, and I will try to make it more balanced soon.**

**LunaEvanna: I'm sorry. I know you said she didn't get her daily dose of happy, and I'm afraid she's not getting any happy right ****now. Thanks for your review!**

**Kalyle07: I'm sorry. Yes, they were. Thank you for your review.**

**sassygirl9811: Ding ding ding. Yeah. Cersei's not the best mother. Thanks for your review!**

**CLTex: Yeah…about everything being all right…it's not. Thank you. I'm sorry for the sadness. Thanks for your review!**

**Naruhina1519: Yep. Pretty much. Thanks for the review!**

**danceegirl92: That will be a topic explored later, and I don't want to give it up just yet. Forgive me? Thanks for the review!**

**ZabuzzasGirl: Here you go! Thanks for the review!**

**kawaiixkisses: She did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much. There will be more sweet moments to come, especially with Ella coming to terms with her family secrets coming to light. Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: One thing I've learned about this site is that when there is cursing in a review, that means I did my job as a writer. Yes. The note should send up a bunch of red flares. Thank you so much, and thank you for your review!**

**Lady-Finwe: Thanks for your review! Here you go!**

**fairydaist777: Yep. She did. Thanks for your review!**

**metaladdict: I accept your point of view. I have no problem that you think that, and I am taking some liberties in my writing. But it is canon that Cersei aborted the child she would have had with Robert-which in my story is that baby that is Ella-so I don't think it's that far out of character. Also, in her mind, she is protecting her daughter, not hurting her. Thank you for your review.**

**Ojha: Here you go! Thanks for your review!**

**Patrick: Thank you so much! No, you are not wrong.**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	12. War

The bannermen were called the moment that Ned Stark was arrested for treason. When everyone was getting ready to leave, Robb and Ella had an argument. An argument that would change their relationship forever for the better.

"You will stay here." Robb told her. "War is no place for a woman."

"Your mother is going." Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon were staying behind; a Stark must always be at Winterfell.

"To make nice with the Riverlords." Robb told her.

"This war is for me. I am not leaving your side. I want to help plan this, I am smart, Robb. Let me help." Ella told him. "I am your wife and I will not leave your side."

"I don't want you getting hurt." He told her.

"And I don't want you getting hurt either, but war is what it is. No one will be who they were by the end of this. We will all be broken in some way, but my mind will stay intact." She told him. "Let me do this. I will not let you go without me."

"Ella," He grabbed the tops of her arms. "Don't do this. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt or killed. Men are beasts in battle."

"Robb, I love you, but don't act like I am helpless; we both know that I am not."

Robb froze. "What?"

Ella tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I am not helpless-"

"No, before that."

Ella blushed, realizing it was the first time she said that she loved him aloud. She did not look away from him. "I love you. You will not leave me behind."

He kissed her passionately, pulling her body to his before pulling away. "I love you." He told her, resting her forehead against hers.

"So I am coming? No more arguing?" She asked.

"If you promise me two things."

"Anything."

"Jon will stay with you, and make sure you are safe."

"If he agrees to. I can be rather annoying, you know."

"And if you get pregnant, at the first sign of it, you return to Winterfell. No arguing." He said. "We cannot risk another child's health."

She nodded. "I can agree with those terms."

XXX

The army camp was bustling, it had taken two weeks for the march to the Twins, and now Walder Frey was the only thing stopping them from using the bridge.

"We need to get him on our side." Ella stated. "He could add at least five thousand men to our numbers."

"He is a dangerous man." Catelyn told her.

"But it's the quickest way to get to King's Landing." Ella stated. "The least we can do is talk with him. If we ignore him, he will upset by that. We are probably going to offend him no matter what we do."

"Have you ever met Walder Frey?"

Ella shook her head. "No, but I heard my father complain about him on the way to Winterfell. He just married someone younger than I am."

"Not for the first time, I'm afraid." Catelyn said. "And he has even more children than you can believe."

"How many people will we have to marry off?" Ella asked, knowing what the older woman meant.

"The only good news we have is that you and Robb are already married. If you were just our ward both of you would have to get married to his spawn." Catelyn told her.

Ella sighed. "We need to get over that bridge. We need to get to King's Landing before Lord Eddard's trial. Joffery is sadistic, I do not know what he will do to him. I'm sorry."

"At least you're honest." Catelyn stated.

"Do you know who your son is thinking of sending?" Ella asked.

"Me, I'm Hoster Tully's daughter. I may be able to use that as leverage." Catelyn told her.

"When do you leave?"

"Dawn."

XXX

There was a large table with a map of Westeros in her and Robb's tent. Little figurines were on it: lions, wolves, stags.

"Stannis has the ships, but he wants to meet with us before we battle with the Lannisters." Ella said. "Renly wants to meet to see if we can come to an agreement. After we get through the Riverlands he will meet with us, and he will see my side."

"And if we run into Lannister armies on the way?" Robb asked.

"That's what scouts are for." Ella said. "If we see them coming, we will not be caught by surprise. Hopefully we will have enough lead time to plan the battle before it happens. In theory, it should work."

"Theory, not reality." Robb replied. "There is a difference."

"Everything starts out in theory." Ella replied. "I'm not saying that everything is going to happen as planned. It's not, but it's better to somewhat have a plan than to not at all. It's an outline. A starting place. Without a starting place, there is no ending place. I would like to see the ending place to this war as we enter it."

"We don't even know what Walder Frey wants in exchange for the bridge." Robb stated.

"Well, we both know two things that he cannot have." Ella replied. "Your mother and I have already spoken. This war isn't just to retake the seven kingdoms. This war is about saving your father."

"And revenge on your mother?"

"She will be put on trial for her sins." Ella stated.

"And you will be queen, will you not judge?"

"Technically you will be king, so it is you that will be forced to judge."

"We both know that the moment you are queen you will rule." Robb stated. "I will just support you, and I understand that."

"We both have to agree that I am better suited for it. You were raised to be Lord of Winterfell, I was raised to be the queen." Ella stated.

"By your mother. Is that the kind of queen you want to be?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Never. Unlike her, people love me.I won over Winterfell in a matter of weeks, and Southerners are much more gullible."

"Is that your way of saying that you want to trick them?" Robb asked.

Ella shook her head. "No, but we are going to have to convince them that we are what is best for them."

"I'm sure they'll be happy we get rid of Joffery." Robb said.

"Do you think they care about the games the lords play?" Ella asked. "They care about a long summer, a good crop, and a short winter. They will see us as people sacking the city. We're not their heroes. We're the enemy. The people of King's Landing will see us as intruders. We're not going to be welcomed with roses and a parade."

"So we have to trick them into coming to our side." Robb said. "I don't know if that's the best."

"It's the only thing to do." Ella replied. "Do you not know what ruling is? It's convincing people that we're what's best for them. It' s making hard decisions that could hurt a lot of people no matter what we say. It's being between two rocks that are slowly crushing you, but having the power to make them stop just before they kill you."

"I think there's more to ruling than that." Robb said.

Ella shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

Robb paused. "What do you think they will do to my father?" He asked quietly.

Ella stepped towards her husband, placing her hand lightly on his arm before letting it slide to his hand, and squeezing his hand softly. "They have to know that without him they have no leverage over us. My guess is that they will try to trade him for me. If they do not, I do not know."

"And should I let them? Should I trade you for my father? What would they do to you?" Robb asked her.

"She wouldn't kill me." Ella replied. "But even if they do what I think it would be very stupid for them to. Trading a girl for the leverage that they have with your father in captivity is the worst decision a ruler can ever make. No girl is worth it."

"Not for the reason you think." Robb told her.

"Are you saying that if, let's say, my uncle Jaime was here, that you would trade him for one of your sisters? Your mother? If so, I would tell you it is not a good trade. He can help him more than any of them can help us. Same with your father. I cannot help them as much as Lord Ned can ever help you."

"Okay, then for the exact reason you think." Robb replied. "But you cannot disagree with that."

"No, and I will not." She said. "Robb, you need to get some sleep." She told him. "You need to rest. There isn't anything we can do until we cross that bridge."

XXX

"Who is going to get married at the end of the war?" Ella asked her mother-in-law when she arrived back. She, Jon, Robb, and Catelyn all stood in a circle, discussing this topic.

"Sansa has the pick of his sons." Catelyn said. "So does Bran and Rickon of his daughters when they are old enough. I was thankfully able to keep Arya out of it."

"She will be happy to hear that." Robb nodded. "Is there no other way to get across the bridge?"

Catelyn shook her head sadly. "No. This is the only way."

"Then we must accept."

Catelyn nodded. "We leave at dawn, then."

XXX

During the second battle that occurred, Jon stayed behind to be with Ella. He was the closest thing to a Queens Guard that she had. They had stayed behind with the other women who had been brought along in the war, and the wounded men who could not fight.

Ella rocked back and forth in her chair. Her heart was beating quickly and her mind was racing. What if Robb did not make it back? What if he was hurt? What if he died? The thoughts ran through her head, and she could even imagine the situations he would die over and over in her head. It haunted her every time she closed her eyes to blink. The light leaving his bright blue eyes. Her trance was interrupted by Jon.

"Are you praying?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't pray."

"Some say it helps."

"Maybe to your gods. Mine are cruel, that's why they're gods." Ella stated. "If they were kind they wouldn't be. They have no mercy. They watch people die everyday."

"That's a bleak outlook on life." He told her.

Ella looked up to him, blue fire in her eyes. "They didn't protect my child. A child that was wanted and already loved. I haven't prayed since then."

"Did it ever make you feel better?"

"Not once." Ella told him. "It is foolish to pray. Everything they want to happen will happen anyway. I just want it to be on my terms now. I don't want to ask them for something they are unwilling to give."

Jon kneeled before the young queen and grabbed her shoulders, stilling her rocking movement. "Robb will be all right. He hasn't lost a battle yet."

"He's only had one battle." Ella replied. "I didn't think my grandfather would already have his army in the Riverlands. He knew we would be here. He is older and wiser, and wicked smart. Robb is barely a man. He is so young."

"But you got him in a war." Jon replied.

"I wasn't the one who made the final decision. Robb did. He did it for the father who is imprisoned in Red Keep."

"But aren't you a little happy to go against your mother?" He asked. "To push back?

"Honestly, yes. But at the same time I look at all the men who do not return from the battle and wonder if it is really worth it." Ella told him. "I just want the war to be over. I would do anything to be back at Winterfell and just have us back there."

"But if we win we will not be at Winterfell. You will be at the Red Keep, ruling the Seven Kingdoms." He told her. "Everyone who knows you knows that you will be on the Iron Throne, not Robb. Robb would only ever be suited to the North...you however..."

"I however know a thing or two about the Seven Kingdoms." Ella finished for him. "I am the blood child of Robert Baratheon. The only true born." She felt her stomach churn, as it usually did when she thought of her mother and uncle fucking.

"You just went pale again." Jon warned her. "Are you about to faint again."

"No, I'm just thinking about my mother and her brother." Ella shivered. "I'm having a hard time believing it...but at the same time it makes too much sense. All the times they would be alone, laughing together. When I would go to her room late at night and he would either be arriving or leaving. Gods, it's just disgusting to think about."

"Then don't think of it." Jon said.

"How can I not?" Ella asked. "I could have just as easily been one of his children. I could have blonde hair and green eyes and look just like them. I could be just as messed up as Joffery and take pleasure in inflicting pain as well."

"But you're not his child." Jon told her. "You're Robert Baratheon's true born daughter. Heir to the throne."

"But I do not know if that is better or worse than having Jaime as my father." Ella told him. "They both have their qualities, and I know one was a hell of a better father to me growing up. I know the one who hugged me when I cried, and didn't let me go. I know the one who told me I was allowed to be angry and upset at things. I know who didn't tell my mother I was running in the gardens when I scraped my knee when I was seven. He even kissed it, and you know what? It did feel better." Ella's hands covered her face when she felt tears pricking at her eyes. "You don't have to hear this. I'm sorry."

"Ella, you can tell me this." Jon said. "This is what friends do."

Ella slowly let her hands fall. Tears were in her eyes. "You don't know Jaime like I do. He may seem cold and self-centered, but it was life that made him that way. He used it like an armor."

"He killed the mad king."

"We don't know exactly what happened." Ella said. "He won't talk about it. Not even to my mother." She gagged. "Who is his lover as well as twin sister."

"You look a little green, Ella."

"Because I can't stop thinking about it." Ella told him. "Actually, this conversation what I keep seeing behind my eyelids just turned from Robb dying in battle to my mother and uncle fucking. I don't know which is worse to visualize, really."

"Well, at least you have a choice of what to see now." Jon said.

"Yes, and neither of them are things I want to see."

"Then maybe you should curb your imagination."

"That will be difficult. It runs wild every chance I get."

**A/N: Hope everyone's having a good weekend! Thank you to all of my new followers and ****favorite-ers, and above all, to my reviewers! You guys make me want to write this story more, which is sort of what caused me to update this in the middle of the night (at least in my part of the world). You guys are awesome!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Yep a war has begun! Thank you so much! That's such a unique name! I like it! Thanks for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: They're coming in soon! Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: You're welcome! Thanks for your review! I mostly wanted to update quickly to get that part out of the way and get into the real part of the story. They'll be stronger for what happened, don't worry about them. :)**

**metaladdict: Thank you. I try to make all of my characters strong in their own ways. :)**

**Oh! I'm sorry! I mix up the books and the movies a lot. In the first book Cersei admitted to Ned that she aborted the child that she would have had with Robert. They make her much more sympathetic in the show than in the books, so it's really hard for me to turn off what I see from her in the books. I'm not saying that I'm a Cersei hater-I find her a very interesting and strong character in her own way. But we do all see characters differently and I do see your point of view. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading this story.**

**Where exactly is that typo if you don't mind? My brain is really bad at filling in words that are missing (I blame all of my English teachers for making the class do peer reviews; some of the people in my classes can't even write complete sentences). Thanks for spotting it! Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you so much for you're review! Yes, Ella is one smart cookie!**

**Ojha: Thank you! I want her to be good with words…it will help with a few things later. You'll see. Thanks for your review!**

**HoloArc: Yes, I am! Some parts of the books and show have made me cry too much! I must change at least some of it. In a perfect world it would end how they planned it…to bad they're in Westeros…not many good things happen there… Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: Thank you for your review! So happy you are enjoying it!**

**danceegirl92: Yes, they are safe and at Winterfell. I'm sorry. It's the only way. I'm hoping for a far different outcome than what has happened with the books, but I'm letting my brain children fly right now…hoping they go where I ask them to. I can't control those crazy kids. Thank you for your review!**

**Lady-Finwe: Thank you and thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: She should know better than to cross someone she raised! She taught her daughter everything she knew! Thank you for your review!**

**awkwardHanna: Thank you! I try to update as quickly as I can! I always hate it when I love a story and the author doesn't update for months at a time so I try not to be like that! Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: *nods* I hope so too ;) Thank you for your review!**

**Please review! They are what I feed on to get quicker and longer chapters published. Hint. Hint.**

**Kat**


	13. Death

Ella awoke with a mouth on hers. A naked body between her legs and on top of her. She knew it was Robb just from the way he kissed her. After her brain became a bit less cloudy, she kissed him back, her fingers gliding up his arms to his back.

She knew what he wanted from her. Something she had not given him since she lost the baby. But at the same time, he came to her. He didn't try to find a whore, and he didn't go to anyone else. He came to her. His mouth desperate as he adorned her neck in openmouthed kisses, his hand grabbing at her hip. His hard length pushed against her.

She knew that she could give herself to him again. He needed it. She needed it. They needed to be together again.

She lifted her knees up, cradling his hips between her thighs. That was the signal that Robb had been waiting for, because his hand began pulling up her nightgown until it was around her waist before his fingers ran over her folds. It had been a long time since they had been together, she had forgotten how Robb made her feel.

Ella lifted her hips to push against his hand.

Some of Ella wondered why he didn't smell like blood and sweat, he must have washed before joining her in bed. But the moment his finger entered her, all thoughts left her head.

"Oh," She moaned lightly, arching her back.

"Gods, you're tight." He whispered against her neck, before biting where her shoulder and neck met. "So wet." Those words only made her wetter.

She pulled his face up to kiss him as he flicked her little bundle of nerves, making her legs twitch slightly.

His hand left her so he could pull at the ties on the front of her dress, unlacing them and showing her breasts. His hand cupped one before his thumb and index finger tweaked her nipple.

"Gods, Robb." She said. "I want you." She wrapped her legs around his hips, brushing herself against his hardened member.

Robb slowly guided himself into her, both of them inhaling sharply as he eased all the way inside her.

"Gods, Ella." He kissed her, biting at her lower lip as he pulled out of her before pushing himself back inside her.

Ella moaned against his mouth as she began to move with him. Slowly pulling out and quickly pushing back in. Each time harder, until he hit a sweet spot inside her.

"Gods." Ella cursed, her nails digging into his shoulders. She missed this. She missed him. She missed him like this.

He kissed her again, pulling her close. His arms wrapped around her, like he was trying to make them into one person.

The ball of tension began to build in her lower stomach, but she didn't cry out. She didn't want to alert the camp of their activities, or at least the tents surrounding them. Especially since she knew if she saw Theon, he would make some crude comment to make her uncomfortable.

As they both approached their release, their movements became more erratic; more jerky. Their lips collided as they came together, pulling on each other's bodies until they felt like they couldn't breathe.

As their heartbeats slowed, so did their kisses. Slower, lazier.

Robb rolled off her, slipping out of her. He brought her with him, so she was laying on his chest.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

"I'm all right." He told her.

"I worry about you." She told him. "It's hard to do anything when you're out there. I can't stop thinking about what would happen if you didn't come back."

"Jon told me he got you thinking about something else." Robb said.

"Oh yes, because the incestuous relationship between my mother and her brother is a much better thing to think about." She traced little spirals on his chest.

"Don't think about that." Robb told her. "Think about the army we are meeting up with to take the seven kingdoms. Think about how we haven't lost a battle."

"I'd rather think about where we are right now." Ella replied. "Just you and me, like before."

"What would you have done differently if we had known our future?" Robb asked.

"Obviously not eat those pastries." Ella supplied. "Told your father to get out of there. Told my father about the true parentage of his other children. Do everything differently. Wouldn't you do everything differently."

"I don't know. I'd still marry you."

Ella looked up at him. "On that, dear husband, we have to agree."

XXX

Jon took Ella into the woods the next day upon her request.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked. "You don't how to learn how to fight."

"But I have always wanted to." Ella replied, carrying a bow in her arms, and a quiver on her back. "I want to be able to protect myself, and have more talents than be able to stick someone with the pointy end of a dagger."

"It's not the easiest thing to do." Jon told her. "It's going to take a while to teach you."

"We'll have time." Ella said. "You're stuck with me until the war's over. At the very least you can practice, and can teach me a little something about archery."

"Okay," Jon stopped walking. "I'm pretty sure we are far enough in to not accidentally shoot someone."

"You think I'm going to be that bad?" Ella asked.

"No, I think you will be lucky to be that bad." Jon told her.

Ella sighed. "Well, I can feel the love from here, Jon."

Jon smirked, taking his own bow and showing her how to hold it correctly. "You are right handed, correct?"

Ella nodded.

"Okay, watch what I do." He told her, taking a bow from his quiver and attaching it to his bow string before drawing. "Make sure you relax your bow arm." He told her as he aimed his shot. "Take a breath." He made a show of breathing. "And release the arrow." He released the arrow, and it flung through the air, hitting a tree about twenty yards away. He hit the tree in the center of the trunk, getting a good stick.

Ella tried to imitate his movements, but when she released her arrow it just flopped to the ground about a yard away from her. She turned to Jon, pouting. To his credit, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You are lucky you are pretty." He told her. "No one would want to harm that pretty face."

She hit his arm. "Shut up."

"No, really. Make sure when you threaten someone, they've never actually seen you shoot." He told her.

"You're supposed to be teaching me, not telling me that I have no talent." She told him.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." He said, picking up her fallen arrow. "Take your stance."

She did the same thing she did before, and she felt his arms go over hers.

"Relax your hand." He said, squeezing the hand on her bow lightly. "Use your mouth as an anchor for your thumb." He said,

She did as he told her, making her thumb touch the corner of her mouth.

"Take a breath."

Ella breathed slowly.

He slowly stepped away from her. "Now let it go."

The arrow swam through the air, though it did not hit the tree, it flew passed it, and Ella smiled. It did not flop on the ground. She could have hurt someone with that shot. If she hit them. Her aim was far off, but she was starting to get a feel for it after two shots.

She turned to Jon slowly. "So you're not the worst teacher." She informed him.

Jon smiled. "You bet your royal ass I am."

She hit his arm lightly as she laughed. "Shut up."

XXX

They got back, and when Theon saw them, he walked straight up to them.

"Where have you two been?" He demanded.

Ella looked over him slowly before answering. "We were just shooting, what's wrong?"

"A raven has arrived. Ned Stark is dead." Theon told them.

Theon got blank stares from the two until Ella hugged Jon.

Ella did not actually think that this would happen. She did not believe that her mother would let him die. Now they had nothing over the North. Nothing to stop the rebellion. Her family has just signed their own death warrants.

She pulled away from Jon. "I have to find Robb." She whispered.

Jon nodded. "Go."

"Where is he?" Ella demanded of Theon.

"He went that way." He pointed towards the field. "I don't know if he ever stopped.

"Thank you." She said before taking off in that direction.

Ella needed to find him, needed to see how her husband was doing. Ella knew that Robb loved his father so much.

Ella found him hitting his sword against a tree, ruining his sword and only minorly damaging the tree.

"Robb!" She cried. He couldn't ruin his sword. That was his favorite sword.

Robb turned to Ella, tears in his eyes. He didn't say a word as she walked towards him, and gently took the sword from him. "Don't ruin your sword." She whispered softly.

He released his grip on his sword, and grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her, pushing her up against the tree that he had been hacking at only a moment ago. She dropped the sword and He grabbed her thighs and picked her up. Ella obliged, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He pushed himself against her through the layers of cloth. He sought comfort in her body, and who was she to deny him? She may not have the love for her father that he did for his, but she did understand sadness. She did understand the need for comfort, and she was more than willing to give it.

Robb pulled at the lacings of his pants, releasing himself from her confines before pulling at her small clothes, ripping them to gain access to her. He entered her quickly, pushing her harder into the tree. The bark bit into her back, even through her clothes, but it felt more uncomfortable than painful, and just him inside her felt good. It didn't matter if he was being a bit rougher than usual. Robb was still himself, and he could never be too rough with her. It wasn't in his nature.

But he did pull out of her and push back inside her, deeper this time and with a grunt, scratching her back against the bark again. She knew that there would be scratches on her back that she would have to hide-he would feel bad if he saw them, and she couldn't let that happen.

With every thrust, her back felt a little more raw. He finished far before she would have been able to, which did make her a bit disappointed, but she pushed that from her mind. This wasn't about her. It was about him.

Ella ran her fingers through his curly hair at he rested his forehead against her chest. "What do you need?" She whispered, kissing his hair. "Tell me what you need."

"You just like this." He whispered, he sounded on the verge of tears. "Just stay like this. Can we just stay like this?"

"Okay," she whispered. "Whatever you want." She wrapped her arms around him the best she could, pressed tightly between the tree and Robb.

**A/N: So this weekend I wouldn't stop writing if I wanted to. I honestly have the ****next two chapters already written as well, but I want to tweak them a bit so they should be coming out later this week. But there will be a character showing up in the next chapter whose name starts with "J" and ends with "aime."**

**fairydaisy: Yes, she will. Thank you so much for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yes, they have. Thanks for your review!**

**metaladdict: Thank you! Complications always come up, sadly. Yes, they did. So do I. I hate the Frey's so much. Thank you for your review!**

**CTLex: It would be cool, but things do not always end up as they were planned from the beginning, sadly. Thanks for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: You will see more of Ella playing the game when she meets with her uncles. Thanks for your review!**

**Ojha: Thank you! It will be more noticed when I start writing from Robb's point of view a little later in the story. Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Thank you! How could I do that? Thank you for your review!**

**jelpy1: Thank you! I can't tell what I am planning for the future, but I wish I could. Yes, that was something in the books that always bothered me. I'm hoping to tip the scales in his and Ella's favor, but that doesn't mean that they can tip back. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review! They cause my writing binges that make me update more!**

**Kat**


	14. Fight

"Oh gods. Oh gods." Ella cried, looking at the marks she had been counting since her last moon cycle on a piece of parchment.

"Are you all right?" Catelyn said, walking into the King and Queen's tent.

Ella flipped the piece of paper over, and stood up. "Yes. I am completely fine."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. It's just paper." Ella told her.

"It didn't sound like just paper." Catelyn replied. "You can tell me. It's not good keeping everything inside you."

Ella paused for a long moment. "I think I might be pregnant."

Catelyn stepped towards the girl. "Sit down." She told her. "How long has it been?"

"Over two months." Ella told her. "I promised Robb I would tell him but if I do he will send me back to Winterfell."

"Because that is the safest place for you." Catelyn told her. "He just wants to protect you and your child."

"But my place is here, next to him. Advising and letting him know of the weaknesses I know of. That is my place." Ella told her, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to leave him here."

"You love my son, don't you?" Catelyn said.

Ella nodded. "I do."

"Then you have to do what is best for all of you. Tell him, maybe stay another month, but it will be best for you to be around people who can help you. Get a midwife. Get seven, you'll need it." Catelyn told her. "My girls will help you however they can. You can take Snow with you if you want."

"His name is Jon, Lady Catelyn." Ella told her, her voice getting a bit harder. "And yes, if he agrees, I would love to bring him with me. But he can make his own choices."

"I meant no offense."

"I know you didn't." Ella said. "But he is a person, even if you do not like him, you don't have to be unkind to him."

"Of course, your grace." Ella knew what that meant. She had heard it enough. It's what people said to her mother. To her father. It meant that they would agree. It meant that they would lie. It meant that they stopped listening to whatever royal that was speaking.

XXX

"Robb?" Ella asked when she was putting on her nightgown that night.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." She told him, not facing him. She knew what he would say. She knew what he would do. He would leave the tent. He would get an entourage to lead her back to Winterfell. To keep her and their unborn child safe from harm

"What?" He was out of bed in an instant and standing behind her, stark naked. "You're pregnant?"

"Please don't send me to Winterfell. Not yet." She finally turned around to look at him, and the look on his face was pure joy.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"As sure as I can be." She said. "Please don't-" But he cut off her request with a kiss. Ella knew that this is the happiest he had been in months.

There were good and bad moments during everything. Even in a time of war, with people dying, and him losing his father, he still was happy with the prospect of Ella having his child. He was happy. So happy. Ella could feel it in his kiss. Ella could feel it in his touch. How he pulled her to him before pulling away, smiling.

"We're having a baby." He said softly, before kneeling in front of her and pressing a kiss to her abdomen. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"I'm very sure it's too early to possibly tell." Ella laughed quietly, running her fingers through his hair before her hands cradled his face. "I'm sure we will have to wait until the baby is born."

"Gods, I love you." He stood and kissed her again, pulling off the dress she had so recently put on, making her laugh.

"You know, there was a time where you slowly undressed me." She said, though she didn't stop him, and pressed her naked body against his.

"I always liked you without clothes most." He told her. "I'm just not afraid to make it happen quickly anymore." He pulled her in for another kiss.

Ella broke away, laughing. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it." He said before he bit at her neck.

"Hmm." Ella hummed happily. "Yeah, I do."

Robb rubbed his hands up and down Ella's back slowly. Ella tilted her head back, enjoying him just touching her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair, and hoped that their child would have his auburn curls as well.

Robb pulled away from her, his eyes still shining bright in the candlelight. "If it is a boy can we name him after my father?"

Ella smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."

He kissed her again, able to be happy in that one moment. Truly happy.

XXX

"You're going to see Renly and Stannis if the battle goes as planned." Jon said.

Ella nodded. "If everything goes as planned we will get Riverrun. The last thing I can do before I go to Winterfell is get my uncles to join us. Would you like to come? I will feel better if I have someone I know well with me."

"Of course I will." Jon said.

Ella smiled. "Good. We leave at dawn."

Jon nodded slowly.

"How are you doing? With losing your dad." He had been very quiet in the last few weeks.

"I'm all right." Jon said. "He told me when he left that he would tell me who my mother was when we saw each other again. I guess I'll never know now."

Ella frowned. "I'm sorry." She put down her bow and walked towards him. "Do you want to talk?"

"No. No. I'm fine."

"Jon..." She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Don't lie to me."

"Okay, yeah, I do." Jon said. "But I don't know what to say."

"Sit down." She told him, pulling him down with her to sit in the grass.

Jon didn't fight her.

"Just say whatever you want to. I'm here to listen." Ella told him.

"I want to kill Joffery." Jon told her, ripping some grass out of the earth.

"I know you do." Ella said, her hand rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"It wasn't even a move for the war." He said. "They just killed him because they could, not because it would help them in any way."

"They're sick." Ella told him. "They just wanted to cause pain."

"Then they got what they wanted." Jon said. "I'm ashamed to give them the satisfaction."

"Don't be. We cannot help but feel what we feel." Ella told him. "Turn it into your strength."

"You sound like your uncle." Jon told her.

"Which one?" Ella replied.

"Tyrion. He told me to use being a bastard as armor, and now you're telling me to use being sad as a strength." Jon told her.

"You're not only sad, Jon. You're angry. They're very powerful emotions, and only making it easier to fight." Ella said. "It's a terrible thing, but it helps focus us on what needs to be done."

"Is this what it was like when you lost your father?" Jon asked her.

Ella shook her head slowly. "I did not love my father as you love yours."

Jon stood up, and let the grass in his hand go. "You should probably gather your arrows."

Ella nodded, "Okay." She stood and walked to the arrows she shot.

"The soldiers are returning." Jon said, looking across the field as they watched soldiers returning to camp. There was a big group of them, and they could hear yelling. The group was normal; the yelling was not. "Something's going on."

Ella put her arrows back in her quiver. "Let's go see what is happening, then." She said, slinging her bow over her shoulder.

The two walked back to camp to hear yelling.

"We got the Kingslayer!" Some lord cried.

Ella felt her heart drop to her stomach. She must see him. She must see her uncle. For more than just to hear him confirm what she already knew about her siblings. Out of anyone, he would be the person who knew the reason why Cersei killed her first child. He could tell her everything she wanted to know, and she would be able to tell if he was lying or not. She had to see him.

But the moment that Ella made it through the crowd of men with Jon close behind her, and her husband saw her, his eyes widened.

"Jon get her out of here." Robb yelled at his half brother.

That made the Kingslayer look up. He looked nothing like her uncle. He was covered in mud and blood. His hair was matted, and his once shiny armor had dulled. He was held by two men with his hands behind his back. He stared at his niece, but did not show any emotion. Not in front of her.

"No!" Ella cried as she felt Jon's arms wrap around her waist. "Please, just let me see him." She fought against Jon, but he was much bigger and stronger than she was. Though he struggled, he was able to pull her away as she struggled.

"Jon. Please. Please. Please." She begged, fighting him the best she could, but she was shaking at the thought of seeing her uncle again. She had to see him, she had to.

"You know I can't." Jon said. "It would not be good for you."

"I can handle this." She told him as she stopped struggling.

"And you will, after he is in chains and you will be safe."

"He wouldn't hurt me." Ella said confidently.

"Isn't that what you thought of your mother as well?" Jon asked.

Ella slowly turned towards him. "Okay, I am blind when it comes to people I love. But he could never hurt me. Especially if the rumors are true. I look too much like my mother. Everyone tells me so"

"But you don't." Jon told her. "You have black hair and blue eyes, you are beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I don't see much resemblance anymore."

"Anymore?"

"When you first arrived in the North you were angry at everything and everyone."

"And I am still angry."

"No, you are passionate. You know what needs to happen and how to get it." Jon said. "Much better than the cold woman your mother is."

Ella paused. "She wasn't always so cold."

Jon grimaced. "Let's get you back to your tent. I'm sure you can see your uncle later."

Ella nodded slowly, knowing that there was no way she would be allowed to see him until after the spectacle had ended.

XXX

"You may not see him." Robb told her after already a half hour of arguing. "Look at what your own mother did to you. You are not Jaime's child, imagine what he would do to you given the change!"

"He is not like my mother! He is chained up in a cage." Ella replied. "I just want to ask him something."

"I have Greatjon asking him questions right now." Robb replied. "He is not answering."

"He will speak to me!" Ella said. "I am his niece. We have been through too much for him to just ignore me."

"That was before you betrayed your family."

"Is that what I am? A traitor?" Ella demanded. "If I am a traitor what does that make the rest of my family? My mother is a kinslayer, then. My siblings are products of incest. Maybe we're all just a bit too fucked up for this world. I wonder what that makes you if you love me."

"I did not mean it like that." Robb said. "You're being irrational."

"I'm being irrational? Out of everyone here, who will he speak to? A girl he has known since her birth or a brute of a man who he has never seen before?" Ella replied. "Do you see my logic here?"

"You will not see him." Robb told her.

"Is that an order, dear husband?" Ella asked.

"Yes, it is." He told her. "You are my wife and you will do what I say."

Ella stared at him a moment before she laughed without humor. "We both know I take orders so well. Should I undress and lie on the bed as well?"

"You're being unfair."

"I am being unfair?" She demanded. "You're the one giving me orders!"

"It is what is best for you!"

"What is best for me? How do you know what is best for me? I believe that I can take care of myself just fine."

"Do you not remember when you took care of yourself when you ate what your mother sent you?"

Ella took a deep breath. "That is low, Robb." She turned away from him.

He seemed to know how far he went over the line. "I'm sorry." He reached for her.

Though she couldn't see him, she flinched away from him. "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me."

Robb just froze, unable to speak.

"Go too sleep, your grace. You have a war to fight in."

"Ella."

"I don't believe I need to repeat myself."

Robb backed away from her, knowing that she would not speak to him for the rest of the night.

Ella didn't face him, and he watched her back, her dark hair down her back as sat in a chair, a glass of water in her hand. He watched her until he fell asleep hours later.

Ella could tell when he was asleep by his light snoring. She turned to make sure his eyes were closed when she stood up. He couldn't order her around; no one could. He may be her husband, but she was the queen by birth.

Ella left the tent quietly, it had to be just hours before dawn. She would not have been able to sleep anyway. Not with answers being so close to her.

Grey Wind padded up to her and nuzzled against her.

"Go away." She told him, but with every step she took, he would follow.

"Will you stay quiet?" She asked the wolf, feeling a bit ridiculous for doing it.

The wolf whined a bit, nuzzling against her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she walked towards where she knew the captured Lannisters would be, in the center of the camp.

When she arrived, her uncle was alone in one cage. Six people were guarding the cages, and she was stopped as she walked towards them.

"My lady, the king said no one can see the prisoners."

"And now your queen is giving you orders to let me inside." Ella said, her voice hard. "Now are you going to get in my way or do the smart thing?"

The soldier paused, causing Grey Wind to growl beside her, and the soldier quickly got out of her way.

"Good decision. Take ten paces farther away from the prison if you please." She told him before she strode passed him and walked towards the cage before opening the cage door. Grey Wind walked in beside her.

The kingslayer was tied to a post, sitting in the mud. He slowly looked up to see his niece standing before him. "I wondered how long it would be until you came to see me."

**A/N: I honestly meant to update this sooner, but I've been working a lot this week, and if I haven't been working, I've been prepping for a training course I'm doing later this summer, and if I'm not doing that I'm working on getting in colleges. In case anyone is wondering, this is the scariest, hardest summer of my life so far…and I've only been out a few weeks.**

**ptl4ever419: Joffery's an idiot, remember? Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: Exactly! Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Here you go! Thanks for your review!**

**Masks and Teapots: You have described Joffery perfectly! Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: I know! I did too! GRRM tricked us all. Thank you for your review!**

**metaladdict: I completely agree; Ella isn't Arya. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	15. Would-be Father Would-be Daughter

"You knew I would come." Ella said.

"You look like a Stark." He said, nodding to the wolf who stood beside her, almost like he was protecting her.

"I've been married to one for the better part of a year." Ella told him.

"Does it hurt you to betray your family? Or did it come as easy as breathing?" Jaime asked her. "I always expected more out of you than that. You were the good one."

"I was betrayed first." Ella told him. "Or has your lover not told you what she did to me?"

"My lover?"

"My mother." Ella clarified.

"What did she do to you? Hit you once? Twice? Every parent hits their child at some point." Jaime paused. "Where's your kid? I thought you'd be ready to give birth by now."

"Your sister poisoned me. She slipped me moon tea without telling me. She killed my child."

True surprise crossed Jaime's features.

"She didn't tell you." Ella said. "I guess she knew it wasn't a good thing to do. I'm sure she would have told you."

"How do you know she did it?"

"Evidence points to her." Ella said.

"How long ago?"

"A bit over a month before Ned Stark was arrested." Ella told him.

"I'm so sorry, Ella." He was sincere when he said this. She would see it in his eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight. "I know you wanted that child."

"I did." Ella said.

"I hope you have another, Ella." Jaime told her. "You would be a good mother."

Ella paused. "I'm pregnant again." She told him.

"Congratulations." He told her. "I would hug you...but..." He nodded to his chains. "I doubt I will see you again. I will be killed soon."

"I don't want you to be."

"But your husband will make sure I pay for my crimes, just as you make sure your mother will pay." Jaime said. "Does your husband even know that you are here?"

Ella shook her head. "He forbade me to come."

Jaime smiled slightly. "He should have known better than to do that. That means you have to come now."

"And here I am."

"Here you are."

"Jaime, can you tell me of Grandfather's plans?" She asked.

His face hardened. "That's why you came. You want to know our weaknesses."

"I want a quick war before winter comes." Ella replied. "I know we are nearing the end of summer. We should prepare for winter."

"You're starting to speak like a Stark as well." Jaime said. "I will not betray the family."

"Like I have?" Ella asked. "Like your sister has? The world is full of betrayers. Help us and you can live, Jaime."

"And watch my sister die?"

"I do not plan to kill her." Ella told him. "I plan to exile her."

"And take her children away from her?"

"She can keep Joffery."

"She will kill herself. You give her a fate as good as death." Jaime said. "Your mother will kill herself as you make it through the gates."

"That is her choice, not mine." Ella said. "I would give her a trial."

"Would you punish me as well?" Jaime asked. "Punish Tyrion?"

"I will do what is best for the country." Ella told him. "The more people you kill the harder it will be for me to let you live."

"And your husband has no say in it?"

"Obviously not if I am here." Ella said.

"And why do you care for me? If I have fathered your siblings. I am not your father."

"But as I grew up I wished you were." Ella said as tears appeared in her eyes, though she tried to push them back down. "You were the one I went to. Not my own father."

Jaime paused. "Of all your siblings, I wished that you were my daughter." He told her. "You were the one I wanted to be mine. You were the smart one. The natural leader. I wish my genes had something to do, but the only children that are mine are either is an insane little shit, or simple, sweet children. I always seem to focus on the first born, myself."

"What did they say about Targaryans?" Ella asked. "That every time one was born the gods flipped a coin?"

"Are you saying a coin was flipped three times for your siblings?" Jaime asked.

"Two out of three isn't so bad, is it?" Ella smiled slightly. "I will not let them be harmed. They will have long lives in Casterly Rock. Tyrion will not be harmed."

"What do you think the people will do? Do you think that they will follow you the moment that you step into the city? Or when you sit upon the Iron Throne?"

"I will win them over. The same way I won over the northerners. I will be kind. I will prove to them that I can be everything they want me to be."

"Men don't like women who lead." Jaime told her. "Ask your mother."

"She doesn't lead. She plots and when they fall through she blames it on anything but herself." Ella said. "I will rule as all queens should. I will not let my husband tell me to sit down and be quiet."

"Obviously." Jaime said. "Tell me, does he treat you well?"

Ella nodded. "Yes."

"He has never struck you in any way?"

"Never."

"Then, I believe he is better to you than your father has been to your mother." Jaime told her. "I wish I killed the bastard myself."

"Are you trying to get me to pity her? To not show her exactly where she went wrong?"

"I expect that it will change nothing." Jaime told Ella. "You two are very much alike, except you had better teachers than she did. You play the game far better than she ever has and you're barely seventeen."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"You started a war. Don't tell me you didn't know exactly where my father's army would go. Where I would go. You're going through the Stormlands to meet with Renly and Stannis and then you will go West. While we expected you to go straight to King's Landing. If I had known you were in the camp this would have never happened. I should have known you were too smart for Lannister tactics. You are a Lannister, no matter how much you hate it."

Ella chewed on her cheek. "My husband heeds my council."

"Ella, please don't lie to me. I can tell he loves you. He won't hear a word against you." He lifted his chin, the skin was split there. "There's a cut on my jaw. If you can see it, it is from your husband."

"What did you say?"

"I told him he wasn't being a very good husband if you could still walk." Jaime told her.

"Gods, Uncle Jaime." Ella sighed. "Must you always get a rise out of the people you shouldn't?"

"What fun is being captured if I cannot make the so-called king uncomfortable?" Jaime replied.

"If he is the so-called king then what am I?" Ella asked.

"Oh, you are the queen." He told her. "You should have been the queen. Joffery would never be a good king."

"Then why were you helping him?"

"Family pride?" Jaime replied. "Cersei asked me to? Take your pick of reasons."

The sky was just starting to lighten. Sunrise was approaching.

"Have you stayed up all night?" Jaime asked.

"To see you." Ella told him. "I had to wait until Robb was asleep otherwise he wouldn't have let me go. He's stronger than me."

"As is the bastard who dragged you away the first time."

"Jon. His name is Jon."

"Do you have a little something on the side of your marriage?" Jaime asked.

Ella rolled her eyes. He would not get a rise out of her. "No. He is my friend. My closest friend."

"And he doesn't want you?"

"Of course not, I'm married to his brother."

Jaime just smiled. "And Cersei is my sister."

Ella stopped breathing. He just admitted it. He finally admitted it. She didn't expect him to admit it so easily or quickly. Ella touched Grey Wind's back to steady her.

"Did you not expect me to admit it to you? Favorite niece."

"Only niece." She corrected, breathlessly, her hand touching her stomach.

"You're pregnant again, aren't you?" Jaime asked.

Ella nodded.

"Then you best get your rest. Go. Before your husband awakes to see you gone."

"He shouldn't be surprised." Ella told her uncle. "We had a fight. I will tell him the truth. Either way I will be going to see my uncles."

"Then you best go." Jaime told her. "Say a prayer for your uncle."

"I do not pray anymore." She told him as she turned to leave. "But you will forever be in my thoughts."

"Goodbye, Ella. Tell your husband I send my regards."

Ella paused, turning her head to look at him. "What did you see in Cersei?"

"Myself."

XXX

Ella returned to the tent before Robb awoke to grab the saddlebag she had already packed to take with her and change into traveling clothes. She strung her quiver over her shoulder along with her bow. Grey Wind stayed beside her, and kept licking at her stomach like he knew a baby was inside her. She had a wolf protecter-or her baby did at least.

"Ella?" Robb's sleepy voice said. "Did you ever come to bed."

"Go back to sleep." She told him harshly. "We need a bit of time apart anyway."

"Ella, we need to talk."

"No, Robb. I need to go. I leave at dawn."

"Ella-"

"I will be back after I meet with my uncles. Jon is going with me. You have nothing to worry about. I promise not to eat anything."

"Ella-"

But she left without letting him get another word in. She heard him scramble to follow her, but she kept walking. He wouldn't make a show out of their fight. A few days apart will be good for them.

She walked to where the horses were, not surprised to see Jon waiting for her along with Ser Roderick. They could move faster with the fewest amount of people they could. Jon handed her the reigns to a black horse.

"You look tired." He greeted her.

"Shall we get on our way?" She asked as she put her saddlebags on her horse.

"In a hurry?" Ser Roderick asked from atop his horse. "Because the King Robb is about ten yards away."

Ella sighed as she put the reigns over her horse's head. "Doesn't matter." She pulled herself into her saddle.

"Ella, can we speak for a moment?" Robb said, grabbing her horse's reigns to stop her from moving.

"Do not make a fool of yourself, Robb." She told him. "I will return in a few days. We will speak then."

"Ella, I'm sorry."

"As you should be. Uncle Jaime sends his regards. Now please, I have a war to win." Ella told him, her face like stone.

Jon got into his saddle. "She'll be safe, Robb." Jon told him.

Robb released her reigns. "I love you."

Ella looked away from him before squeezing the horse with her heels, getting on their way, leaving Robb behind.

"Had a fight?" Jon asked as they left camp.

"I don't want to talk about it."

XXX

"Uncle Renly." Ella said as she embraced her uncle. They both wore crowns, though Ella's was the same silver one she wore when she was wed. Renly's was similar, though his was bronze and much more masculine.

"Ella." Renly said. "You look older."

"It has been a year since you last saw me." Ella said. "I must be aging rather quickly, then."

"No. When I think of you I will always see the ten year old who tried to speak only in questions to me for a week."

Ella laughed. "How could I forget?" She stepped away from him to introduce her escorts. "This is Ser Roderick." He bowed. "And this is Jon Snow, a very good friend of mine."

"You're Ned Stark's bastard, are you not?" Renly asked as Jon bowed.

"Son." Ella corrected. "It means the same thing does it not?" She inclined her head.

Renly knew exactly what she meant by that question. "Of course." He nodded quickly. "Good to meet you both." He held out his hand to a pretty brown haired girl who stood behind him. "This is Margaery Tyrell, my wife."

"Nice to meet you." Ella said. "I hope my uncle is treating you kindly." She winked at the girl.

Margaery smiled shyly. "He is a wonderful man, my lady."

"Your grace." Ser Roderick corrected. "She is the queen."

"But I thought my husband was the king." She said, looking a bit confused. Ella knew better than to believe it.

"That is yet to be decided." Ella said. "Would you like to speak of it now, Uncle? I already have Uncle Stannis pledged to me along with the whole of the North and the Riverlands."

Renly smiled thinly. "We will speak of it in the morning when we all can meet. You must be tired from your journey."

"Brienne." He called to a knight in blue armor, who had flaxen hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a very homely face, and was much taller than Ella. Ella felt like she wouldn't even come close to her shoulder if she stood beside the knight. The knight, Brienne stepped forward.

"Yes, your grace?" She asked.

"Please escort my niece and her companions to their tents." Renly said. "They are tired from their journey."

"Yes, your grace." She bowed to Renly before escorting the three out or the open, taller than all of them.

Ella walked beside the much larger woman. "Hello, Lady Brienne, may I call you that?"

"I am no lady." Brienne said, clearly struggling with what to call Ella. "Your grace." She was a king's daughter after all.

"Then what would you prefer? Ser Brienne?"

"Just Brienne." Brienne said.

"Brienne it is." Ella nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Tarth."

Ella smiled. "You are _the_ Brienne of Tarth."

"Have you heard of me?"

"Only a bit. You are a true warrior." Ella said, thinking back to a time when she heard a few knights were talking down about this woman. But just by seeing how she moved Ella could tell that she was a warrior; she moved like Uncle Jaime. "How did you come to serve my uncle?"

"He is the true king."

"In your logic." Ella replied softly. "Which I blame no one for. Everyone seems to want to be king."

"Even you?"

"Yes, in my own way. I will be queen. It is my birthright. I am Robert Baratheon's only true born child." Ella said.

Brienne did not respond.

"I will not ask you to see things my way. But in succession Stannis would be after me and then Renly." Ella went on. "Renly is just more popular, so he has more swords sworn to him than to Stannis."

"You believe I allied myself with him for popularity?" Brienne asked. Ella could hear the thinly disguised offense in her tone.

"I do not mean to offend you. That is not what I meant at all. In truth, you made a smart choice. And also in truth, I do not want to spend time fighting with my uncles with Joffery sits on the throne. We have better things to do than squabble on who should have the throne." Ella told her.

"Is Joffery not your brother, your grace."

"Perhaps you will meet him one day and understand why I say that no, he is not." Ella said.

"Of course, your grace."

Ella hated it when people said that.

XXX

Renly and Ella rode side by side to the hill that was chosen for the meeting between uncles and niece. It was a sunny day, warm with a nice breeze. Ella's dark hair was tied in a braid down her back to keep it out of her way. She had her bow and arrows across her back as usual; she felt safer with her on them. Ser Loras Tyrell and Brienne of Tarth were with Renly, and Ser Roderick and Jon were with Ella.

Stannis was already on the hill, accompanied by a knight and a woman dressed in red. They seemed to be in deep conversation. The Red Woman was the first to see Ella.

"Her. She is the queen I spoke to you about, my lord." The red woman said. "I saw her in the flames."

Ella looked between the woman and her uncle, obviously confused by what she had heard.

"Stannis, I hear that you have decided to pledge your sword and armies to our niece." Renly said, ignoring the red woman. "Did you not even think about backing your brother first?"

"I sure you have enough men backing you." Stannis replied. "Neither of us are the true king, Renly. Ella is Robert's only heir."

"She is a woman." Renly replied.

"There is a woman in your guard, Uncle." Ella said harshly. "Do not judge me by my sex. That will be your downfall. Even if I was not the next in line, it would not be you. Stannis is older than you. The succession would be Stannis and then you."

"Ella has found her tongue in the North it seems." Stannis said, looking impressed with his niece. "She will be a fine queen."

"And I would use both of you as advisors." Ella told them. "I will need people that I trust to help me run the Seven Kingdoms. I trust you both, and I trust you, Renly to make the wise decision here."

"Wise?" Renly asked. "I love you, Ella, but you are barely more than a girl."

"I am a woman grown, and I have been through more than you would believe in the last year."

"Yes, you lost your father and found out your uncle and mother have been fucking. That must have been devastating." Renly said, sarcasm seeping into his tone.

"So much more than that has happened." Ella told him. "I got married and was left behind by my family. When I finally found a place and became pregnant, my mother laced my food to make me have a miscarriage. I helped start a war, and I have helped plan it. I have seen the bodies of the dead and I understand what war is. I was a girl the last time you saw me, but now I am a woman."

"Your mother poisoned you?" Renly asked. "And that is supposed to make me come to your side."

Ella looked at their entourage. "May we speak alone, uncles? I would feel more comfortable with it."

They both nodded.

"May I ask everyone to go down the hill. We will be down shortly." Ella said.

There was a bit of pause, but they all left. Jon was the one that waited longest.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very. We have nothing to fear from each other." Ella told him.

After Jon was far enough away, Renly spoke.

"You seemed to get the North to love you well enough." Renly said.

"It's a talent of mine." Ella responded. "But uncle. I am not asking you to pity me. I am asking you to help me get to the crown. It takes many people to rule, and I would like us to rule together."

"It would waste time to fight with each other." Stannis said. "It would save mens lives just to join us. We outnumber you two-to-one."

"So it is a threat, then?" Renly asked.

"Uncle Renly, do you care for me at all?" Ella asked. "Do not look down on me for my sex. Look at me for my accomplishments. Look at what I have done. Look at what the North has done. We are capable of winning the war. With all of us together, we would win before winter."

"And put you on the throne."

"Stop being stubborn, brother." Stannis told him.

"He can be stubborn all he likes," Ella told her eldest uncle. "He knows what I know. He knows that I can ruin him."

"With what?" Renly asked.

"With your little toy you brought with you."

"Brienne?"

"Loras Tyrell." Ella replied. "I know you had him back in the capital. You've had many toys, I believe I walked in on you once when one man had your cock in his mouth."

Renly's eyes widened, not only at her language, but at her memory. "You were six. You didn't know what was happening."

"I have a good memory. I've known for years about you." Ella told him. "There's not shame in it. Not to me anyway. But imagine what would happen if it spread to less...tolerant ears."

Renly opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering her. "You know how to play."

Ella nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I'm impressed." Renly said. "You have grown up."

"Do you swear your sword to me?"

"My sword and my reputation, apparently."

**A/N: So, I'm writing Chapter 19 right now, so I'm a fair bit ahead of you all. Do you know what that means? I will be updating more often! Or I should be…if I have good wifi and my computer decides to work. I'm having a bit of spotty wifi right now, so I hope this goes up.**

**ZabuzasGirl: Yep! And they will definitely be seen again! Thank you for your review!**

**Naruhina1519: I can not say what she is having, but I have already written the birth scene so it is in the near-future of these chapters! Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! And thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: You'll get a reaction, I don't know if it's going to be one you're expecting, though. Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Yes, and this baby will be born-I promise. Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Nope! She's going to do what she wants, and that's something I love about writing her. Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: Yes. Thank you so much! I always find that you can't just have one major conflict in your life…they at least come in pairs. But mostly what's going on with Robb and Ella is there are two strong personalities and they are going to bump heads at some points. Thank you so much for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: Yes, he does. But he also knew the moment it left his mouth that it was not a good thing to say. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review! They make this author super happy!**

**Kat**


	16. Goodbye

"How did you get him to agree so quickly?" Jon asked as they rode back to the Northerner's camp.

"I am his favorite niece." Ella replied. "I have a special place in his heart; he just needed reminding of that."

XXX

Ella sat around a map of Westeros with Lord Karstark, Lord Bolton, Ser Roderick, Jon, Theon Greyjoy, and Robb as she told them of the plan her and her uncles had spoken of.

"Right now there is a Lannister army here." She pointed to Harrenhall. "Very large. The Mountain is there. Get him out of the way and it will make everything much easier. Their plan is we come from the North, Renly sneaks from the East and Stannis from the South. At the very least we can push them back into the Westernlands. With our numbers, the odds are very much in our favor."

"All of our men in one place?" Karstark asked. "That is not wise."

"No, not all of them. Stannis has ships that are at his call. Renly will only be sending half of his men. And half of the Northern men will stay here. There is a chance that the Lannisters may try to take the rest of the Riverlands, or destroy the farms to try to starve us, and we cannot let that happen. Robb will lead the attack on Harrenhall."

"Why not someone more expirenced?" Karstark asked.

"He has not lost a single battle, my lord. He is also the only one I trust to do what is right with the prisoners you take." Ella looked up. "Does everyone understand this plan?"

"I have a question." Theon said.

"Does anyone else have a question?" Ella asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why will you not take my question?"

"Because obviously you are going to say something about my sex and I am saving you from the embarrassment of saying it." Ella told him. "But if you want to ask your question, I always love a good laugh at a man's stupidity."

Theon raised his hands in surrender. "Retract claws please."

Ella ignored him. "Does everyone else understand?"

"Yes, your grace." Lord Karstark said.

"When will this take place?" Lord Bolton asked.

"A month." Ella told him. "That should give everyone time to prepare."

XXX

"I want to talk to you." Robb said. "Before you leave for Winterfell."

"Don't worry. I haven't had any tea lately." Ella replied as she packed her things for her journey in three days. Her stomach was rounding out now as she reached the halfway mark of her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Ella." Robb told her. "I truly am. I was far out of line. Just as I was to give you an order. You are my wife not a servant. I beg you to forgive me. I haven't been able to sleep since you left. I haven't been able to eat. Please, forgive me. I will do anything you want. I just don't want you to leave me when we are fighting."

Ella closed her eyes. "I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you. I was wrong. I was so wrong." He took her hands in his, and she let him.

"I forgive you. We were both a little riled up." Ella said.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

He kissed her forehead and embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I also know you went to see the kingslayer."

Ella pulled away from him so she could see his face. There was no anger there.

"I knew you would." Robb said. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Did you find out anything?"

"He didn't know what his sister did to me. Nothing really about the war. He admitted to me that my siblings are my half siblings. Nothing more." Ella sighed. "But he may know nothing at all. My grandfather could have changed the plans completely if he lost Jaime. Either way Jaime is a valuable peace to have. Tywin won't bargain, but Cersei may."

"Is that your way of asking for him to stay alive?"

"It's my way of saying he should be. Even if he wasn't my uncle...he's still a piece we could play."

"Are you going to see him again?" Robb asked.

Ella nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." At least this time he didn't try to stop her.

XXX

"I wanted to say goodbye." Ella told Jaime when she went to visit him again.

"Where are you going?" Jaime asked.

"Winterfell." Ella told him. "It is the safest place for me and my child."

"Of course it is." Jaime said. "You will be surrounded by wolves to protect you."

"I wish things could have been different, Uncle." Ella told him. "I wish everyone played by the rules."

"It wouldn't be much of a game if everyone played by the rules." Jaime said. "Though, killing Ned Stark was very stupid of Joffery to do."

"You mean that was not the plan all along?" Ella replied. "I'm sure Cersei could have stopped it."

"Ned Stark wasn't supposed to die." Jaime told her. "Your mother cannot seem to control any of her children."

"Yes, that would seem to be so." Ella agreed. "After all, one of her children is against the other."

"With thousands of swords at her back." Jaime said. "Did you get your uncles to agree to work with you?"

Ella nodded. "Of course, I am the true heir."

"You keep blaming it on that, but you never say that you would be a good queen."

"I would be better than my father and Joffery. My father only whored and drank. Other people ran the Seven Kingdoms for him. I will not be that kind of queen."

"And you expect men to respect you?" Jaime asked. "When all they actually want to do is get between your thighs?"

"That cannot be all men think about." Ella said.

"Yes, all men think about it." Jaime told her. "Surely your husband has been taking advantage of having his wife here, otherwise you would not be with child."

"Are you trying to make me upset with you?" Ella asked. "Because we both know that you only try that when you are trying to either get a rise out of them or make them hate you. I will never hate you, Uncle."

"Perhaps you should." Jaime told her.

"I have too many good memories of you." Ella told him, a sad note in her voice. "I could not hate you even if I tried."

XXX

"Whoa." Ella said, her hands covering her stomach on her last night in the camp. She had been packing her final things.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked, rushing to her side. "Is the baby okay?"

"I think the baby's moving." Ella said, putting his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel it?"

"Whoa." He said, staring at her with wide eyes.

She nodded. "I know."

"This means our kid is really healthy, right?" He asked. "A lively kid."

"A lively little prince or princess." Ella smiled. "But this is really weird. I'm sharing my body with another little body."

"Gods, I wish I could help you welcome him into the world." Robb's eyes turned sad.

"I do too, but we will be just fine." Ella told him.

"Ella, if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that." Ella told him. "You will make it, and you will meet your child. We will see each other again."

"But-"

"No." Ella told him. "I don't even want to hear of it. Not at all."

"Ella. It is a possibility."

"Of course I know that." Ella told him. "I can't stop imagining it, but I don't want to. I don't know what I would do if you died. I wouldn't be able to move on."

Robb kissed her. "Who would have thought a year after we have been married that you would say that."

Ella paused. "It's been a year?"

Robb nodded.

"I feel like it's been longer." She whispered. "Another lifetime."

"Much has happened." Robb agreed. "It was a lifetime ago. We were children then."

"Children don't last long in wars, Robb." She said. "Our parents were children of war as well. It seems that no one can keep the peace anymore."

"We will." Robb told her. "Our children will live free from wars. They will have the lives we wish we had."

Ella smiled. "Swear to me." She said. "Swear to me that will happen."

"I swear to you." He whispered.

"It is our last night together." She whispered.

"I swear I will remain faithful to you." He told her. "No other woman could compare to you otherwise."

Just from the look in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. She kissed him. "Gods I love you." She whispered before kissing him again.

They kissed as Robb pulled the laces of her dress out, and she worked on Robb's clothing as well. They fell into bed naked with tangled limbs. Kissing and touching and just enjoying the other completely.

They ignored what they would have to say in the morning. They ignored the imminent goodbye that they would have to face. They ignored that Robb would not be able to see their child until the end of the war. They ignored they he may not return from war. They ignored that this would be the last time they would see each other until the fighting was over.

What precious time they would have left would not be focused on the sad, but on each other. Give them both the memories they needed from each other to live without each other for whatever amount of time they would be apart.

The next morning, Ella dressed for her last time in that tent, and Robb walked her to where she would be leaving, but stopped a few paces away from them.

"I will think about you everyday." He told her before kissing her lightly.

Ella smiled. "The next time you see me there will be a child in my arms."

Robb placed his hand lightly on her stomach. "Our child."

They kissed again, holding onto each other for a few moments until Ella pulled away. Every time she did it was a bit harder than before.

"I don't care what you have to do." Ella told him. "Just survive. Please. I don't know what I would do."

"I'll tell you what," Robb replied, smiling, though it didn't reach his eyes. "If you survive, I'll survive, and when we meet again we will survive together."

"Sounds like a plan." Ella said before looking at where twenty companions were. "I have to go.

"I know." He said. "Love you."

"Love you." Ella kissed him one last time. It was short and sweet, and broke her heart a little bit. But Ella turned away from him and walked to her horse. She would not have been able to go if she looked back for even a moment. This was the right thing to do for her child. They would both be in much more danger if she stayed in the war camp. Winterfell was the safest place for her. It had to be.

Ella didn't cry as they rode away. It would make the men around her-besides Jon-respect her less. She could not let that happen.

XXX

It took a month to get to Winterfell, and the Stark children all greeted her happily, awaiting news from the war. Wanting to hear stories of the war. Ella excused herself rather quickly, wanting to bathe and change her clothing.

During sup, she told them what was happening.

"Your mother and brother are doing very well." Ella told them. "Robb has not lost a battle yet."

"What did you do while you were there?" Sansa asked her. "War is no place for a woman."

"It depends on the woman." Ella replied. "I was doing quite well there. I helped with the battle plans and helping them get in the Lannister's heads."

"Don't forget that you got your uncles to join the North." Jon said.

"Have you heard anything from your brother in the last month?" Ella asked them.

"Only that you were coming." Bran told her. "We haven't heard much."

Ella nodded slowly. "Okay." She would have to ask Maester Luwin to send a raven to Robb to ask him to at least tell her that he is still alive.

"Mother also told Maester Luwin to get the midwifes she used when she had Rickon." Sansa told her.

"That is very kind of her." Ella said. "When can I meet them?"

"They are set to arrive in three days. You got here a bit quicker than we thought." Sansa told her.

"Yes. We were eager to get back." Ella said. "When you are expecting your child, you will understand."

"I'm sure." Sansa smiled. "Is it wonderful expecting a child? Every child you have is going to be a prince or princess."

Ella nodded. "Yes. It is wonderful. And frightening. You will see in your own time. There is nothing to describe it."

"What names are you thinking of?" Sansa asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, Robb wants to name him after your father." Ella said. "Would that be all right with you all?"

"You'd name your child after our dad?" Bran asked.

Ella shifted, uncomfortable. "Are you all right with that?"

"Yeah." Arya said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know." Ella said honestly.

"I think we'd always need a Ned Stark in the world." Jon said, winking at her. He already knew what she and Robb planned to do.

Ella laughed, hitting Jon's arm lightly. "Do not tease me, Jon."

"You need a bit more humor in your life." He replied. "I am only trying to supply it."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You used to be the most somber of us all, Jon."

"Things change, Ella. You know that as well as I."

"Yes, I guess that is true."

**A/N: Three updates in three days! I'm on a roll! I am also writing my favorite chapter so far (Chapter 21) and I'm waiting for my If/Then soundtrack to come in the mail so I can get in the mood I need to be to write it. Has anyone seen If/Then? It's amazing. And it has this one song that is going to sum up what's going to happen to Ella. Sorry for my rambling.**

**ptl4ever419: Thank you! Yes, Ella will get what she wants…even if she has to blackmail to get it. Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Yes, she did. I had more fun writing that than I should have. Thank you, and thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Dorne's actually not in the picture right now, but they may be later. Yes, she is stubborn! Thank you for your review!**

**Amanda: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**Naruhina1519: Thank you so much! Yeah, there were some powerful things in that conversation…It was a bit difficult to get the pacing right. Yes, don't mess with Ella. She knows how to play. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Thank you for your review! Here you go!**

**CLTex: Thank you so much! I really had trouble with the pacing of that conversation. I'm so happy you think it was good! Yes, she knows how to play. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**DarylDixon'sLover; Thank you darling!**

**metaladdict: Thank you! Yes, Ella knows exactly what to say to Renly. I cannot say a thing about Brienne, but they will interact again. Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: Yes, me too! It was so much fun to write! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review! They make me super happy and cause me to update really quickly.**

**Kat**


	17. Winterfell

"Hello, your grace, I am Loraine." Said a woman of at least forty years. She had a kind face and dark hair that was just beginning to gain grey. One of the midwives that would be helping her. "I am the lead midwife. This is my apprentice, Elena. With your permission, she will be assisting me."

"Of course." Ella said. "Are there others as well?"

"Yes, all specializing in different things. One for labor and will help you with your contractions, another for the afterbirth, and another to help you learn how to nurse your child."

"And you?" Ella asked.

"I will help you through the birth." Loraine said. "I have delivered hundreds of children successfully, including Lord Rickon and Lady Arya."

"Lady Catelyn suggested you to me." Ella told her. "I would like to speak with you and all of my midwives if I can."

"Anything you like, your grace." Loraine said.

"Good. Could you all come for tea a week from today?" Ella said.

"Yes. I will see to it all of us can make it." Loraine replied.

Ella smiled. "Good."

XXX

"What are you going to name the child if it is a girl?" Sansa asked as she and Ella had tea one day.

Ella paused for a moment. "Lilliana, I guess. It was what we were going to name our previous child if it was a girl. Though, I may change my mind by the time he or she gets here."

"What do you want it to be?" Sansa asked.

"As long as my baby is healthy, I'm fine." Ella told her. "But can you imagine dressing the child? I'm going to have too much fun with that."

"Would the aunt be allowed to dress the child as well?" Sansa asked.

"Oh, we can do it together." Ella told her. "Some sister bonding time, but only after they start walking. Can you imagine how cute it will be all wobbly?"

Sansa smiled. "Yes, I can't wait. And after the war you can put a little crown on the little prince or princess."

"A little prince or princess." Ella paused, wondering if her mother ever said this about her. Did her mother ever have any plans for her? Ever dream of dressing her in clothes? Ella wondered if her mother had if things would have been different between them. Ella always thought that Cersei loved her, but Ella wasn't sure anymore.

Ella would always love her child, and support it no matter what. She would be the best mother. The mother she never had.

XXX

Ella's stomach was larger than it had ever been. She wanted the baby out. She wanted to have her body back and not have the aches and pains that she had while pregnant. Waking up in the middle of the night when the baby was kicking wasn't fun either.

The midwives told her that she was due any day, but Ella could not figure out why it hadn't happened yet. She wanted to get it over with. She wanted her baby in her arms, not in her womb. She wanted to see if it was a boy or girl, and name the child accordingly. She just wanted her child.

"You look like you're about to burst." Jon told her as he helped her from a chair late one night. Everyone else had already gone to bed.

"Be quiet, Jon." Ella told him. "I like you, I would rather not bite you right now."

"Bite me?" Jon replied. "You'd bite me?"

"What would you do if I did?" She challenged.

He thought for a moment. "Scream, probably."

Ella laughed. "Would it be high pitched like a little girl?"

"I do not know. I am not one for screaming, exactly."

"So I should feel special for making you scream?" Ella asked.

"You should." He told her. "It is a very hard thing to make me do. I haven't heard you scream either, well other than when I dragged you from your uncle."

"Well according to my midwives, you will be hearing my screams when I have this little child." Ella said, patting her stomach softly. "Apparently it won't feel small when I give birth. Oh the wonders of being a woman."

"Yes, I have to say I prefer being a man, myself."

"Of course you would. Having children is easy for your sex." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Robb doesn't make it seem easy." Jon said. "He has been making me swear every day since he found out you were pregnant again that I would take care of you no matter what happens."

"Of course he would do that, but not tell me if my plan worked to get rid of them at Harrenhall. If they can get to the Westernlands then they can stop destroying other people's land."

"I'm sure he will send word sooner or later." Jon said. "Or the raven got lost, or was killed. So many things could have happened. It is nothing to worry about."

"I am sure you are right." Ella said as she linked her arm through his. "Walk with me a bit."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jon asked, but he didn't stop her from walking.

"I am sure it will not hurt me." Ella said. "I just want to stretch my legs a bit."

"If you insist, maybe we should keep it inside the castle, though." Jon stated. "I would rather not have to carry you back to the castle like I did when you fainted that first time."

"Yes, that would be wise." Ella laughed as they walked their first turn around the room. "I would hate to have you carry a pregnant woman all the way back. You know how I love to walk, so."

"Only when you are not supposed to." Jon replied. "I know you love doing what people tell you not to."

"Like what?"

"Well, see Jaime Lannister for one." Jon said. "Don't tell me that you didn't go. I knew the moment that Robb ordered you not to."

"You could hear our fight?" Ella asked.

"Your tent is next to mine and Theon's." Jon told her. "I wish I could say I could only hear you fighting."

Ella covered her face with her hand as she laughed, blushing a bit. "Gods."

"Yeah, you said that then too." Jon told her, grinning. He enjoyed embarrassing her.

She hit his arm. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because Theon made fun of Robb for it all the time. I thought you knew." He told her.

"I didn't." Ella uncovered her face. "Gods, I'm mortified."

Jon laughed.

"Wait, Robb knew?" Ella realized. "I'm going to kill him when I get a hold of him. He never told me!" Ella's hands flew to her stomach as her face went pale and her eyes showed fear.

"What's wrong?" Jon demanded, all hints of mirth gone from his face.

"The baby's coming."

XXX

"Ser, you must leave." One of the midwives, Kenna, told Jon.

"The only way I'm leaving is if Ella tells me to leave." Jon told the woman before turning to Ella. "Ella?"

Ella took his hand. "Just stay by my head."

"A birthing chamber is no place for a man, your grace."

If looks could kill, Kenna would have been dead on the floor. "Do I look like I care about that?" Ella's body stiffened and a cry left her lips. "How long does this last?" She demanded with her body still stiffened. Her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be.

"Depends on the woman, your grace." Kenna told her. "Sometimes a few hours, sometimes half a day."

"Gods." Ella cursed. She honestly was not surprised. She had felt like it had been happening forever when it had only been an hour since she started active labor. Before, it wasn't so bad. She could still walk and talk pretty easily though her contractions. Now she struggled to even speak through them. She just wanted it to be over. She wanted it to end.

XXX

When the contractions became closer and closer together, she felt like she would break Jon's hand with the grip of her own. She could feel his knuckles pop when she squeezed his hand really hard while she was in pain. She tried to focus on that, and not on the pain.

"Your grace, you need to start pushing." Loraine told her, who was at the end of the birthing bed, Elena and Kenna at her side.

Now Ella wondered why ten minutes ago she was begging for this to happen. It hurt. It hurt worse than it did before. She knew it would hurt-she had to know, she was with her mother when she had Myrcella. She had never heard her mother cry out like she did that day.

Ella pushed, just as she was instructed, and she felt like she was getting split in half. The cry that came out of her mouth was so weak that barely a sound escape her lips.

"Okay, stop." The midwife told her.

"What?" She said, breathless, she didn't want to stop. The pain would stay as long as the baby was still inside her. She just wanted it to be over.

"Stop." The midwife said. "And breathe. Keep taking breaths."

"Ella, Ella look at me." Jon said.

Ella turned her head to look at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. "I want this to be over. I don't want it to be like this."

"Then what do you want?" He asked. "Tell me what you want."

"I want Robb." Another contraction took her again, and a quiet cry left her lips.

"Push." The midwife told her.

Ella pushed the best she could, until the baby left her body, and Elena cut the cord that connected mother and child.

Ella was concerned. "Why isn't there crying? Myrcella cried. Why isn't my child crying?"

The next second seemed to pass like hours until the baby started crying,

"We have a new prince, your grace." Elena told her, as she wrapped the chid in a blanket before handing the queen her prince.

"Ned." Ella whispered, looking upon her child, and holding him to her as strongly as she could. "His name is Ned."

XXX

"What are you doing?" Catelyn demanded of her son.

Robb was destroying things in his tent, a rather rabid look was in his eye as he looked up at his mother.

"Ella is having the child."

"That is good news." Catelyn said. "Why are you upset."

"I should be there with her! I should be there!" He threw a Lannister figurine across the tent before picking up a piece of cloth and something fell out of it.

"You wouldn't have been allowed in the room." Catelyn told him. "You would see the child after he was pulled from her."

"I would have been there." Robb told his mother, kneeling to see what had fallen. Ella's crown. "I wouldn't let her do it alone. I would kill anyone who would have gotten in my way." He stared at the crown, holding it in both of his hands.

"Strong words, Robb. Either way she is having the child." Catelyn told him. "I wish you were there too, but there is a war going on. You will see your child when the war is over. You should be getting word on the sex soon enough. She has probably given birth in the time that the raven took to get here. She wasn't alone. She had an army of midwives. She is a strong girl, she will be just fine."

"I want this war over."

"Everyone does, Robb." Catelyn told him. "So, get farther into the Westernlands. The Mountain is dead, so not lose the ground you've gained."

"Yes, the Mountain is dead, and Tywin Lannister is next." His hands tightened around the cool metal, the antlers biting into his hands.

**A/N: For the record, guys. I'm a 16 year old girl and have never had a kid. I don't know what it's like to give birth, and I don't plan to anytime soon. I just went off what the internet told me. I know the internet lies, but it's all I got. Haha.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Yes, she is! Thank you for your review!**

**yougotnothingonme: Thank you! So do I. I saw it over Spring Break and I'm really sad it's not up for more Tony's this year! I am happy to say that it is not that song, but it is still a very emotional song. I'm going to name the chapter the name of the song, just so you know which one it is ;) Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: Thank you! Its not a happy separation, as you can see above, but it is a real one. Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Thank you! What is that? Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! You bet she's a queen! Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! I try to keep as close to the book as possible, since I feel I know them better in that than the show (I'm also a season behind on the show so I don't know exactly what going on other than on tumblr haha). Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: I cannot tell you how many times I read your review and kind of teared up a little. That means so much to me, you don't even know. I cannot even tell you how much that means to me. I hug you through my laptop! Yes, she is opening up. That's something I don't like about some characters (and how authors write them), a character rarely can successfully do a complete 180 turn. I want to keep her the badass she is, but maybe soften her a bit. P.s. I won't. It doesn't fit this story, and I cried for weeks after I read it. I cannot go through that pain again. I haven't even watched the clip in the show. P.p.s. I laughed really hard when I read that. Thank you for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: I have answered that in the above chapter :D Thank you for your review!**

**Lizzete: Thank you! And thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Most of the time. Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Than you! That means a lot to me! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	18. Iron Islanders

Ella stayed in bed for two weeks after she gave birth to heal. Her child only leaving her to be passed around by his aunts and uncles.

"He is so beautiful." Sansa told her, as she held the baby in her arms. It was just the girls today; the boys were making sure that everything would be done around the castle. "He has your eyes."

Ella smiled. "I think he looks like Robb. At least I like to believe that he does."

"I think he does." Arya agreed. "It's like we have our own little Robb here while Robb is in the war."

Ella's smile turned sad. "Yes. He will be a good reminder to have around. But the war should be over soon...or at least I hope it will be.

Baby Ned started crying.

"What's wrong?" Sansa asked the baby, starting to rock him.

"He's probably hungry." Ella said, holding her arms out for her child. She felt a little better with her child back on her arms as she unlaced her dress to nurse her child. "See?"

"How do you know like that?" Arya asked.

"I don't know." Ella said honestly. "I guess my mother did it with Myrcella when she was a baby. She was good with babies. Back then, we needed her as much as she needed us."

"Do you miss your mother?" Sansa asked.

"I used to." Ella told her honestly. "But not anymore. I missed her for the first month, but I don't want her near me anymore. She will not be welcome in my kingdoms when we win the war."

"How can you go from loving to hating her in a year?" Arya asked.

"There's only so much you can handle from someone you love, Arya. I hope you never have to find out about that." Ella told her.

XXX

"If we get my father's ships to attack Lannisport we could surround them and make them yield." Theon told Robb. "Let me go to my father. He will listen to me. I'm his only son."

"What would he want in return? He has no love for mine or Ella's family." Robb replied.

"Give him the Iron Islands. They are a small part of the country, and it will make the war end quicker." Theon said. "It will be finished sooner than it would without them. You will be back with your wife, and you can finally see your son."

Robb paused, remembering what Ella said about Iron Islanders. They were not to be trusted. But Ella didn't know them. She didn't like Theon either, and that could be clouding her judgement.

"Can you do on your own?" Robb asked him.

"Yes. I'll get to a ship and send a raven when he agrees to the plans."

"I will have the agreement ready by morning." Robb told him. "Let us end this war."

XXX

Ella walked with her child in her arms, getting some fresh air. The air was cooling. Ella could tell that fall was already here, and winter was on its way. Winters were harsh, and even worse to fight in. The war would have to be over soon, otherwise both sides would suffer in the ruthless cold that was coming.

She was beginning to get her body back, which she was happy about. She had missed it for the last few months. Her baby was starting to crawl, and his wet nurse was rather surprised that the queen would barely put her baby down, she didn't even try to figure out why.

In truth, the queen felt like it was the only link she had to her husband. She missed Robb terribly and it only felt like it would get worse as time passed. The ache in her chest did not disappear, and felt like it never would.

She got a raven about once a month, telling her that he was still alive and the war had yet to be won. Tywin was giving them the run-around. Half of the Northernment were protecting the Neck, and Renly was making sure the Lannister army didn't go farther south, and Stannis was pushing them from the Stormlands and the Riverlands. The Northerners stayed north, and pushed them from all sides, but the Lannisters had so many forts, and had catapults. They used them against the other armies, and they had many of them, and apparently they were very large.

"El!" Jon yelled as he ran toward her.

Ella turned around. "Yes?"

He was breathing hard from his run from the castle to her. "I couldn't find you."

"Do you need me?"

"I have some bad news."

Ella's back stiffened, waiting for the bad news. Robb was dead. He wouldn't see their child. He would never see her again. She would never see him again. She could feel the tears beginning to rise in her eyes.

"The Iron Islanders are revolting. They have been seen terrorizing the coast. We are sending men to protect the towns." Jon told her.

Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You are not going." Ella told him. "I am already parted from my husband, I will not be parted from my best friend as well. Ser Roderick can go." Ella began walking towards the castle. "I think it is about time we return to my achery lessons, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course."

"So I shall meet with Ser Roderick and then we shall begin our work again."

"If you're concerned about the Iron Islanders, they will stay on the coast. We are far enough inland to stay safe." Jon told her.

"Do you know why I wanted to learn to do archery, Jon?" Ella asked.

"To be able to protect yourself."

"And?"

"Protect your child."

"There we go. I do not like a threat being even that close to him." Ella told Jon. "I will not a threat be believed not to touch us. I bet that is what Joffery thinks. He is not untouchable, I will prove that to him when I take him off his throne as he screams like a child."

XXX

Ella awoke to the bells ringing. She knew better than to think they signified good news. Nothing good happened in the darkness of night. She barely had enough time to get to her child before the door burst open to let her see Theon Greyjoy flanked by two men.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked him. "Is Robb with you? Has the war been won? Has it been lost?"

"I am not here on the orders of your husband, Ella." Theon told her.

"Then what are you doing here? There's no need to ring the bells. You awoke Ned." She said as she rocked the crying child in her arms. "You could have made your way to your old room without waking the rest of us."

"I have taken over the castle. Winterfell is mine." He told her.

Ella laughed without humor. "Try again."

Theon turned to the two men behind him. "Leave me alone with the girl."

"Girl?" Ella echoed. "I am a queen you half wit."

"A queen without a castle." Said one of the men behind Theon.

"Give me a minute with her." Theon told them.

They slowly left, looking over Ella like she was a piece of meat. Ella's heart thudded in her chest. She didn't like being looked at like that. She was nearly shaking with rage by the time the door closed, leaving Theon with the mother and son.

"Is that your son?" Theon asked.

"Robb trusted you." Ella said. "I told him not to. I told him you Iron Islanders were not to be trusted. He was a fool to think of you as his brother. Brothers do not do this to the other."

"You are doing something similar to your brother." Theon said.

"But he is a monster." Ella replied. "And I am a sister, not a brother. I am a weak little woman."

"I know better than to believe that. I have seen you do what you do best. You play the game." Theon said. "Yield the castle to me."

"No."

"Do you want me to keep killing people until you do?" Theon asked. "Because I will."

Ella looked down slowly, before looking back at him. "Let me get dressed."

"I will be waiting outside." Theon stated, turning to leave.

"Theon?" Ella called him back."

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"When the time comes, I will kill you myself."

**A/N: I feel like I need to apologize…so, sorry. I've been updating every day so far this week! Let's see if I can keep it up!**

**Simone140089: Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter, your review didn't show until I already published it. I will be. I have the whole story outlined. I know what I want to happen, and in what order. Thank you for your review!**

**IKhandoZatman: I laughed when I first read that, and then I tried to imagine doing that…I don't even…Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! I was a little iffy on it! Yes, I thought there needed to be a little something about the father in that. Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yes, it could! Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: It will be known at some point, but not for a while. There's a lot going on in the point of the story that I'm writing right now. Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: Thank you! Yes, I thought it needed to be a boy, for several reasons that I have yet to write… Yep! Eddard Stark is back, but he is still a little baby. That means so much to me, it really does. I don't think I'd be able to stop writing if I wanted to. This is my stress relief. Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Is a little under fourteen hours good enough for you? Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Yep! Thank you for your ****review!**

**metaladdict: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**Please review…It causes me to update in less than 24 hours.**

**Kat**


	19. Run

Hoofbeats were the only thing that could be heard as they rode north. They knew if they could get to Castle Black that they could have sanctuary for at least a night. They knew they would be chased by the Iron Islanders, but there was a reason why they chose the five strongest horses in the stables.

Jon rode with Rickon, and Ella rode with Ned safely nestled against her chest with enough clothing to keep the chill off him. Sansa, Bran, and Arya all had their own horses. Ella had her bow and arrow again and Arya, Bran, and Jon had their swords again. The servants had helped them escape, and helped them get enough money to give them a chance to make it. Ella killed her first man back there, he had been between them and the horses, and she knew she could make the shot to kill him without causing alarm. She was surprised she didn't feel guilty; she thought she should.

The Starks were tired. It had been a few days, and they only stopped to rest once a day. The horses were tired as well. But they knew they were getting close. The map said they were, at least.

"We need to stop and rest until daylight." Jon told her. "The younger ones are nearly falling off their horses."

"They'll catch up to us."

"There's no way. They didn't know we were gone for at least six hours, Ella. Their horses can't go as far as ours. They'll have to rest more. It's only a few hours until dawn, and then we'll keep moving.

"Fine." Ella agreed. "Let's at least get to a stream so we are close to water." Ella was happy that Ned was still nursing. It was much easier to feed him. The food they had was all dry. Dried meat, dried fruit, crackers. They had to ration it too, since they didn't know when they would get to Castle Black.

They set up a place to sleep by a river in a heavily wooded area, so they were less likely to be seen. The horses were tied to a tree that they could also reach the stream at. They each ate a bit of the food they had, and they all fell asleep until Jon and Ella were the only ones awake.

"Take this." Jon gave her a few pieces of dried fruit he was rationed. "You're still eating for two."

"No, I'm fine." Ella told him. "Eat."

He put it in her hand. "You've eaten less than the rest of us. Eat."

Ella smiled slightly, taking a bite from one of the pieces. "You always take care of me."

"As I should. You're my best friend too." Jon told her. "You're like the twin sister I never had.

"Well, we both have dark hair." Ella smiled. "Maybe we are, since we do not know who your mother is, who is to say that we are not related in some way?"

Jon nodded. "Maybe."

They were quiet a moment.

"Jon?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to know that I love you. You're the brother I always wished I had." Ella said. "Just in case we get killed in some way."

"We're not going to get killed." Jon told her. "Now get some sleep. I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Ella nodded. "Okay."

"And Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

XXX

They started moving again at Dawn, and they made it to Castle Black by nightfall the next day. They were seen coming, and were greeted by Lord Commander Mormont.

"I would know those features anywhere." He told Jon. "You're a Stark."

"Might we speak in a more private place?" Ella asked him, looking at the forty men who were staring at them. "I feel very watched."

Sansa must have noticed as well, because she moved towards Ella until they were touching.

"Of course. Let us go inside." He led the seven Starks to a room and ordered the two men inside out. There was a fireplace in the corner that the youngest three Starks kneeled by to warm their hands, but Jon, Ella, and Sansa stood in front of the Lord Commander.

"The last I heard of the Starks, they were held in Winterfell by the Greyjoy boy. Then two weeks later I heard that they all were killed." He told them.

Ella guessed that when they couldn't find them, it was better than saying that they lost them. It would make them look harder.

"I am Ella Stark of house Baratheon, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and wife of Robb Stark." Ella told him. "This is Jon, Sansa, Bran, Arya, Rickon, and my son, Ned. We seek a place to stay and rest for a day and then we will get to a ship and you will never have to see us again." They would be going to Riverrun, but she didn't want to tell anyone who did not need to know.

Lord Commander Mormont bowed to the woman. "Your grace. You are welcome to stay for the night, but we have been attacked by wildlings three times in the last fortnight, you may not be the safest here."

"We will be safer here than outside these walls, Lord Commander." Ella told him.

"Yes, your grace." He agreed. "I will see that rooms are made for you all."

"We only need one." Ella told him. "I know most of your rooms have more than one bed in them."

"Thank you, your grace." He said. "If you will stay here a moment, I will have someone bring you all food from the kitchens, and then we can speak more."

"Thank you so much, Lord Commander. You are very kind." Ella said.

"The Starks have always been kind to us, your grace." He said before leaving them in the room.

"I wonder if Uncle Benjen is here." Jon wondered aloud.

"I am sure if he is he will seek us out." Ella told him. "We need some time to rest anyway. I don't even remember how long we were on the road."

"Around a week." Jon told her. "Not the worst journey, but it felt more dangerous than any other we have made."

"They could trace us here." Ella said.

"Not if they want to keep Winterfell." Sansa said. "They only have so many men, if they are ever caught unaware, the servants could take it back just by sheer numbers."

Ella looked over Sansa. She had grown up very much.

"Here, let me take Ned." She said, taking him from Ella. "Your arms must be tired."

They were, but Ella did not notice until her child's weight had been lifted from her. "Thank you."

Sansa nodded, bringing the small child closer to the fire so he could feel the heat.

"We should go East." Jon told Ella. "A shorter trip by ship, and I'm sure we can find a ship there relatively easily."

"We need to send word that we are alive." Ella told him. "A raven to Riverrun, another to Storm's End, and another to Dragonstone. They all agreed to fight for me, I do not know what will happen with my uncles if they think I am dead too long." She knew that if she sent word there, her uncles should get word within a week or two, and that would be better than waiting however long it would take for them to get to Riverrun.

"We can ask that of their maester here." Jon told her. "It will be fine. They have to know it takes more than a few Ironborns to kill you."

Ella nodded sadly. "Maybe not all of them have the same faith that you do."

"Then they're stupid." Jon said. "I wouldn't believe you were dead unless I got proof. You're much too good at getting out of things."

"You're the one that got us out of the castle." Ella said. "Without you we couldn't have even gotten out of our chambers."

"But you were the one that was able to shoot the guard. Without you we wouldn't have gotten out of the castle."

"Yes, but it was because of your great instruction that I was able to even shoot them."

Jon smiled. "I am a good teacher, aren't I?"

"Don't be conceited. It is not a good look on you." Ella teased him.

Jon thought for a second, all looks of joking gone from his face. "We should probably put on a disguise for traveling, El."

Ella nodded. "I know. Sansa would be able to be recognized as a Tully. You as a Stark. Me as a Baratheon. The younger ones look like a good enough of a mix to not cause too much attention."

"What should we do?"

"Get less fine clothing." Ella said. "After that I can tie Sansa's and mine's hair like commoners. Arya may want to cut hers, since she's already wearing trousers. We could pass her as a boy."

"And what would our story be?" Jon asked.

"We are a family who are going to the Riverlands to help harvest for Winter." Ella said.

"Like you and I are married?" Jon asked.

Ella nodded. "Sansa is my younger sister-blue eyes-Arya and Bran are your younger brothers. Rickon and Ned our are children."

"Jon nodded. "We should probably get new names."

"Just surnames. Smith. That is a common one." Ella said. "Trust me, after I can get Sansa and I taken care of, we won't be recognized as easily as we are now."

"Can you do that in one night?" Jon asked.

Ella nodded. "It shouldn't take too long. I've watched my maids do it to me before, it shouldn't be hard to just do the opposite of that."

XXX

"We have been having more trouble than I can say, your grace. White Walkers. We only have so many men." The Lord Commander told Ella. Mormont, Ella, and Jon all sat at a small table while everyone else was asleep upstairs, Sansa had taken Ned with her.

"White Walkers? I thought they were a fairytale." Jon said.

"They are anything but. We sent someone South, but he has not returned, and I doubt anyone would believe us, though." He said.

"When I get to the army, I will make sure some are sent North." Ella told him. "The wall is more important than any war going on. I know you protect us all."

"Thank you, your grace." Mormont bowed his head.

"Is there any way to send word to Riverrun, Dragonstone, and Storm's End?" Ella asked him. "Just telling them that we are alive, and the rumor of our death is false?"

"I will have one send immediately." Lord Mormont stood. "Now, you all should get some rest. I know you all have a journey ahead of you."

"Thank you, my lord." Ella said as she stood. "We are in your debt."

"Get us those soldiers, and we can call it even." The Lord Commander told her. "Goodnight, your grace, my lord."

"Goodnight, Lord Commander." Ella and Jon said together, and they walked slowly to their room.

"Are you really going to send soldiers up here?" Jon asked quietly as they walked through the halls.

"What would you do if I didn't?"

"I'd be very cross with you." He told her honestly.

"I do not make empty promises, Jon. You should know that."

"I also didn't know that you cared about the wall."

"I care about my kingdom getting attacked by outsiders." Ella told him. "I plan to keep it safe from outside forces, not just little boys on a throne."

"And there you go, talking like a queen."

"I should sound like one; I am one after all."

XXX

"This is what I found at Mole's Town." Jon told her, holding up two dresses. They were brown and plain; nothing like the fine clothing she had worn as a princess or queen. But she wasn't supposed to be one now. She was supposed to be a commoner.

"Good, good." Ella said, barely looking up from where she stood before Sansa, pouring a black liquid on her hair. Sansa almost looked to be in pain.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked her.

"The Lord Commander gave me ink to put in Sansa's hair." She explained. "Her hair will grow out eventually, I hope it comes out. I love Sansa's hair."

"So do I, but I like living freely more." Sansa said. "Come on, the faster we do this the faster we can get to a ship."

Ella was almost surprised about how Sansa was dealing with this. She almost showed no emotion. Nothing.

"Look at me, Jon." Arya said, shaking around her short hair. "It's like yours, but not curly."

"Wow, I thought you were a boy for a minute there." Jon told her.

"Good." Arya replied.

"When do we leave?" Bran asked.

"Nightfall." Jon told them

"We have to ride through the night again?" Rickon complained.

"It's safer than during the day." Ella told him. "Don't you want to see your mother soon?"

"You will fall asleep anyway. You did last time." Jon added as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Can we go over everything again?" Bran asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Ella agreed.

"Ella and I are married." Jon said.

"Bran and I are your little brothers." Arya said.

"Ned and I are your sons." Rickon said.

"I'm Ella's little sister." Sansa said.

"Perfect." Ella said. "And what are we doing?"

"Going to the Riverlands to help cousins harvest for the winter." Bran answered.

"Perfect." Jon said. "I think we have this."

"I hope we do. Either way, Jon and I should do the talking." Ella told them. "So speak as little as possible."

"We can do that." Bran said.

"Okay, now everyone get some sleep. We're going to need it." Jon said. "I'll wake everyone up when it's time to go."

"Sansa, lets go rinse your hair out, then you can join them."

XXX

"Your ship is going to Saltpans?" Jon asked the captain.

"Aye." The older man said. He was at least twice Jon and Ella's age, and had a thick beard on his face that was streaked with silver. He looked like a sailor, and spoke like one. "Are you looking for passage?"

"Yes." Jon said. "We need to get to the Riverlands."

"Luck's on your side. I have one cabin I can give to you, but it will come at a pretty penny."

"How much?" Jon asked.

"A gold dragon per person."

"A gold dragon?" Jon asked. "You cannot be serious."

"I am serious, that's the captain's quarters. It takes two weeks to get to Saltpans if the wind is with us. Eight if it wants to fight us a bit." The captain told him. "Take it or leave it."

Jon paused, before handing him seven gold coins. "Take it."

The seven disguised Starks boarded the boat, the girls kept their hoods on, shadowing their faces until they made it to the cabin with everything they owned. They had sold their horses for two gold dragons each, so they could buy others on the other side of the journey, and they used most of their other money to buy food that would not spoil over their trip.

The ship set sail and the Starks all fell asleep, besides Ella and Jon, who both sat on the floor of their small cabin and stared at each other as the sun began to set.

"I'm frightened, Jon." Ella whispered. "I'm so scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything." Ella told him. "I'm scared that my uncles are fighting, I'm scared that when I arrive they will not think me real. I'm scared that we won't arrive, but get taken along the way. I'm scared that Ned will become ill on this journey. I'm just scared."

"But you do not fear for Robb?"

"I fear for him every day, but he will be waiting for me. He has to be, especially since the ravens have been sent. I wrote the one to Riverrun myself. I told them we were coming."

"How do you know Robb will be there?" Jon asked.

"I don't." She replied honestly. "All I can do is believe he will be."

"That's some faith you have there." Jon said softly. "Must be nice to have it."

Ella nodded slowly. "But it still scares me to think he could not be. It's been over half a year, and I really need to see him."

"I know, and you will." Jon said. "Just keep your faith."

"I try to."

XXX

"Do you know the differences between the North and the South?" Ella asked Jon as they stood on deck. It was a calm day, but they didn't seem to be moving very fast. She liked the feel of the sea air on her face. It reminded her of King's Landing and her childhood. It calmed her a bit. No one would be able to hear their conversation over the wind.

"What? You would know better than me."

"Northerners are loyal and have a sense of duty and right." Ella informed him. "The cultures are completely different and the ways are life are different. It is not as cutthroat in the North."

"We were almost killed in the North a few days ago."

"But we weren't. It was Iron Islanders who were threatening us. The servants were Northerners. They helped us escape. They helped us live."

"What do you mean by that?" Jon asked.

"I mean, that I don't know how to rule both at the same time." Ella told him. "To go from a place where if anyone could take your place, they would, and then look at the North where they honor the person who should rule."

"If anyone can do it, it would be you." Jon told her. "You can do it."

Ella hoped she would.

**A/N: I'm very happy that I'm remembering to update this every day. I'm almost finished writing this story, so I'm a fair bit ahead of you guys still. I hope to finish this story within a week or two, and I'm hoping to stick to that goal!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Yeah. That's always what I say when I read the book. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**Lizzete: Thank you and thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: Yeah, I was hoping someone would see that coming. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: They're okay. Even through Theon took Winterfell, he still grew up with the Starks, and he couldn't hurt them. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: I feel the same way. Thank you for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: Awww! You named a puppy after my OC? I cannot tell you how happy that made me. Like, I seriously teared up. What kind of puppy did you get? I'm sure she will warm up to you! How exactly did you get your family to agree to it? Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: You have no idea…Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: Don't worry, everything will be okay. Did you hate him before this story, or am I just adding to the hate? Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Robb is blinded by growing up with Theon, and being rather emotional at the time, just like Theon has daddy-issues and wants to please him. Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: Sorry! It had to happen for…reasons. There's also a lot that's going on with Robb right now, which I am purposely leaving out for the moment. We'll get his side in a couple chapters. Theon did not rape Ella, even if Theon's a little shit he couldn't hurt her because he still loves the Starks (also because Ella would chop off his dick if he tried). Thank you for your review!**

**Amanda: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you and thank you for your review!**

**taj14: That's going to be explained when Robb gets to tell his side of the story in chapter 22. But right now I will say that he is very emotional right now and emotions+decisions=bad choices. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Thank you so much! Ned will be fine, I promise. You know I can't answer that last question, but I will only say that Robb is one of my favorite characters and whenever someone ever mentions the Red Wedding to me I tear up. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	20. Unwelcome Surprise

It took a month to get to Saltpans, and another month to get to get to Riverrun. They were never noticed. Just travelers passing through. They were thankful of that.

They had to have been seen coming, because fifty men on horses led by Stannis. Ella could see tears in his eyes when he saw her, stopping his horse next to his and holding out his hand for her to take.

"I thought you were dead."

"Have faith, uncle. I have a crown to win, I couldn't die without it." She said, taking his hand.

He kissed her knuckles. "I should've known better." He looked at the bundle that was held to her chest by cloth. "Is this my great nephew?"

Ella nodded, smiling. "His name is Ned."

"Good name." Stannis said, before they began walking again to Riverrun.

"Do you have any news?" Ella asked. "I know nothing of the last few months, and even before that."

Stannis grimaced. "I cannot tell you all of it, but the war was going well, and it still is in our favor for now, but tensions have been high since we heard of your death."

"The false account of my death." Ella corrected.

"As for your Robb Stark..."

"What of him? How is he faring?"

"I do not know. I have refused to see him since the false account of your death."

"Why?" Ella asked. "What happened?"

"Much has changed, Ella, I cannot tell you more." Stannis said. "That is up to Robb Stark."

"Why do you say his name like that?" Ella asked.

"You will too." Stannis told her.

Ella's blood went cold. "What happened?"

"It is not for me to say."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Ella's heart beats slowly rose higher as they made it closer to the castle walls, and spiked as they entered them.

A whole horde was there, waiting for her. Robb was at the head, flanked by his mother and a girl with brown hair. She wasn't a beauty, though she wasn't ugly either. Ella did not recognize her. Renly was one of the first to step forward, and give Ella a hand to get off the horse as Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon all ran to their mother.

Renly hugged her. "I didn't know how much I loved you until I thought you were gone."

"Do I still need to blackmail you, then?" Ella asked.

He pulled away to kiss her forehead. "No." He looked down. "Is this my great-nephew?"

Ella nodded. "Yes." She took her son out of his little carrier.

Renly took him. "He has your eyes."

Ella smiled as she nodded.

Renly gave him back, and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this."

"What is going on?" She whispered as he led her forward, towards her husband, who did not rush towards her and hug her, but instead kneeled before her, his head bowed, as did everyone in front of her.

"Robb." Ella said, feeling even more concerned. "What is going on? Do you want to see your son?" She could feel Stannis come stand beside her on her other side, flanking her.

Robb stayed still, Ella could see his back moving as he took a deep breath.

"Stand." Ella told him.

Slowly, Robb stood and looked at her. He gave her the saddest look she had ever received in her life. "This is my son?" He held out his arms for him.

Ella gave Ned to him, surprised that he hadn't grabbed for her yet. She ached to touch him. "He looks like you."

Robb looked even sadder when he held his child in his arms, Ned's little chubby arm reaching up to touch him. "Ella, may I present you, Jeyne Westerling."

The girl stood up.

"And who are you?" Ella asked.

"I am his wife." The girl said, looking straight into Ella's eyes.

Ella swallowed as she sized up the girl. "I am sorry, that position has already been filled. Try again."

"Ella..." Robb trailed off. That was all Ella needed to hear.

Ella took her child back from Robb, who did not try to stop her. "It has been a long journey, Uncles, would you escort me to my chambers?"

"Of course." Stannis said, and they led her away from the people.

Ella looked pale as they entered the castle, and Stannis took Ned away from her when she stumbled once. After they made it to her rooms, she turned to them, looking livid and shocked, and on the verge of passing out.

"What happened?" She demanded of them.

"I do not know. The moment I found out I left the room." Stannis told her. "Only Renly stayed."

Renly paused. "After they took over the Westerling's lands, he was wounded and in the castle. He was there when he heard that you had died. He was distraught...and turned to her for comfort. He fucked her and then married her the next morning to save her reputation."

"So then who is he married to? Am I now the whore?" Ella demanded.

"No. You are the queen." Stannis told her. "You cannot show that this has shaken you. You are stronger than this."

"But what is he to me? What am I to him?"

"That is for the septons to decide." Renly told her. "For now, you are the queen, and he is no longer the king. We already stripped him of that title."

"How am I supposed to handle this?" Ella asked them. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do not touch him. Do not pity him." Stannis told her. "Turn off whatever you feel for him, because he is no longer yours. You are no longer his. Use what he can give you, but it is not only our swords who are upset by him. Even his own people blamed him for your death. He told Theon Greyjoy to bring his father into the war. He used the power he gained to take Winterfell."

"Ella, the war will be won, but there are also more pressing matters to discuss." Renly told her. "Daenerys Targaryan has dragons."

"Dragons haven't existed in many years." Ella stated. "How could she have dragons?"

"I do not know, but it is what I have heard." Renly told her. "From reliable sources."

Ella pressed her palms to her face. "The news keeps getting worse. If she has dragons then Westeros is as good as hers when they grow. The will be Daenerys The Conquerer."

"What do you think we should do?" Stannis asked.

"I think we have some time. I would like to meet with the high lords tomorrow, and then we will decide what to do." She let her hands fall to her sides. "Where is Jaime?"

"In the cells." Renly told her.

She nodded, taking her child back from Stannis. "Can you ask one of the servants to draw me a bath, and send some food up. The only person I will agree to see right now is Jon."

"And Robb Stark?" Stannis said.

Ella ached to see him, but she knew she couldn't. Not now. Not after what he did. "Tell him the queen has better things to do."

XXX

Catelyn asked permission to see her, which Ella granted after they both had bathed, and Ned had been fed and had taken a nap. Catelyn deserved to see her first grandchild.

"He is beautiful," Catelyn told her, nearly in tears. "I am so sorry, Ella. I told him he was a fool to do it."

Ella shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that. Let us focus on Ned, shall we?"

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, of course, it just seems..."

"To be something that should be said, I know." Ella agreed. "But I have to not care. I have so many other things to worry about, I have to push this one aside."

"So you want to know nothing."

"No, I want to know everything. Every fine detail that made this happen." She did not say this sarcastically. She sincerely wanted to know.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Catelyn asked.

Ella paused for a long moment. For a while Catelyn thought she would never answer.

"Tell me everything." Ella finally said. "I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep unless I know what happened."

"He loved you, you know. He was distraught that he couldn't be there when you had Ned. He had been depressed since the letter of your death came. He was more stressed at the matter of your life. He regretted marrying her. You can see it in his eyes. He loves you. It has always been you he wanted." Catelyn told her. "But she is pregnant, or she claims to be so. I have seen no proof."

"It has been less than three months since my would-be death." Ella told her. "I'm happy to hear it only took a night to have him fuck someone."

Catelyn was quiet. "You are handling this much better than I would have." She told the younger girl. "I did not even love my husband when he brought home his bastard child, and I was livid."

"I cannot be livid. I have to be cool. No one can blame my actions on being replaced by my husband to a girl who is not even beautiful." Ella closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Did you hear what she said to me? 'I am his wife.'" She opened her eyes. "I cannot believe she would have the nerve to say a word. She looked directly at me. She didn't even seem sorry about it. I bet she was proud."

"She is not the smartest girl, Ella." Catelyn told her. "She really isn't. She didn't even know why no one would say anything besides what was required to her and Robb when he returned with her. I do not know if she is playing a part or is actually so naïve to think that she would have been welcomed."

"I guess it is good that the royal blood is on my side." Ella said. "Otherwise she would be becoming queen."

"Renly struck Robb after he told Renly." Catelyn told her. "Stannis wouldn't even listen to him. He left the moment he found out Robb had married someone else."

"Renly hit him?"

"You are loved, Ella, are you surprised that someone would protect your honor?" Catelyn asked. "I don't know how you've done it, but you've won over almost everyone you have ever met."

Ella sighed. "Then why do I feel like I'm losing everything right now?"

"Because my son broke your heart." Catelyn told her. "And somehow, by his own actions, he broke his own. I do not usually choose someone else's side over my child's, but my son has acted rashly."

"Is there a wet nurse here?" Ella asked her. "I think I need some time alone."

"I'll take Ned tonight, if you like." Catelyn said.

"Are you sure? You just got your children back."

"They have been asleep since they were shown their rooms." Catelyn told her. "I will see them in the morning. Right now, I think I would like to get to know my grandson."

Ella smiled sadly. "Thank you, Lady Catelyn."

"I think it's about time you call me Cat, Ella." She told the younger girl. "I think we are beyond formalities."

"Thank you, Cat."

"Ma ma," Ned said, reaching for Ella.

Ella's face broke out into a happy smile. It always did when he knew who his mother was. Ella touched Ned's chubby cheek affectionately.

"How long has he been speaking?" Catelyn asked.

"Not too long. It started on the ship." Ella told her. "He's a good child. Barely cries."

"That's good to hear." Catelyn smiled. "Arya was like that, of course, she turned out to be a little rebel. Look at her hair now."

"Sorry, I did that. I did Sansa's as well. We were trying not to be recognized." Ella told her. "Sansa's hair is memorable."

"I know. It's why I loved it so." Catelyn said. "I do not blame you. You brought me my children safe and sound. I owe you everything. I would give you anything you asked."

"There is no need; they are my family too."

XXX

The moment Ella fell asleep from exhaustion, she could see it in her head. She could see Robb on top of this, Jeyne Westerling. She knew exactly how he would move-how he moved with her when they were together-how he would grab her hip as he pushed all the way inside her. How he would whisper her name. And even worse, after. He would hold her and touch her hair. He would kiss the top of her head and smile. Smile.

In Ella's dream, she would yell at him.

"I haven't even been dead a day, you stupid fuck!" She would scream, tears streaming down her face, but he couldn't hear. He was in his own little world.

His own little world with Jeyne Westerling.

There was a knock on the door, awaking her from her dream, tears pouring down her face, and sweat covering her body.

Ella stood on shaky legs to open the door. Jon stood before her, a candle in his hand.

"Are you okay?"

She was anything but okay.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I really am. I know most of you hate me now-sorry. I don't want to be hated. And whatever I tell you is a spoiler alert, so I can't tell you anything. So sorry.**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Nope, I'm going to openly state that that won't happen. I haven't seen the clip yet because it hurts me so badly. Thank you ****for your review, darling!**

**danceegirl92: Sorry? I'm sort of keeping that canon part. It has to happen. So sorry! Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: He doesn't really have much room to talk about that. It's going to be brought up later, though. You'll see. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Thank you! So do I. One thing I love about them is they are purely platonic, and both of them are comfortable with that. I agree about him being short changed…he always made me so sad when I read his parts. I honestly didn't like Ygritte in the book because she was never really nice to him and I want people to be nice to him. For your question about their supposed deaths…you tell me. This is sort of what's going on with Robb... Thank you for your review!**

**Ojha: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: Aww! She sounds so cute! I'm so happy you named her Ella (and that your mom and sister love the name). They're safe right now. Thank you for your review!**

**MissLaufeyson: Thank you for your review! Is this soon enough? Once a day is good, right? LOL**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yes, I agree :) Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**HoloArc: I have to agree that no one deserves that, and Theon's fate is going to be a bit different than in the book/show. I'm happy you're addicted to this story, and I feel bad because I'm almost finished with the story (writing it, that is) and I don't like people being in pain! You are so sweet. I really like you. P.S. Thank you! I have to say, Ella is just writing herself for me. She knows how hard it's going to be, and she doesn't think she'll be able to do it. And because you noticed that, you're going to have a fun time reading the next couple chapters. You're paying attention! Thank you so much, for both your kind words, and your review :)**

**CLTex: They're smart ones, they are! Thank you for your review!**

**Please Review…they make me update every fourteen hours.**

**Kat**


	21. I Hate You

Jon held her while she cried, and when she was done, they just laid in bed together. Jon wasn't going to be the one to speak first. Ella would have to be. She would have to be the one to say something.

"How did you find out?"

"The same moment you did." Jon told her. "But I stayed around for the aftermath."

"What happened?" Ella asked.

"Everyone just sort of left. Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon went with Catelyn, and I went to talk to Robb." Jon said.

Ella looked at Jon for a moment. "What did you hear?"

"Robb would have lost the war if it wasn't for you." Jon told her. "Your uncles are furious, but I guess you already know that. She doesn't seem to smart, but if I've learned anything from you, she could be faking it."

"I don't know what to do, Jon." Ella whispered.

"I don't know what you should do either, Ella." Jon held her tighter. "I don't know how he could do this to you. I didn't think he could be this stupid."

"But who is he married to?" Ella asked. "Who is the mistress and who is the wife?"

"Even if you are no longer his wife, you are the queen." Jon told her. "You will always be the queen. Don't let anyone tell you that you are less than that."

"I am meeting with the high lords tomorrow." Ella told him. "If you are not there I will never forgive you."

"Like I'm going to leave you alone right now." Jon said. "What kind of friend would I be?"

"Not a very good one, I guess."

XXX

"She's asleep." Jon said softly.

"And what are you doing here if she is?" Robb demanded quietly. "I have to see her, don't get in my way, Jon."

"Do you know what we've gone through to get here? What she's gone through?" Jon replied. "She didn't even hear you knocking. She's still asleep. She's exhausted and needs her rest. You can see her in the morning."

"I need to tell her." Robb said. "I need to tell her everything."

"She already knows." Jon told her. "Everyone's told her what they know."

"But she doesn't know it from me! I should have told her."

"And you told her enough. Your wife told her enough." Jon told him. "Let her be."

"You are my brother, will you not help me with this."

"She is my sister as well, Robb." Jon told him. "I will do what is best for her, and what she needs right now is some sleep. Let her sleep."

"Are you sure she is not more than a sister to you?" Robb snapped. "Because I've never seen you in Arya or Sansa's room in the dead of night."

"Neither of them have had husbands marry another woman." Jon answered.

"Jon?" Ella groaned, feeling the empty bed beside her before sitting up and seeing two shadows by the door. "Jon?"

"Go back to sleep, Ella. This can be taken care of in the morning." Jon said, his voice softer when he spoke to her.

Ella paused, not moving. "Robb?" She could feel his presence near her.

"Ella," Robb pushed passed Jon, who put a hand on his chest to stop him. Robb was holding a candle, illuminating his face. "I have something for you."

"I want nothing from you." Ella said. She could feel her fury rising.

"I know you would want this." Robb held up her crown. "You left it behind."

"Yes, I did." Ella said. "I left it for you. I'm surprised you didn't give it to your wife-I'm sure she thought she would be getting it since I dropped dead."

"Ella..."

Ella turned to Jon. "Can you give us a minute, please?"

Jon looked slowly between the couple before nodding. "I'll be right outside."

"Do not, 'Ella' me, Robb." She got out of bed, wearing her white shift that went halfway down her calf and walked towards him. "Do you know what I went through to get to you? What I did to get back to you? And while I was fighting for my life, for our child's life, for Sansa, and Arya, and Bran and Rickon's life, you were not only fucking, but marrying another girl! Why can't you get a whore like everyone else? My father may have been a whoremonger, but at least he didn't marry anyone else!" She was shaking with anger as she stood before him, her hands balled into fists.

"Ella, please, let me explain." He begged. "I love you. I love you. Please, just talk to me."

She laughed incredulously. "Do you not see that I am done talking?"

"We haven't even talked!" Robb replied,.

"And I am sick to my stomach, still." Ella told him.

"Ella, I thought you were dead." He said as calmly as he could, but Ella could see him struggling to control himself.

"So you stuck your cock in the first woman you could find?" Ella demanded. "And then married her." She laughed without humor. "You married her."

"Ella-" He put the candle on the vanity, the mirror reflecting the light.

"I hate you." Ella told him.

"I know."

"I hate you." She said again. "Gods, I hate you."

"What can I do?" Robb begged. "I'll do anything."

Ella stood straight. "Tell me you didn't marry her."

"I can't do that and tell the truth at the same time."

"Tell me you didn't fuck her."

"I can't do that either."

"Then, my love. We are where we are. We cannot change anything." Ella told him.

"Ella, please let us discuss this." Robb said, almost begging. "There has to be something we can do. I don't want to live like this."

"Okay, let's discuss this calmly." Ella took a deep breath. "Do you realize how many ways that you've hurt me?"

"It's hurt me too." Robb told her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He reached for her, but she took a step back.

"Don't touch me. I hate you. I know you can't stay, so leave me. See if I care."

"Please Ella. Just please." He took a step towards her, and this time she didn't back away.

"Please what?" Ella demanded. "I know you. You can't leave her, you have a _duty_ to her. You Northerners and your duty. What about your duty to me? To your son? You married me first!"

"I regret everything I did, Ella. I don't know how to make it better." He said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Leave her."

"I can't." Robb said.

"Is she pregnant?" Ella demanded.

"I don't know."

Ella turned and slapped the wall. The sound echoed through the room and stung her palm. "I knew you couldn't." She turned back around. "I blame you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. But gods, I love you. Do you know what you are doing?"

"I don't know how to undo what you did. How can I?"

"How can you? I did everything to get back to you. I love you! I LOVED you! I lost you. I hate you. You asshole. You mother fucker!" She screamed the last word, as she pushed him back. She didn't care if the whole castle heard her outburst. She did still love him. She knew she couldn't stop loving him if she wanted to.

"Ella..." He touched her arm lightly, but she backed into the wall.

"My mother always said that you would disappoint me." Ella whispered. "Please, just go away. Just go."

Robb closed his eyes and bit his lip, like he thought he would open his eyes and this wouldn't be happening.

"Are you going to stop me from seeing Ned?"

"No. I would never do that. My son needs his father." She said this emotionlessly.

After he left, Jon walked back in.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked as she slid down the wall.

Ella started crying, unable to hold it in any longer. She shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to speak. She felt like she would never be okay again.

She used to feel so perfect right next to him. She felt like she found her spot, and even though she could stand on her own never meant she wanted to. He was the one thing she had counted on. She thought he would be waiting for her with a smile on his face. She had imagined them meeting again a thousand times in a thousand different ways. This was not one way she wanted to meet him again.

He wasn't hers anymore. And Ella didn't know if he could ever be hers again. But she knew, gods, she knew that if they ever had a chance again she would take it. She didn't want anyone else. It was always him, and it was always her.

But Ella knew there was a wall between them, and she couldn't knock it down, no matter how much she wanted to.

She wouldn't be her mother.

XXX

"My queen, I am so happy to see you alive." Lord Bolton said, kissing her knuckles as he knelt before her. "I want you to know that my bastard has taken Winterfell since then."

The meeting of the high lords had began forming. Ella stood at the end of the table with a wall behind her-she had a hard time feeling safe since she had arrived at Winterfell. Even with Jon standing beside her.

Ella knew of his sadistic son, but she didn't feel sorry for the Iron Islanders-if they survived. "Did he harm any of my people? Anyone from a stableboy to my maester."

"Not that I know of, your grace."

That didn't comfort her. "I would like to know, even if I am grateful for Winterfell being back in Northern hands."

Lord Bolton stood. "Yes, your grace."

"Is Theon Greyjoy dead?"

"Yes, your grace."

Ella nodded slowly. She would have rathered complete the threat she stated when he took Winterfell, but at least now he was completely off the board.

"It is good to see you too, Lord Bolton." She said, and it was. She could look around the room and see exactly why they would win. See who was helping her and who sincerely liked her. She could see it in how they looked at her...and how they looked at Robb.

Robb sat across the table from her, never taking his eyes from her. He wanted to talk with her, but he knew he couldn't. He also knew that if he was not a high lord he would not be there. He could see how she tensed when he walked in, but he had to see her. He had been away from his love too long, just a glance of her made him feel better.

He also saw that she was wearing her silver antler crown on her head.

"The Wall is having problems." Ella informed them all after the lords sat down in their chairs. "I promised them that we would send help. We need them to defend the North from what lies beyond the wall." She would not speak of White Walkers, she was sure the lords would not believe her. "Wildlings are attacking much too often. I would like to keep our people safe from them."

"I can have my ships there in two weeks, your grace." Stannis told her.

"Would you go with them?" Ella asked him.

"If you would like."

"I would like." Ella said. "I want you to write down everything that happens and show it to me when you return. I trust you to take care of this issue."

"Your grace, shouldn't someone of the North go?" Lord Bolton asked. "We have worked closer with the wall than any other lords."

"That may be true, but Lord Stannis' men know him and trust him. Ships also travel faster than by horse. I would like this to be taken care of quickly. They took care of us from the moment they saw us. I would not want them to wait longer than they have to for the help they deserve." Ella told Lord Bolton.

"And what of the rest of the army? Most of them are holding positions." Edmure Tully asked. His father was far too ill to be a part of this meeting.

"I want this war ended as quick as anyone." Ella told them. "If the Lannisters think we are weak, then they will strike. What we need to do is make it a trap for them to fall into. They will believe my death would cause my uncles to split, and divide the army."

"What would they do?"

"Take back the Crag and push us out." Ella said simply. "But if you send some to Ashemark there is a valley that the Lannister army will most likely pass through between Ashemark and the Crag. Block it, divert them, and lead them to where you want them to go."

"It is not always that simple, your grace." Robb told her softly.

"The people who are fighting would have never been in the valley. It is more of a crack between two mountains than a valley anyway. A chasm. If you make it look like it naturally happened, they will turn around. I suggest you go to the entrance of the valley and wait for them to turn around. They will have no choice but to yield if that happens."

"How do you know of this chasm?"

"My uncle Jaime." Ella told them, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. "His war stories do help me think sometimes."

The meeting went on for another hour, finely going over what Ella knew of the land, and going from what would happen if they succeeded. It wasn't until Stannis asked her again about the Targaryan, informing her that she now has eight thousand unsullied soldiers at her disposal. Upon hearing that information, she had to pause for a long moment.

"Please, my lords, leave me with my uncles." She told them.

The lords stood, and began walking out of the room, Jon leaving with them until Ella called to him.

"Jon, where are you going?"

Jon turned abruptly, walking back to Ella and her uncles.

Though Ella did not look up, she knew that Robb was probably looking at her with a hurt expression. She couldn't let that stop her. She knew what she had to do with the Targaryan. Her son would be King of something. Her son would be King in the North after his father.

"You mustn't be angry with me, uncles." Ella whispered softly. "If the Targaryan has Dragons, then she will have Westeros, and I would rather not die for the crown."

"What are you planning?" Renly asked her, looking over her carefully.

Ella looked to Jon. "The Southerners and the Northerners do not see eye-to-eye, do they?"

"No." Jon said.

"Almost like they are from completely different places?" Ella asked.

"They are from two different places." Jon said. "Two different cultures. Two different ways of life."

"So you see what I am saying?" Ella asked him. "It is time to split the North and the South."

"What are you saying?" Stannis asked. "You are the rightful queen."

"Truly, uncle?" Ella asked. "I am the usurper's daughter. She is the true queen. I am just an impostor."

"Ella..." Jon said. "You don't have a right to the North."

"No." Ella agreed. "But my son does. He will be King...after his father."

Stannis stood so quickly that his chair fell back, clanging to the floor. "You're handing _him_ a crown? You're making his wife a queen? What will that make you?"

"Hand of the Queen." Ella said. "We help her get the crown but the North is no longer a part of Westeros, and I get to reside in King's Landing with my son and train him to be king until he is of a good age at which point he will take over for his father."

Jon opened and closed his mouth once before speaking. "What if she disagrees?"

"That is why I am sending you, Jon." She told him. "I trust you to state my case. I trust you to tell her that she has nothing to fear from me. Let her have the crown. Let my son have the North. Let me help her run the kingdom. It is only wise she has help from someone who understands the country. She will be a fool not to take the offer."

"You're sending me?" Jon asked. "What about you? What about here?"

"I will be fine." She promised him. She honestly didn't know if that was true, but when she said she was needing him, she was Ella, now she was the queen. There was no place for personal feelings here. "You will be the one sailing across the Narrow Sea. My prayers go to you."

"I thought you didn't pray." Jon said.

"Doesn't that make you special, then?"

XXX

"Ma-ma," Ned said as he reached for his mother.

Ella scooped him up by under his arms. "I'm here, my darling." She kissed his forehead before holding him to her.

"He's growing up." Robb said from the doorway.

Ella looked up, keeping her face cool. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you weren't going to keep me from seeing my son?" Robb replied.

"I will not." Ella said. Ned needed his father. "Would you like to hold him?"

Robb sat beside her. "Yes."

The moment that Ned was placed in Robb's arms, he reached for his mother. "Ma-ma." He said again.

"He seems to know who you are." Robb said, trying to hold the struggling child in his arms.

"It's my fault-I've rarely left him since he was born." Ella said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I'm sure."

Jon walked in the room next. "Everything is set for my trip. Looks like I'm seeing the world-Robb? What are you doing here?"

"He's seeing his son." Ella said before Robb could say anything.

Ned looked around until his eyes found Jon. "Pa-pa."

The room seemed to freeze besides Ned. Jon and Ella looked at each other. During their time on the road Rickon called Ella and Jon "mama" and "papa" to keep up the charade. Ella should have known that Ned was listening to him. To them. To the act, and was too young to understand what they were doing.

Robb slowly, and calmly gave Ned back to his mother, and walked out of the room, keeping his features schooled.

Ella knew she shouldn't feel bad-it wasn't her fault that Ned thought his father was the only grown man he had known since birth. It just happened. Beyond everyone's control. But when she heard the sound of a fist punching a wall she flinched.

Ella stood up. "Can you take, Ned?" She asked Jon, giving him the baby.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked, walking to follow her before she stopped him.

"I have to do this." She told him. "Please, just stay here." She didn't wait for a reply. She walked out of the room and followed which she instinctively knew Robb would go. She found him just as he raised his fist to punch the wall again.

"Robb!" She cried.

Robb turned, and Ella saw an expression she had hoped to never see from him again. It was the same one that she saw when he found out his father was dead. The tears in his eyes, the rage on his face. But Robb had no one to blame for this, and he knew it. The blame could not even be put on himself. It just happened, out of anyone's control.

Ella took his hand in hers. "Hurt yourself again." She whispered. "And I will never forgive you."

"There are plenty of things you can't forgive me for." He said. "I seem to only be adding more."

Ella looked at him and emotions flashed through her eyes. Sadness. Fury. Passion. "And yet here I stand, stopping you from breaking your hand."

Robb didn't even pause before he kissed her, and Ella didn't even pause before kissing him back. They were like pieces of a puzzle. They fit together so perfectly. They still loved each other, and all the things unsaid were said with that kiss.

Ella was the one that pulled away when her mind caught up with her body. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning and walking away. She couldn't do that. He wasn't hers anymore. She held back the tears before she heard a frustrated growl escape Robb's lips from behind her.

And when her tears fell, she knew she couldn't look back.

XXX

"Remind me why I'm leaving you here?" Jon said as he hugged her as they said goodbye.

"Because you love me." Ella told him. "I'm strong enough to handle this, just please allow me to keep my son a prince, and me in King's Landing."

"I will do my best." Jon told her, finally releasing her. "Be strong, sister."

"You too, brother." Ella said in the same tone. "You know what I am willing to lose, so don't lose yourself."

"And I know even more what you are willing to win." He added. "Don't worry about this."

"I won't worry about this. I can guarantee that I am going to worry about you." Ella sighed. "Now go, before I start crying like a fool. I will see you again, Jon Snow."

"You too Ella Baratheon." He winked at her before he mounted his horse and rode away.

Ella felt more alone than she should have.

**A/N: I would like to remind everyone that Ella is a teenage girl, and Robb is a teenage boy, so don't judge either of them too harshly.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: I can't promise anything about the first, but who would you like to kill Jeyne? Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: A part of me laughed at your review. I love how it went from YELLING, to bravo, good ol' chap, to please update! I really do love that. I'm not being sarcastic. Thank you for your review!**

**Masks and Teapots: That is for the Septors to decide, and if you notice Ella, she's still pretty pissed (rightly so, I would be too). What do you think will happen? Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: Really? Then I guess I did my job. *buffs nails against shirt*Thank you for your review!**

**metaladdict: Yep, and the drama is going to keep going-there is a lot of drama in wars. Thank you for your review!**

**Naruhina1519: Jeyne Westerling is who Robb married in the books. I really can't say anything more about you said, because it would just be a giant spoiler alert, and I really want to say something, but I can't. Don't worry, you should find out in a couple days at most. Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: What do you think Ella will do? No one even knows if the girl is pregnant or not. Thank you for your review!**

**gallowsCalibrator92: Ella is queen, she can't have outbursts like that-and growing up with her mother in King's Landing, she knew that she would lose support if she couldn't keep her cool. Nope, Ned has already been named Stark, and Ella has plans for him. Was there enough drama in this chapter for you? If you like drama stay tuned… Thank you for your review!**

**Please Review!**

**Kat**


	22. Catnip

"Jeyne wants you to have tea with her." Catelyn told her.

Ella looked at the closest thing she had to a mother. "Would you have tea with her?"

"Woman to woman?" Catelyn weighed her head back and forth. "She's more likely to show her true colors to you than anyone else. It could be educational."

"I'm not trying to get Robb back."

"You don't have to, Ella. He's been running towards you since he saw you." Catelyn replied.

"Do you know if she's pregnant?" Ella asked.

"I know she's trying to get pregnant." Catelyn replied.

"And Robb?"

"He just wants you."

XXX

"Hello, Queen Ella." Jeyne curtsied.

Ella wore a dress that made her look regal. Violet with gold clasps on the front. She wore the crown her uncle had made when he proclaimed himself king. It was masculine, but just by wearing it, Ella made it look more feminine. It sat halfway down her forehead. Her hair was down, a black curtain down her back. Her chin was held high, and her features schooled into a neutral expression. Renly had sent Brienne to stand as Ella's guard during this. He and Ella had spoken about how she should act. Let Jeyne take the first sip of tea. Pretend to sip the tea, still. Do not eat anything. Do not trust. Ella was a game changer. Jeyne would be better off without her in the picture; no one to compete with for Robb's affections.

"Jeyne." Ella said as she sat on one of the cushioned couches.

"Thank you for having tea with me." Jeyne said.

"I thought I should at least meet you." Ella said. "I don't always trust what people say about each other."

"Thank you, your grace." Jeyne stood, and poured two cups of tea from a painted tea pot, handing Ella one of the cups in a saucer, before sitting down opposite Ella.

"How do you feel being out of the Westernlands? I'm sure your family misses you."

"I follow my husband." Jeyne said simply. "We tried to get him to stay, but he said he had to see you."

"I am his queen." Ella said, keeping her temper in check. "I called for my high lords. He is lord of Winterfell."

"Yes, and he also loves you." Jeyne took a sip of her tea. "I saw you kiss him in the hall."

Ella raised her eyebrows, challenging her to say something.

"Why does he love you?" Jeyne asked. "What did you do?"

"Am I the first person you asked this?" Ella asked her.

"No." Jeyne said, looking down.

"What did the others say?"

"They said that you existed." Jeyne told her. "What did you do? How did you please him?"

Ella licked her lower lip as she smiled incredulously. She should be able to keep a civil face on, but in truth she blamed this girl as much as she blamed Robb. Robb didn't rape her-Ella did not believe her could have if he wanted to, he wasn't cruel. Jeyne was a willing participant. And everyone knew that Robb was married to Ella Baratheon.

"Have you tried laying on your back-oh yes, that's how you got here." Ella said. "Do not insult me and say that he loved me because I warmed his bed. If anything, he warmed mine."

"Then what did you do?"

"I didn't try to be someone I'm not." Ella told her. "Which is what you're trying to do. But, Jeyne, you're the one that's married to him now, and he won't leave you. I won't get rid of you. As you said, he's your husband now."

"You don't like me." Jeyne said.

"Can you even understand why?" Ella asked, putting her untouched tea down on the table.

"He said your name when we laid together, you know." Jeyne said softly. "If anything, I should hate you."

Ella looked at the girl. That was all she was; a girl.

"You know nothing." Ella told her. "So, are you pregnant, or are you still trying to get pregnant?"

"Excuse me, your grace?"

"I know you're trying to get pregnant." Ella told her. "No one is telling me if you are or not, which probably means that you are not, but you are trying to."

"He will not have me." Jeyne told her. "I have offered myself to him many times, but he will not have me."

Ella would not lie to herself, that felt good to hear. Robb didn't want the girl he married, but she already knew that. Robb regretted it. Robb regretted everything he did. He still wanted her like she wanted him.

But he wasn't hers anymore; and she wasn't his.

"Please do not take him to your bed. I will be pushed to the side." Jeyne begged the queen. "I cannot be pushed to the side."

"Do you think I would take a man that is not mine?" Ella asked her. "I will not do what you did to me. I am not that cutthroat. I will stay out of your way, no need to worry. But that being said, by son is his heir, and I am the queen. Do not come to me for advice on him, and do not try to speak down to me. I will always be here to put you in your place. You are Robb Stark's wife. I am Queen. Tell me, which one has more power?"

"Queen, your grace."

Ella smiled. "There we go."

"Your grace?" Jeyne asked.

"Yes?"

"If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"I would never be in your position." Ella answered honestly. "I would have never laid with a man who wasn't married to me."

"Is that the problem you have with me?"

"No. The problem I have with you is that you are trying to manipulate everyone. You're playing the innocent little girl and I know you are not."

"Why do you think so?" Jeyne asked, a note on confusion in her tone.

"Because there has been hatred in your eyes this entire time." Ella told her. "Do not play games with me, Jeyne. Tell me what you wish to accomplish. Did you think marrying my husband would have made you queen? I am the one with the royal blood."

"Robb is loved by his people." Jeyne said. "They would have helped him get to the throne."

"My uncles would not let that happen." Ella told her. "They agreed to give me the crown. Not him. Everything you did to be queen failed." Ella knew she was telling a lie. If everything went according to Ella's plan, Jeyne would be queen. Robb would be king until Ned grew up, making Jeyne the queen until Ned took over.

"So then why did you agree to come?" Jeyne asked. "My mother said it would be easy, especially if you were dead."

"Your mother lied." Ella said. "As does everyone that plays the game."

"So how do I know that you are not spinning lies right now?" Jeyne asked.

"You don't, but if you try to see if I am lying, I will make sure that you are pushed out of the way." Ella told her. "I am queen."

"And I am married to Robb Stark." Jeyne replied, her eyes flicking to Brienne as she lowered her voice. "Tell me that doesn't hurt you."

"Men complicate things." Ella said. "I am fine on my own. I have my son, he is all I need."

"Will I ever meet _my_ step son?" Jeyne asked. "I have heard he looks like Robb."

"Yes, he does look like his father." Ella agreed, keeping a friendly look on her face. "But he has his mother's eyes."

XXX

"How much did you hear, Brienne?" Ella asked her, as Brienne walked with her outside. Apparently she was not to leave Ella alone unless another guard took over. Renly took charge of naming a Queen's Guard for her. Brienne was the head of it, since she was the most skilled fighter. Ella trusted her uncle's choices, Brienne wouldn't lie to her.

"The truth, your grace?"

"The truth."

"All of it." Brienne answered Ella. "It made me sick to stand there, your grace."

Ella nodded. "And what would you do in my position, Brienne? How would you keep her off the board?"

"I am not good with games such as this, your grace."

"I think you are better than you say." Ella told her. "But if you do not know what you would do, I cannot blame you."

"What are you going to do, your grace?" Brienne asked.

"I think it's about time I truly talked to Robb." Ella told her. "No more fighting, just talking. I need to know his story."

"Where would you like me to be?"

"I think I should handle it alone." Ella said, as she passed a servant, and stopped him. He was a boy of about Bran's age with bright red hair. "Can you summon Lord Robb Stark to the Queen's sitting room after sup?"

The boy looked a bit frightened, and bowed quickly. "Yes, your grace."

"Thank you." Ella said before she resumed walking with Brienne. "But if you could wait outside and make sure no one interrupts, I would be very grateful."

"I will, your grace." Brienne told her. "Where are you to now?"

"The dungeon. I must speak with my uncle."

XXX

"You're alive." Jaime cried, scrambling to the cell door. "I was told you were dead months ago."

He was in a much better place than he was before, and Ella could see he was much better taken care of, still thin, though not as dirty as before. He still had a straggly beard, cuts and bruises-from what she could see, they were pretty fresh-but he was still Jaime.

"It takes more than Iron Born to kill Ella Baratheon." Ella told him, smiling.

"Back to Baratheon? I heard about your husband. My guards like to gossip more than old women." He rolled his emerald green eyes. "I am so sorry Ella, I know you loved him."

Ella nodded. "I have a son." She said, eager to change the subject. "His name is Ned."

Jaime laughed. "Of course, you still name him after Robb Stark's father. No matter how the man has humiliated you."

"I did it to honor my son's grandfather." Ella told him. "Do not pity me; I am fine on my own."

"You always knew how to stand on your own, Ella." Jaime told her, reaching through the bars for her, but Brienne slapped his hand away.

"Brienne." Ella said, her voice quiet but stern. "It's fine. He will not harm me." She took Jaime's hand in hers. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Stark was good at keeping me alive." Jaime told her. "I'm surprised I've survived this long. I doubt I will much longer."

"Don't say that." Ella told him. "Don't you want to see what I make this world into?"

"I would love to more than anything, but we both know that everyone will call for my death."

Ella couldn't disagree. Some were still wondering why he was alive; Tywin never tried to get his eldest son back. He was of little use to them.

"We'll see." She eventually said.

"Either way, I am happy to see you with your heart beating." Jaime told her. "Promise me you'll never die again."

"Everyone dies." Ella whispered.

"But you won't until you're a hundred. Don't die a day before that."

"I promise."

XXX

"I don't know why you called me here, Ella." Robb told her. "Do you wish to scream at me more? I can guarantee you can't say anything worse than what I've called myself."

Ella poured two chalices full of wine and handed him one. "No more screaming. Have a drink. Tell me what happened."

Robb took is slowly as she sat in a chair two feet away from him, with the fire behind her, casting her in shadow. "Are you sure?"

"I am done fighting, Robb. I want to know what was going through your head." Ella said. "For Ned's sake."

Robb sighed. "After we took the Crag I was injured, and when I was sent word of Winterfell being taken by Theon. I couldn't go myself, and I was sure you would tell me I was being stupid if I withdrew out of the Westernlands. The Bastard of Bolton would be able to get there so much quicker than I could with my recovery. Ramsay sent him, and a day later I heard of your death. I was upset and I was stupid. I fucked her and here we are." He downed his wine in one gulp, as if he wanted to forget.

"How did Theon Greyjoy leave the camp?" Ella asked, handing him the pitcher of wine to fill his chalice again. "Did he run, or...?"

"I did what you told me not to." Robb told her, looking down as he carefully filled his chalice. "You said they weren't to be trusted, but I thought it was just because you didn't like Theon." He looked up at her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just my pride. He said that we were to be left untouched. I think that was some way of trying to make up to you what he was doing." Ella told him, trying not to call him an idiot. "But you are right."

"About?" Robb asked.

"I would have called you an idiot if you withdrew from the Westernlands." She said, a small smile gracing her lips, as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She wasn't being ladylike, but she didn't care. The only person there was Robb.

Robb laughed quietly. "Yeah. See, I knew you would."

"Why did you send Theon to get the Iron Islanders involved?"

"I thought if we had more ships we could overrun the Lannister's, and spread out the ships across the coast and bombarde them. You just had Ned and I was anxious and I just wanted to see you." He looked straight at her. "I know, I'm an idiot."

Ella couldn't disagree, but she smiled sadly. "The last time you're not going to listen to me, huh?"

"Never again. I will only do as you bid." He agreed.

Ella looked down at her hands. "How were you injured?" Ella asked, looking back up at him. "No one ever told me."

"Slashed across my chest." He said, tracing the mark through his clothes. "I got a fever from it."

Ella looked at him a moment. "Show it to me."

Robb looked up a bit surprised. "It's not the prettiest sight."

"Show me anyway."

Robb stood, and slowly began untying the leather lace on the front of his shirt, before taking it off and dropping it on the sofa he was just sitting on, and untying his undershirt and dropping that on the sofa as well. She stood before him just in his trousers, and Ella stood up and walked towards him.

There were more scars there than just that one. There were bruises too, on his ribs and arms, like he was in a fight recently.

"What's this one from?" She said, touching his ribs lightly.

"Some of my ribs were broken after a battle." He told her. "They're just bruised now."

"This one?" She said, touching his shoulder.

"Jon pushed me into a wall." Robb told her. "You have quite the protector in him."

"He's my best friend." Ella told him. "He has been my only confidant for the last several months."

"And now you sent him away, I know not where." Robb said. "He was my brother long before you came around."

"I know."

"So why does he love you more?"

Ella smiled sadly. "We are much alike." She admitted. "We learned that smiling isn't always all bad. It doesn't always mean someone is lying."

"You two never...?"

Ella shook her head. "Never. The most we ever did was sleep in the same bed. It's hard to sleep alone when you are used to someone sleeping next to you." She admitted, finally touching the scar that caused him to stay at the Crag. It ran from his left shoulder across his chest, above his left nipple, but below the right, ending where his ribs ended. It was dark and ridged. Not as gruesome as she thought it would be. Her fingers ran over it, and Robb stilled, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said and she began to pull away when Robb stopped her.

"Don't." He said, pulling her back to him.

"Robb..." Ella whispered, their faces so close.

He embraced her, his arms around her waist. "Please, just let me do this." He whispered. "I've wanted to do this since you left."

Ella closed her eyes. She couldn't resist this. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so good to be held by him; to hold him.

They did not say anything, but they slowly slipped onto the couch, still in their embrace, though it changed slightly, with Ella on Robb's lap and his head against her chest as she played with his curly hair. He was curled into her, and her to him. Like they were moulded together.

It scared Ella a bit how easily they could fall into hold habits, like nothing had changed. Everything had changed. Nothing could ever be the same again.

"I would do anything for you." He told her.

Ella already knew that. So did his wife.

"I cannot be your mistress." She told him. "I am a queen. I would never respect myself if I was."

"I know." He whispered. "I wouldn't love you if you weren't you who are anyway."

Ella smiled sadly.

"Do you really hate me?" Robb asked, staying perfectly still.

"At times. I hate you. I love you. I hate that I love you. I hate that I hate you. It's very confusing to be in my head...especially when it comes to you."

"When it comes to me?"

"You're addictive...like wine was to my father, or like a catnip is to cats." Ella explained. "The only way I'll ever be able to give you up is to never see you."

"Are you calling me a plant and you a cat?" He asked, purposefully ignoring the last part.

"Yes, you are like catnip to me." She told him, resting her chin on his head.

"Then I guess you are catnip to me as well." He said. "I never want to give you up, my heart breaks every time I leave you, or you leave me. And now I can never have you again."

Ella could tell that he didn't just mean her body, he meant her. All that was her. Her heart and soul. Her mind. Her words. He could never fully have her, just as she could never fully have him.

"We are addicted to each other." She whispered. _And that's the reason why when this is over you are going to Winterfell and I am staying in King's Landing. I will never be able to give you up, not when you feel the same way I do._

**A/N: I'm honestly having too much fun causing you dear readers pain, and for that I am sorry. I will also say that I am taking my liberties with this story, and making it exactly how I want it to be-if it is canon or not. Sorry, it's just who I am. There is a way I want to tell this story, and it will be how I tell it. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

**And please remember; Ella and Robb are teenagers, still in love, and still wanting to be together. She has not forgiven him, but at the same time she's addicted to him-like Catnip.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Everyone's calling for Jeyne's head-I love it! We'll see what happens with everyone soon enough. Of course, I already know, but that is special for me to know. Thank you darling!**

**ptl4ever419:Yes! Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: Thank you. Ideally, yes, but I am taking my liberties with this story (as I said above), and everything will happen as I make it, and it will be explained a bit more later, I just can't find a good place for it to fit in here. Thank you for your review!**

**metaladdict: That is if she's pregnant (which Ella stated she is obviously not). I am taking my liberties with this story since it is fan fiction. It will be explained a bit more later, but I couldn't find a good place for it to fit in this chapter, and it made much more sense-to me at least-to be in a later chapter. Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: Thank you! Yes, Ella loves her son more than anything. It's supposed to be a mix of good and bad; everything in life is, you know. Thank you so much, and thank you for your review!**

**gallowsCalibrator92: I'm happy you love drama, because it's not over yet. It's not going to be over for a while. For the J/D thing, you will have to wait and see, but for the Lannister/Frey thing, Ella has been written off by the Lannisters that would try to kill someone for humiliating their kin. Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! Here's some more, since you like it! Thank you for your review!**

**alohalalala: Thank you so much! I cannot say what I will be doing with Jeyne or Ella, spoiler alerts and all that. Thank you for your review! Don't worry about your English, I understand you just fine (I know how hard it is with languages, I've been taking German since birth and it only turns on when I'm in Germany or Austria). **

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**ladybluerose21: There will be more about Jeyne and Robb's marriage coming out later, I just couldn't find a place to fit it in yet, but it will someone be explained. Ned will always come first. Thank you for your review!**

**sassygirl9811: I can't tell you what she will say! You will find out next chapter, though. I think everyone's hoping for something bad to happen to Jeyne. Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you for your ****review!**

**HoloArc: Thank you so much! This really does mean a lot to me. I love it when people spew compliments at me! Please don't stop. Oh, that's too much…I cannot be near as good as GRRM. He's amazing. He just needs to get the next book out really quickly… Yes, my heart broke writing that…It truly hurt, because I do love Robb so much, even with his mistakes. Thank you for your spewing of compliments; they make my day.**

**Jordan Lynn 7: Yes, a lot will keep happening for a while now. Thank you for your review!**

**lonelydaisies: I'm 90% sure your the only one that loves me for it…I'm pretty sure everyone else loves and hates me for it. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**Amanda: Thank you! I try to surprise people when I can. Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: I will never go down that road. Jon and Ella are best friends and have a more brother/sister relationship. The fact that I'm making people say that they're not is because a lot of people can't believe that they can be platonic, but they really are. They love and care for each other deeply, but they've never had romantic feelings for the other. Thank you for liking that, and thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Thank you! I can't answer that, and I think you know that I can't answer it. He is an idiot, but he is also a teenage boy, and that's something I don't think we should forget. I'm not condoning his behavior, but think about all the 18 year old boys you know, do you think they could handle this well? I know I couldn't, no matter if i was in Ella or Robb's position. I live with an 18 year old boy, and let me tell you, he would probably handle this worse than Robb is. Thank you for your review!**

**MissLaufeyson: Thank you for your review!**


	23. Targaryan

"A letter has arrived, your grace." Said Maester Vyman, the maester of Riverrun as Ella broke fast with Sansa and Catelyn. Sansa's hair had gone back to it's normal copper color now, which the girl was happy about. The other Starks-besides Robb-were all already practicing with their swords. Even little Rickon.

Ella took it from him, and saw a dragon seal. "Targaryan." She told Sansa and Catelyn who were looking at her intently. She tore the seal open, and read the contents. It confused her; the letter was written in Jon's writing, and it bore his name at the bottom.

"Well?" Sansa asked.

"Daenerys Targaryan wishes to meet with me." Ella told them. "It will take place on the next full moon." She looked up. "At Dragonstone."

"When do you leave?" Catelyn asked.

"As soon as I can. Even if I get there early, I would rather be that than late, at least this time I will have guards with me."

"Will you take Ned?" Catelyn asked.

Ella nodded. She didn't trust leaving him here with Jeyne, even if she knew Ned's grandmother would die to protect him. "In case she needs reminding of the children we could save by allying our forces."

"You are also saying that because everyone has a soft spot for a young child." Sansa stated.

Ella smiled at Sansa. "Well I hope they do, I plan to put it to a test."

XXX

"Renly, utilize Robb." Ella told him when she was saying her farewells in the courtyard of Riverrun. "He is very good in battle, even if he needs to be reigned in sometimes, but he only wants the war over."

Renly hugged her. "Are you still going through with your plan?"

Ella nodded, bumping her chin against her uncle's shoulder. "Yes."

Renly pulled away. "I will see you in King's Landing."

"Yes, you will. Send word when you hear from Stannis." Ella told him, walking to the last person she was to say goodbye to; Robb.

"I'm going to miss you." Robb told her.

_If only you knew..._

"I will miss you too." She told him honestly. "I wrote you a letter. Sansa will give it to you when I tell her to."

"How will you tell her to? You will be in Dragonstone."

"Raven." Ella told him.

"Why can you not tell me now?"

"Because it has to do with what the Targaryan agrees to." Ella told him. "Goodbye, Robb. Promise me to take care of yourself."

He nodded. "As long as you do."

Ella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She turned and walked towards her horse, a black stallion, and mounted. The wet nurse gave Ned to Ella, he would be a year old by the time the war ended, but his title would not change. Prince Eddard. He would remain a prince. Always.

XXX

"Ella!" Jon cried, hugging Ella as she slipped off her horse.

"Careful!" She told him. "Don't crush, Ned."

"How could I? He's my favorite little cousin." Jon said, taking Ned from her and raising Ned above Jon's head.

"Cousin? Nephew."

Jon smiled and shook his head. "I have much to tell you."

Jon told his story then. A story of great surprise. The moment Dany-what he called Daenerys Targaryan-saw him, she recognized him as her brother, though this coloring was off, the features were distinct. Rhagar Targaryan had a third child, a child with Lyanna Stark, or that was the conclusion they came to since the Stark's raised him. He was a stark, but on his mother's side. He was a Targaryan, and with more of a claim to the Iron Throne than Ella had.

"She plans to make me king." Jon told her. "And her queen."

"Are you getting married?" Ella asked. Nephew and Aunt, but she couldn't be one to judge-her mother and uncle had been fucking for a long time.

"I don't know." Jon told her. "But she is a very wonderful woman, Ella. You're going to love her."

"When do I meet her?" Ella asked, noticing a different look in Jon's eyes. He loved her.

"She is arriving tonight. I came ahead of her."

"How long did it take?" Ella asked.

"I only rode a day." Jon told her.

"Rode? We're on an island."

Jon looked up. "Rhaegal!" He yelled.

A shadow came over them, large and in the shape of a dragon. A gigantic dragon. From how high he flew, Ella did not know the exact size, but he did seem quite large. Ella could hardly believe her eyes. She was seeing a dragon. A real dragon. She never thought she would see any besides the skeletons what was hidden in the deepest parts of Red Keep.

"You have a dragon?" Ella demanded as Ned started crying, either scared or confused by the big animal in the sky. Ella took Ned back, which made his cries not quite so loud as they were before.

Jon nodded, grinning like a kid. "Dany has two others. Viseron and Drogon."

Ella didn't know what to say. "That's fantastic?" It came out sounding like a question, but she didn't know how to respond to this-to any of this.

"Don't worry about the meeting, Ella. She said that I get in a say with what is decided. Ned will be King in the North, and you will be able to stay in King's Landing. Everything you wanted."

Ella smiled sadly.

Jon's smile disappeared. "What happened?"

"Can we go inside?" Ella asked, still shushing the baby in her arms to stop his tears. He had nothing to be frightened by. Jon would never let the dragon hurt him. "I'll tell you everything."

And so she did. She told Jon of Jeyne Westerling. She told Jon of the letter that Sansa was to give Robb, explaining to him why he shouldn't see her, and why it had to be that way. A clean break, easier to heal from.

Jon started shaking his head halfway through what she told him. "He's not going to like that."

"He gets to see his son." Ella said. "When he is old enough to travel, I will send him up there for Robb to help educate him to become king after him."

"But you're going to not be very happy, Ella." Jon said. "Why can't we just kill the bitch?"

"Because it is wrong." Ella said. "I'm ninety percent sure her mother was the one that got her to do it, even if she is trying to play the game, she's not very good at it. The worst thing she's done is be a willing body for Robb to lie with." She would have used another word, but Ned was in her arms, and he was getting to the age that he caught onto things quickly.

"That's true." Jon agreed, but Ella knew he was joking to begin with. "But still, he doesn't even like her, and he loves you. He broke his vows to you, why can't he do the same to her?"

"Because he is his father's son." Ella said. "Honorable even if it hurts him in the end. Isn't it similar with what Eddard Stark did with you? Hid you identity because you were his sister's child? He was in the Tower of Joy, she could have asked him to protect you, and if she did, that meant she loved you more than anything."

"To be brought up a bastard?"

"In a home that would at least be semi-loving. My father wouldn't know enough of you to want to kill you." Ella told him. "Look, take it from a mother, you do what you can to give your children their best change. Eddard Stark was your best chance."

"And look at me now."

"And look at you now."

XXX

Ella mused over the information she had been given as she bathed. Jon would be King. That would be good, he was honorable, and would do his best. He would listen to what Ella had to say about things. He wouldn't push responsibilities onto someone else because he was too lazy to do it.

Ella hoped Daenerys Targaryan would be similar in that aspect. Ella hoped Daenerys would not be like her mad father. She would not be obsessed with fire and burn people alive, roasting them in their own armor. If she was, Ella did not know what she would do. Ella took comfort in knowing that Jon loved her; he could not love someone who burned someone alive.

In the morning, Ella would send a raven to Sansa, and she would give Robb the letter. He did not know that when they said goodbye that last time that it would be their goodbye. They could no longer see each other. He would be King in the North. She would be Hand of the King-Queen-King-Queen, she did not know what she would be, but she would remain in King's Landing, and make sure her son was well educated, and teach him about Westeros. Make sure he knows his histories, and knows what to watch for. Make sure he would be a good king.

Ella knew that her aunt was in her room, too sickly to see anyone, and Shireen was in her tower as well, her mother had forbidden anyone from seeing her. Ella hoped the younger girl would get a better life soon, she deserved more than to be locked in a tower like a monster; she was just a girl with a scar. The dragonscale that had tried to kill her failed, she was stronger than it. She should be proud of that.

Ella got herself out of the bath and dried herself off, knowing that she would not be able to relax until her meeting with the Targaryan queen was over. Ella had a handmaiden help dress her in a beautiful black velvet gown with gold ribbon crossed in X's on the front. Her colors, and her father's colors before her. Her uncles' colors. She would represent the Baratheons. Ours is the fury. Ella's silver crown sat on her head, her hair pulled from her face and tied in braids in a wheel on the back of her head.

She was going in for negotiations. She had to keep her head level, and her heart steady. She wasn't always the best at those things, but she would have to be here. She had Jon helping her, Ella knew he was the only one who wanted to do right for the people, not hoping to gain power for himself.

Ella waited until she was summoned to leave. She met with Daenerys Targaryan in the dining hall, though there was no food on the table.

Daenerys was a small woman, who looked to be around the same age as Ella, maybe a bit older. She had the Targaryan looks with violet eyes and silver hair. She had fair skin, though it had darkened in the sun. She wore a blue dress and brown trousers with boots. Her hair was braided back from her face, though some of it fell loosely down her back in waves. She wore no crown, but somehow she didn't need to. Her braids were her crown, silver and beautiful.

Anyone would be able to fall for this woman just at her beauty. Everyone said her mother was the most beautiful woman in Westeros, but Ella knew that that was not the case anymore; this Targaryan queen surpassed her by miles.

"Dany, meet Queen Ella Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms." Jon said, walking to Ella. "Ella this is Daenerys."

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryan, Queen of the Andals and the First Men. Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons." Said a girl who stood behind Daenerys. She had dark skin and hair that stuck out in curls from her head.

"Missandei, we are both queens here, for now." Daenerys stood and walked towards Ella. "You are younger than I thought."

"As are you." Ella replied. "You have accomplished much."

"As have you." Daenerys replied. "Jon has told me of your hardships. You have a son, do you not?"

Ella nodded. "Yes."

"I had a son. He died before I could see him."

"I know your pain." Ella said. "I lost my first child."

"Not in the same circumstances." Daenerys replied. "I paid for my husband's life with my son's. Of course, I did not know that until it was too late, and even then it wasn't enough to save my husband."

"I am sorry." Ella told her. "It is a hard thing to lose two people in your life at the same time."

"Yes, but we are not here to talk about hardships, are we, otherwise I am sure we could speak for hours, and with your demands, I am sure that we will have time enough for that."

"Do you have any problems with my demands?"

"I have trouble believing some of them with what I have heard from Jon." Daenerys said. "Sit, drink. We may be a while."

Ella sat down in a chair, and took the wine and looked at Jon. He nodded to tell her it was okay to drink. She would not be poisoned here.

"You want to make your husband who is not your husband anymore King of the North."

"In the North." Ella corrected. "That is what they were called before your ancestors took over Westeros."

"In the North." Daenerys said. "Why?"

"Because my son would be king after him. Because the Northerners are not of the same lifestyle as the South is. They are too different to be ruled the same way."

"But you didn't ask to be queen of-in the North, you're asking to stay in King's Landing with your son until he is old enough." Daenerys said. "Forgive me for being confused, I just do not understand the motive."

"The motive is personal beyond the point that the North and the South do not work well together. Starks ruled before your ancestors, so they shall again." Ella told her. "It is only just."

"Jon tells me what you say is true about the North and the South." Daenerys said, looking at Jon. "But I would like to know why you wish to stay in King's Landing with me."

"I can help you rule. I grew up there. To rule the people effectively, you have to know the people. I do not wish to overthrow you, I just wish that the realm prospers again." Ella told her. "I want the war over, and I see us working together as the way to do it."

"You want to be my hand?" Daenerys asked, picking up a piece of parchment off the table. Ella realized that it was the letter that she wrote Jon to give to Daenerys. "You do want to rule."

"I was raised to be queen." Ella told her. "I know how to."

"And you have been ruling since you took up arms against your mother's family." Daenerys stated. "I have heard that you are good at it."

Ella nodded. "I know how to lead."

"Then I ask you not to be my hand, but a personal advisor to me. I will make you princess, and you will keep that title until you die or unless you become queen. You will rule if Jon and I die, and neither of us have an heir." Daenerys said, looking at Jon as she said this.

Ella could tell that that was Jon's idea.

"You will keep your sigil, your name, and your crown. You will do things in my name, and you will do as I tell you. You will be obedient, and only question my decisions in private." Daenerys looked at Ella now. "Is this satisfactory?"

"Beyond Satisfactory."

"You would not be getting this if you had not approached me." Daenerys told her. "I can be reasonable."

"Thank you." Ella said. "And the North?"

"Let them have their own king, but we will be allied." Daenerys told her. "If they wage war I will show them what dragons can do."

Ella bowed her head. "Yes, your grace."

"Then I believe we have contracts to sign and ravens to send." Daenerys said.

The girl who had spoken of Daenery's titles before brought a thin stack of parchment and a quill and ink.

Ella looked over the documents carefully. Daenerys was no trickster; everything that she spoke of was in there.

Ella signed her name with elegant script where there was space for her to sign; Daenerys and Jon did the same.

Daenerys looked at them both. "Let us win this war, then." She looked at Ella. "Do you know how to fight at all?"

**A/N: So, I'm guessing you all know my guess for who Jon's parents are. Does anyone else think this?**

**DarylDixon'sLover: The hate you feel for her makes me very happy. I love it. Thank you for ****your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: I have my plans, don't worry. Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: I'm very much into having people have to work to get what they want. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! Yes, she does have nerve, and more of that will be explained later. Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna: Would you like me to update less? LOL. I'm very into updating stories that I already have mostly written quickly. **

**darkwolf76: I have a plan for Jeyne, don't worry. Please don't give up on them. Yes, please check out my other stories, that would be great. Haha. Thank you for your review!**

**gallowsCalibrator92: I'm sorry for waking you up! Sansa and Catelyn were in this chapter, but the rest of them are really young, and Ella is really into finishing the war right now, but don't worry, they will be seen again. Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: Everyone does. That is going to be stated in the beginning of the next chapter, but the gist is that they weren't married by a septor. They were married in front of the Old Gods, and the king is who made the marriage official, not the church. I'm not having Robert Baratheon be Henry VIII-ing it and being the head of the church. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	24. To End A War

"What is this?" Robb demanded of Sansa when he read the letter.

"It is something I promised not to speak of." Sansa replied. "She has also given you a crown." She held up the one that was Renly's before hers. "You are King, Robb."

"I don't want to be King. Why did she do this?" Robb demanded.

"You do want to be king, you just wanted her to be your queen." Sansa said. "And that is romantic, but she cannot have you around if she is to live. You are married to someone else, Robb, how do you think she will be able to handle being around that if she returned to Winterfell?"

"She's taking Ned from me."

"She will send him to you when he is old enough to travel. He is still nursing, he needs is mother." Sansa told him. "Don't ask me. I only know what her plan is. I know no more."

"He's already calling Jon, 'papa' what do you think will happen in a few years?" Robb demanded.

"Do you love her?" Sansa asked.

"More than anything." Robb told her.

"Then do what she says." Sansa told him. "She always believed that you would be there for her, and now you cannot be there for her, so she would rather not have you there at all. You can't have her and she can't have you."

"And how am I supposed to live without her?" Robb asked. "I don't know how to do that."

"You have to." Sansa told him. "She told me to remind you that you promised to do what she said. Learn to live without her. She has to learn to live without you too."

"But we are married, shouldn't the marriage with Jeyne be null?" Robb demanded.

"You were married by a septor with Jeyne. You were married in front of the Heart Tree, and not by a septor. The king legitimized your marriage, not the church." Sansa said, repeating what Ella had told her.

Robb rubbed at his temples. "I can't do this without her. I don't know how to be king. Not without her."

"Learn to." Sansa said. "Grow up, Robb. You're not a child anymore, stop acting like one." She turned and walked away then, frustrated with her elder brother.

Sansa didn't know how Ella was going on with life, she was sure she wouldn't be able to if her husband did what Robb did to her.

XXX

"How am I supposed to do this?" Ella demanded of Jon when he was trying to get her to ride the smallest dragon, Viseron, who was white and gold, and Ella felt like he was still much too large for her, but Daenerys rode Drogon, the largest of the three with black and crimson coloring. She had no trouble with petting the dragon, he nuzzled into her when she first approached him.

"Get on." Jon told her. "There's a saddle and everything. Dany doesn't always use a saddle. If she can do it without a saddle, you can do it with one."

Ella pouted at Jon.

"Come on," he said, entwining his fingers together to give her a boost onto the dragon., which she did. "It's similar to riding a horse without reigns. Steer him with your legs, lean back to go up, lean forward to go down. If you want him to breathe fire scream-" he leaned towards her and whispered, "-dracarys to have him breathe fire."

Ella nodded slowly. "And if I fall?"

"You won't. But make sure you go out over the water and I will come save you." He teased her.

"Is this just a way for Daenerys to kidnap my son?" Ella asked. The Dragon Queen loved children, and took a liking to Ned the moment she saw him.

"No, she really does want you to learn. You're an archer, you can learn to fire from a dragon's back, and you will get places faster and be more protected by dragon. They learn to love their riders. It's smoother than riding a horse, and if you are concerned, grab onto the saddle, it's secure."

"I can see that." Ella said. It had straps going behind the wings, keeping it very stable.

"Say suvertties to go." Jon told her, stepping away from her, and walking to Rhaegal, his green dragon with bronze markings, and he waited for her.

Ella took a deep breath, grabbing onto the saddle tightly. "Suvertties."

Viseron took off, and Ella forced herself not to yelp from the sensation. He flew up until Ella leaned forward a bit, causing him to even out. It was similar to riding a horse. More wind, maybe, and smoother, but other than that the only difference was the animal.

And being a hundred feet off the ground.

"You're a natural." Jon yelled at her from beside her, where he rode.

"I can't look down!" She yelled back.

Jon just laughed. "Do you want to land?"

"No!" She said, as she put more pressure on Viseron's right side, causing him to veer that way, circling the castle below them.

Slowly, Ella raised her hands from the saddle, and held them out and started laughing. This was incredible. She was on top of the world. Nothing could get her up there. She was untouchable. She felt free.

She felt distracted.

XXX

"When do we attack?" Daenerys asked.

"I just got word from Stannis, but he's keeping half of his men on the wall to make sure nothing happens with the Wall. The ships attack the bay. The armies attack the gate. The dragons attack from the sky." Ella said. "Pretty simple. Renly and Lord Tarly were able to get the majority of the Lannister army to surrender when they caught them in the chasm."

"So the last two major holds are Casterly Rock and King's Landing." Jon said.

Daenerys nodded. "When can everyone we need get there? It will take my men at least a month to get there."

"Six weeks then?" Ella asked. "If we all get their earlier we attack earlier."

"And in those weeks you will get good enough to ride Viseron into battle?" Daenerys asked her.

"Yes." Ella told her. "The three of us will ride side-by-side."

"What would you like done with your family?" Daenerys asked her. "The Lannisters."

"Tommen and Myrcella are harmless." Ella told her. "I would be very happy if you let Tyrion live. He is a good man, and he has no love for his sister or father."

"And you love him." Daenerys said.

Ella nodded. "And I love him." She agreed.

"And my father's murderer? The Kingslayer?"

"He is being held at Riverrun." Ella said.

"I would like him to be taken care of." Daenerys said.

Ella's blood ran cold. "Please, let him have a trial. Let him defend himself, and explain his reasons why." She hoped Jaime could come up with something; everyone knew the king was mad. Jaime just had to give a good story and then he could be allowed to live.

Daenerys looked over the girl. "Fine. But I will be judging. It will take place after everyone else is taken care of, since he is so far away."

Ella felt a little better. "I can agree with that."

"And Robb Stark and some of his army should go north and take his place as rulers of the North the moment it is announced." Daenerys told her.

"I will send word of that." Jon said, knowing Ella was trying to get a clean break from him.

"Good." Daenerys said, before looking over her shoulder. "Ser Barristan, what do you think of this?"

"I think it is a good plan, my queen. After that Casterly Rock should be easy." The older man said.

"Daario?"

"Wouldn't it help to get men on the inside before the attack happens?" He asked. He was a younger man. He had blue hair and a blue beard with three prongs and a gold mustache. He was rather odd to look at, especially Ella, who came from a part of the world where most people did not have such outrageous choices of fashion.

"How would anyone get in?" Ella asked. "They know we're coming for them, I doubt the city is open for visitors."

"Send me and a few men." Daario said. "We would get in."

"Looking the way you do?" Ella asked.

"What is wrong with the way I look?" Daario asked.

"You have blue hair." Ella said. "You would be killed the moment a knight saw you."

"That is if they can kill me, little princess." He winked at her.

Ella blinked once, very slowly. "I am not your little princess. Do not talk down to me like I am a child."

"So you do not think we should have people on the inside?" Daario asked.

"No, I think that is a good idea, but someone less conspicuous." Ella said. "Blue hair isn't common in King's Landing."

"Who would you suggest?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Someone ordinary looking." Ella said. "Or someone going in and saying they want to help."

"What about Dorne?" Jon asked. "Their princess was married to your brother, Dany. Wouldn't they help us?"

Dany nodded slowly. "They may." She looked at Ella. "You will go by dragon, alone."

"What of my son?" Ella asked.

"Wouldn't you like him to be kept here out of the battle?" Daenerys asked. "There's wet nurses here. He will be cared for and far away. He will come to the city when it is safe."

"Fine." Ella said, frowning. "When do you want me to leave?"

"When will you feel safe enough to ride that far."

The faster she left the faster she got back to her son. "I'll leave tomorrow."

XXX

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jon asked her.

"I will do anything to get this over with, Jon. I can get there. I have a map and provisions. I have my bow and arrows. Viseron and I get along great. Just make sure my boy is good and I'll be able to get my job done."

"He will be safe here." Jon promised her. "I will make sure he is in the best hands."

Ella smiled sadly. "Thank you."

XXX

"You are a Lannister are you not?" Asked Prince Oberyn, who stood beside his elder brother, Prince Doran, who had not spoken much since she walked in. These were the men who she had to convince, specifically Oberyn.

"Only by blood." Ella replied.

"And you want to be queen?"

"No, I want what is best for the Kingdom." Ella told them. "Daenerys Targaryan has made me princess, I am with her, and she sent me here for your help."

"How could we help you? What would we get in return?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"Do you not want revenge for your sister?" Ella asked. "I am ready to hand it to you."

"How?" Oberyn asked.

Ella smiled. "It is in many layers, dear prince. One of them is the Lannisters being brought down by their own kin. Another is that The Mountain is dead. I will have his bones sent to you if you like. You can take all the Lannisters have. It would also be a good place to begin a relationship with Queen Daenerys."

"The Mountain is dead?" Oberyn asked. "How?"

"I do not know the specifics, but I know that he died in battle." Ella stated.

"Slowly?" Oberyn asked.

"I do not know." Ella told him.

"Do you know anything of your sister, Myrcella?" Doran finally spoke.

Ella paused. "No. I haven't heard of anything about her since I last saw her."

"She is here." Doran told her. "Betrothed to my son."

Ella's blood went cold. "Is she safe? Is she healthy?"

"So you do have love left for the Lannisters." Oberyn said.

"I have love for my child sister and youngest brother. They are children. Tommen is barely ten. Myrcella must be eight at most."

"And your mother?" Oberyn asked.

Ella paused. "I cannot help but love her, but I hate her more than you could, Prince Oberyn."

"How? What could she ever do?"

"She killed my first child while it was still inside me." Ella told him. "Tell me how you could forgive someone for that?"

The younger prince sat back in his chair, seeming to be impressed. "And now what do you want to do?"

"Take everything from her." Ella answered. "I want her and Joffery gone. I want to keep Tommen and Myrcella. They do not understand politics yet. They do not understand what is going on."

"We will help you and your dragon queen." Doran said. "How could we not? In another world we would be family. We used to be family."

"Do you realize what that will entail?" Ella asked.

"Convince the Lannisters we will help. It shouldn't be hard; we have their daughter."

"May I see her?" Ella asked.

Prince Doran nodded. "Yes."

XXX

Ella knocked on the door she was shown "Myrcella?" Ella called as she opened the door.

"Ella?" The girl cried, spinning away from the window. There was a good view of Viseron out the window. She looked older, with golden curls falling all around her messily. She was beautiful in the childlike way, and stood as tall as Ella's chest.

"Yes, it's me."

The younger girl ran towards her big sister, hugging her tightly before pulling away abruptly.

Myrcella looked at Ella with big eyes. "Mother said if I was to ever see you again I should slap you."

"Do you want to slap me?" Ella asked her.

The girl shook her head. "No."

Ella hugged her little sister. "Good. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Myrcella said. "Why are you here?"

"I won't be here much longer." Ella told her. "I leave in a few days."

"Why?" Myrcella asked.

Ella kissed the top of Myrcella's head. "I need to see my baby brother." She lied. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

XXX

Ella enjoyed her bath the night before the battle. Oberyn had left the day she arrived with a good amount of men to, "protect" the city. Now it was her turn to meet with Jon and Daenerys.

She would have to leave before dawn. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep much anyway. But a warm bath, that was always welcomed. Prince Oberyn had armor for Ella to wear in the morning, and Ella knew it had to have come from one of his Sand Snakes. His bastard daughters who were as deadly as their father. But Ella would thank him when she saw him again. It fit like a glove.

The trousers were of a stretchy material with guards on every side but the inside, so her legs would be protected as she rode. She had a chain mail shirt with a leather corset covering her chest to her hips. She would have more than enough arrows with her, and even her mother's dagger around her waist. She would be fine. She would be back with her son soon enough. She and Ned would begin their lives and they would be fine.

She would be fine.

She had to be fine.

XXX

The battle that happened below them was a short one. The moment the city was breached most of the men laid down their weapons. The Red Keep had its bridges up, and Ella showed Renly how to get through under the castle-a passage she found one day when she was ten. Renly never explored the castle, but she did. There were only so many things to do when she got out of her classes.

"Just follow it up." She yelled down to Renly. Jon and I will get inside from the top. We'll get them."

"Stay safe, Ella."

"You too, Uncle." Ella flew up to Jon, who was waiting for her, so many arrows missing him. It was hard to injure a dragon, or it's rider; dragon scales were hard to penetrate.

"Dracarys?" Jon asked.

"Dracarys." Ella agreed.

"DRACARYS!" They yelled together, and the dragons spat fire at the men who tried to harm them. They looked like gods on their dragons; deadly, unforgiving.

She could hear men screaming, but all thought's of other's pain left her mind. She had to pull an arrow out of her wrist at the beginning of the battle. She did have bloodlust, and she would not deny it. She was human, and in a battle it was all about surviving, or at least hurting the other person as badly as they hurt you.

Jon and Ella wiped out the guards and got in the castle, letting their dragons go cause havoc for the other side. Daenerys was still flying above, helping the ships in the harbor. She could instruct the dragons to do as she bid.

There were dead soldiers, but Ella did not look at their faces, she only looked for more arrows among the burned bodies, and arrows she found. Ella put an arrow on her bowstring as Jon drew his sword. They would stay back-to-back, protecting the other while they looked out. Ella knew most of the guards would be guarding the women in one of the larger halls, but she knew better than to think her mother would be there; she was smarter than to be where everyone expected her to be.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked.

"Throne room." Cersei would sit there until her last moments. "That's where my mother would be."

"Where would the guards be?" Jon asked.

"Leave them for Renly, he's already on his way." Ella told him. "Let me deal with my mother."

Jon nodded. "Okay. You know where you're going, take the lead."

Ella did, leading him through the empty halls of Red Keep. Everyone who could fight was fighting in the battle. There were two guards on the throne room, and the moment they saw Ella, they ran forward, swords drawn to protect the Queen Regent. Ella was able to hit one of them in the face with an arrow as Jon took on the other one in single-combat.

The man screamed, stumbling back and pulling out the arrow, his eye going with it. Blood was going down his face, and Ella didn't think twice about sending a second arrow in the same place as the first.

The large man fell back, dead. Killed by a princess.

Ella stepped towards the door as Jon sent his sword into his opponent's neck. She opened the door, and an arrow came at her, she saw it in enough time to dodge it for it to just graze her cheek. It stung terribly, but Ella ignored it and looked to see who had shot the arrow at her.

The Queen Regent, looking crazed, held a crossbow pointed at her, but she didn't have more than one shot, or enough time to make another. Tommen was asleep on her lap.

Ella raised her bow. "The war is over." She told her mother, aiming for Cersei's neck. "Yield."

"You traitor." Cersei spat. "Do you not know what I have done for you? I have protected you. I have loved you. I should have killed you before you took your first breath."

"You killed my child." Ella sneered. "Before it ever had a chance to breathe."

"Because it was Robb Stark's! You know that they are wolves. You could never escape them if you had his child."

"But I did." Ella said. "I have a son."

"And he is now a bastard, or does Robb Stark have multiple wives?"

"Wake up Tommen and send him to me." Ella said.

"I can't." Cersei said. "He's safe."

"What do you mean he's safe?" Ella demanded. "Wake him up."

"You will not be able to hurt him. He's safe." Cersei bit out.

"You killed him." Ella realized.

"I protected him."

Ella threw down her bow and arrows to the side and ran towards her mother, seeing red. She knocked the crossbow out of her mother's hands and secured her hands around her mother's neck, pulling her off the throne, Tommen's little body falling to the floor

Ella pushed her mother down the stairs, and Cersei took Ella with her. The stairs his both of them by the back as they struggled. Now, not only Ella's cheek stung, but the stairs knocked the wind out of her. As she struggled for breath, her mother got on top of her, wrapping her hands around Ella's neck, though she didn't squeeze hard enough for Ella to not be able to breathe.

"You little whore." Cersei spat, her face close to Ella's. "You couldn't keep your legs closed or your mouth shut. You started this war. You killed everyone, it's not my fault."

Ella head butted her mother, not caring if it hurt her head.

Cersei did not expect that, and let go of her daughter, letting Ella get on top of her mother, straddling her hips as she grabbed her mother by her shoulders and kept pushing her back into the tile ground.

"You killed him!" She yelled, nearly in tears. "You killed him! You killed him! You killed _them_." She pushed her mother back hard into the tile, and she heard a crack. She let go of her mother and scrambled away from her lifeless body, crying.

Ella bumped into Tommen's body, and pulled him into her lap and cried over him. He was such a sweet boy. Sweet and kind. He did not deserve to die so young. He did not deserve any of this.

Jon walked in as Ella cried over her brother's body, and noticed that she was barely able to hold herself up. She was growing weaker.

"Ella?" Jon called, running over to her, and she folded herself over Tommen's body, passed out. "Ella!" He moved Tommen's body off her, choosing to pretend that it was not a dead body of an eleven year old. He picked her up and saw the cut on her cheek.

There were purple veins leading away from it.

Jon didn't know much about poison, but he knew that it wasn't a sign of a normal cut.

She was going to die.

**A/N: The war has ended, and I'm not done yet. There is so much more going on here.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Don't worry about at thing…. Thanks for the review!**

**ladyblueroe21: Jeyne isn't so smart. I'm just going to say let the story happen and don't fight it (or in one of my friend's words, "let it happen"). It's going to be okay. Thank you for your review!**

**Amanda: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: I already know what's going to happen…I hope everyone likes it.**

**fairydaisy777: Don't worry about it. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thanks for the review!**

**CTLex: She's trying to stay logical here, because she knows she can't trust her emotions. Thank you! Yes, the last one was one of my favorites. Thank you for your review(s)!**

**AML98: do You want to bE Spoiled? Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: I'm good at confusing people, I guess. Haha. No, I just want to finish this story rather quickly, because I already have most of it written. I'm writing chapter 27 right now and I feel really far ahead. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: Nope. He's Rhaegar and Lyanna's child, (it's a personal theory of mine). You should believe it. Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: I am a very much Dany/Jon shipper. Thank you. I hope to be a novelist one day, so maybe that means I could be? Haha. That means a lot! You got a bit of a peek, but it was more told from Sansa's mind, just because it somehow made more sense to me like that. Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: I do that a lot (usually from my phone, haha). The letter explains what Ella is doing, and her motives behind it-or some of them at least. Yes, Robb is broken hearted. I agree, I hate waiting for updates, and sadly I'm not as good with my other stories-oops. But when I have chapters already written, then I can't resist uploading at least once a day. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Nope! Yes, he does. That is in the beginning of this one, so yes! It is in this chapter! Thank you! I know. I'm not always the best at them, so I've been trying to practice with them lately. Haha. Thank youuuu!**

**ptl4ever: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**anchorsaway11: I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE? My mother thinks I'm insane for thinking it, but I just look at how GRRM writes it, and even the hints in the show, and I can't help but think it. I hope I'm right, but I don't think we're going to find out for ten years (you know, with the fact that he hasn't even written Winds of Winter yet). Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	25. Lord Of Light

"What do you mean that Ella is dying?" Stannis demanded, stepping towards Jon threateningly. The battle was over, and now the wounded were being healed, the prisoners being taken to cells, and the dead being collected.

"Her mother shot an arrow at her, it had to be laced with something." Jon told him, obviously upset by this as well. "A maester looked at her. There's nothing we can do."

"My Lord," the Red Woman said. "The Lord of Light will not let her die. She is needed to do what he has planned."

"Tell that to the poison that is taking over her body. She hasn't even opened her eyes in hours." Jon told him. "She has a son! A son who wants his mother, and I'm going to be the one that has to tell him that she isn't coming back."

Stannis turned to the Red Woman. "Melisandre, can you heal her?"

"The Lord of Light will heal her, I will ask him to."

"Do it."

"Don't you dare burn her body." Jon told the woman. "I will cut off your head myself."

"She is my niece, Jon." Stannis told him. "She is in my care, not yours."

"She is my sister, Stannis. Don't you dare think you care about her more than I do." Jon spat.

"Enough fighting." Daenerys said, her voice commanding the room.

Everyone fell silent.

"If someone can at least try to save her, is should be done." She said. "There has been too much death today already. I do not want to add another name to the list."

XXX

Jon stayed by Ella's side, holding her cold, lifeless hand in his. She was lucky she made it this long, if there was even the slightest bit more in her system she could have died within minutes.

But no, Ella didn't die without a fight. Not even poison could kill her quickly.

Still, Ella did not look alright. She always had life behind her skin, now her skin looked thin and pale. Her lips were chapped and her hair in a braided, tangled mess around her. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still looked angry, especially with the veins always growing darker and farther out around the wound. Her chest only moved slightly with her breaths, like little puffs of air escaping her lungs before being replaced. Barely enough air to live on. It frightened Jon how she looked, he had never seen her like this before.

"You need to leave." Melisandre told him as she entered the room with a large box in her arms and Stannis at her side. "I need all nonbelievers out of here. The Lord of Light will not take kindly to them being here for this."

"I'm not leaving her."

Stannis grabbed Jon, and pulled him out of the chair, making Jon drop Ella's hand.

"You will do as she says, and I will save my last Baratheon." Stannis said, pushing Jon out of the room, tossing him to the floor. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Jon pounded on the door for a while, yelling. He didn't trust them. He didn't want them to hurt her worse. Ella had been through enough, and if she couldn't die in peace, then there could not be gods. No one deserved more peace than Ella.

After a while, Jon just leaned against the door and listened. He could hear chanting, but it was too quiet for him to hear the words, even as it grew louder, the sounds just morphed together in some language he could not figure out.

Daenerys walked towards Jon, and sat down next to him. Ser Barristan next to her. It was late at night by now, and all that could be done after the battle for the day was done. But instead of resting, she had gone to see Jon.

"Do not fear, she could not get worse, she could only get better." Daenerys told him. "It's worth a shot at least, to save someone you love." She looked up to Barristan. "I am fine here, dead Ser. Jon will make sure no one takes off my head."

"She's been through so much, Dany." Jon told her, shaking his head. "I don't know if I could have survived what she has gone through."

"But didn't you survive it with her?"

"Most of it I just witnessed." Jon told her honestly. "I saw her lose a child. I saw her have a child. I saw her when she found out her brothers and sister were her half brothers and sister. I watched as her heart broke and she could do nothing about it. I saw her give up a man she loves because even if he was hers, she could not trust him anymore. I saw her leave her son behind. A son she loves more than anything, and in that son everyone can see his father so clearly. Can you imagine that? Having someone you love so much look like someone who you cannot have and cannot trust?"

"When you're a mother you don't care." Daenerys told him. "You're the child's mother. You love the child no matter what they may look like."

Jon looked at Daenerys. "You don't know what her and Robb were like together. They were stronger together than they ever could be apart. Everything went wrong when she went back to Winterfell to have Ned."

"How can you be stronger with someone else?" Daenerys asked. "You can only be strong on your own."

"Sometimes you need to be able to fall back on someone." Jon told her. They took turns being strong for the other. They were equals in a way that most marriages couldn't have."

"Are you in love with her?" Daenerys asked.

Jon shook his head. "She's my sister, I just know her too well."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I never had the chance. No woman would look at me if my brother was the heir to Winterfell." Jon told her honestly.

"And...you've never...had a woman?" Daenerys looked like she was trying to word it carefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have never been married, and I know how it feels to be a bastard. I don't want my child to be a bastard. If the woman ever became pregnant, I would not be able to bear it." Jon told her.

"You have honor, Jon."

"Right now that isn't the best thing to tell me." Jon told Dany. "Everyone always says how honorable Robb is-was. Now he has been ruined because he had to be honorable."

"What he did you Ella was wrong," Daenerys agreed. "But you are not like your brother."

Jon looked at her for a moment. "You don't even know him."

"But from what you and Ella have told me, I know you could never do those things." Dany whispered, her eyes flicking to his lips. "Not to me, not to her, not to anyone."

Jon paused a moment, before taking the opportunity to kiss her, softly and sweetly.

The door swung open, and there stood Stannis. "It worked."

Jon and Dany stood and rushed inside the room.

Ella was still unconscious, but her chest was making much larger movements, and come color back in her cheeks. The wound on her face was still there, but the veins around it had disappeared. Like magic.

"She's alive." Jon whispered.

**A/N: This is a short one, so I will update again when I wake up tomorrow.**

**DarlyDixon'sLover: Don't worry about it. Just don't. It's going to be okay. Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Not as evil as I, I'm afraid. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Yes, Tommen. It killed me to do, but I had to. Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: Yes! And I'm afraid it's still not going ****to**** stop. There's more I need to write/upload. Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: Well, I am a bit evil. Just a little. Thank you! She's going to have to deal with all this emotionally later, but right now she is so distracted by everything else, she doesn't have time to think about anything personal. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Yes, poor Tommen. He was far too young to die. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwold76: She's okay now. There's more stuff coming though. I hope I do! It makes me feel so happy when people say that! Thank you! (Don't worry about her. There's a reason we're only seeing things from Ella/Jon's POV). **

**CTLex: Thank you! Yes, I hate that I did it, but I had to (it's in her character to do so). I was going with something a little different. I hope you enjoyed that just as much! Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: I love her. I hate her. I love her. I hate her. She is a very interesting character all together, and I find her very ****fascinating**** myself. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: I know! It is not in the book, but it is a personal theory of mine (that some other people share along with me). It is what I would like to see happen in the end, with Jon and Dany ****concurring the world, and I feel like I have evidence for it, but I do not know if it is true or not. Thank you for your review!**

**ptl4ever419: She's okay now (but she will need recovery time). Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	26. Learn To Live Without

Ella awoke after three days, weak, but gaining strength. She ate everything that they gave to her, and they all decided that she needed to get the good news before they reported to her who had died in the battle.

"You're son will be here in two weeks." Jon promised her as he visited her one night after working all day on rebuilding the country. "Tywin is surrounded in Casterly Rock, but they have to come out sometime."

Ella nodded. "And Tyrion? Where is he?"

"In a cell. Don't worry. Your family will only go to trial when you are around. Daenerys told me that the Kingslayer will be dealt with last since he is still in Riverrun."

Ella let out a breath. "I will speak on Tyrion's behalf. And Jaime's."

"I know, and so does Dany. Which is why we're letting you rest up." Jon told her. "I take it you won't speak on Joffery's?"

"Of course not." Ella said. "Did you not see the amount of heads on the wall? That is more than I have ever seen before. It's sick."

"Can we do that one without you?" Jon asked.

"No. I would still like to be there to watch." She frowned. "I feel so weak."

"You're not. You were poisoned, and almost died, it just takes some recovery time." Jon told her. "You will be fine in a few weeks."

Ella looked away. "Renly hasn't come to visit me."

It was Jon's turn to frown now. "No."

"Where is he?"

No answer.

"Where is he?" Ella asked again, her voice harder this time.

"Ella..."

"Jon."

"He died." Jon told her. "When he got to the room where Joffery locked himself in, he was the first one through the door, and Joffery shot an arrow through his neck."

Ella licked her lips slowly, and squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to cry any moment. "Did he suffer?" It was a stupid question. She knew he choked on his own blood.

"No." Jon lied anyway.

Yet a tear still fell from Ella's cheek. "Who else is dead? I know Stannis isn't."

"Many of his men are." Jon told her. "Many Frey men are dead. We didn't lose as many as the Lannister's did."

"Who else is dead? Who do I love that is dead?"

"Besides your brother?" Jon asked. "Tommen has been put in the tomb while you were asleep. Your mother as well."

Ella raised her hands to cover her face. "I killed my mother." She realized.

"And she almost killed you. Let's call it even, shall we?" Jon said. "Don't feel guilty, you were protecting yourself."

"I'm a kinslayer." She whispered.

Jon sighed, sitting next to her, and pulling her hands from her face easily; she wasn't as strong as she once was. "You are not. She is the kinslayer. She is the one that made you do it. She poisoned you and choked you. There are still bruises on your neck, Ella."

"She didn't squeeze hard enough for me to stop breathing." Ella told him. "Was the arrow truly poisoned?"

Jon nodded. "It was."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed my mother."

"You have killed others."

"But no one I knew. No one I... Not my mother." Ella closed her eyes again.

"Don't blame yourself." Jon told her. "Not for this."

Ella didn't know what to feel. She felt everything at once. She didn't know how to cope.

XXX

Ned arrived on his first birthday, and Ella was still rather weak, but that didn't stop her from hugging Ned and crying as she held him. Ned was already wobbling on two feet. She missed his first steps, and that was something she knew she would always regret. She missed so much.

Ella kissed the floppy auburn curls on Ned's head and told him happy birthday. He looked so much like his father. So much like his father. His smile as he caught sight of his mother was just like Robb's. Ella couldn't move very well for very long, but she did take Ned to her room with her, and wouldn't let him go out of her sight. She had a small cake made and brought to her room, even though Ned didn't like the first crumb he tried, he smiled when his mother fed him a small spoonful of the soft cake. He trusted his mother. He loved his mother.

She fell asleep holding her son close, promising herself to never let go of him again. After all the death, she just needed her son, even when she wanted someone else.

The next morning, the mother and son had breakfast in bed together since Ella was still healing. She only had enough energy and strength to be out of bed for a few hours, and that was with plenty of breaks between walks and sitting down.

Daenerys came to visit her that morning, she smiled when she saw Ned there, eating some solid foods.

"How are you doing?" She asked the princess, taking the seat beside the bed that Jon had frequently occupied.

"Just dandy." Ella told her. "I feel better having my son in my arms."

Daenerys frowned. "I'm sorry I separated you both. I just wanted to test you."

"And did I pass?"

"Yes, perfectly." Daenerys told her. "You're just what Jon told me to expect."

Ella smiled. "I hope so. I would hate to change so quickly. But Jon is much too kind to me, he always has been."

"You love him."

"He is my brother in all ways but blood." Ella told her, before pausing. "Actually, you know, I guess we are distantly related since I have Targaryan blood through my father's side, so we do share some blood."

"We do as well." The dragon queen said. "One big happy family."

"I don't know if we are exactly happy." Ella told her. "But we are strong, don't you think? It wasn't until we came together that the war was won quickly."

Dany smiled. "Three heads of a dragon."

Ella turned her head to the side. "Are you calling me a dragon, then?"

"At least part one. You survived when everyone thought you would die. Jon thought you would die." Dany said. "If that doesn't make you a dragon, I don't know what does. You survived just like they did. Just like they do."

Three knocks interrupted the women's conversation.

"Come in." Ella called.

Jon walked in with Ghost and a timid look on his face, something that was rarely there. He wasn't timid, not with Ella at least, it gave Ella some cause for concern.

"Jon...?" She said slowly.

"Dany, can you take Ned for a minute, maybe show him the throne room?" Jon asked. "I need to speak to Ella for a minute alone."

"Is it about-?"

"Yes." Jon nodded.

Dany stood, and she held out her arms for Ned. "Can I?" She asked Ella.

Ella trusted her son with the queen, she would never hurt a child, that Ella knew. Dany knew how it felt to lose a child, and she would protect this one fiercely.

"Of course." Ella said, concerned about what Jon had for her. What had happened that was so serious?

Dany left with little Ned in her arms, and Jon withdrew a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

"A letter came for you." Jon told her. "I haven't read it, as you can see, but I think we both know who it is from."

Ella slowly turned the letter, seeing a direwolf sigil imprinted in the red wax. Robb. Ella first went to rip the letter open, but she stopped herself halfway through the seal and looked up at Jon. "What could it be?"

"I don't know." Jon said. "I truly don't. Do you want me to leave you alone to read it?"

Ella nodded slowly. She didn't know how she would react to this letter, and she didn't know if she wanted anyone to know how she could react; even Jon.

"All right." Jon said, walking towards the door. "Come on, Ghost."

"Can he stay?" Ella asked.

Jon nodded. "Of course."

Ella put the breakfast tray on the table beside her and patted the foot of the bed. "Come on, boy."

Ghost jumped up on the bed, and even though it was a rather large bed, he still took up a pretty big amount of room.

"I'll be back later." Jon told her.

Ella nodded as he left, softly closing the door behind him.

Ella sighed before she finished opening the letter. There were _ pages there

_Ella,_

_I know that you will never forgive me, and I cannot blame you. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. I cannot blame you for never wanting to see me again. I'm sorry for making you weaker when you are around me when I have always been stronger when you are beside me, or I am beside you. Because of this, this will be the only letter I send to you unless you write me first. _

_I think about you everyday, and every time I do I hate myself a little more. I know I was wrong. I know I broke your trust, and I know that no matter how much I ever apologize it will never be enough. I never loved her. I don't think I ever really wanted her. I was grieving and I was weak. I am a man; I am not worth the trouble I cause._

_But know this, we married under the Heart Tree. You were the one I married, not out of duty, but because I wanted to. I loved you from the first time I heard you insult not only me, but my family as well. I hope that you chose to marry me because you wanted to, not because your father commanded it, but I don't think I'll ever find that out, and I don't think I deserve to know either. I know that we had was stronger than anything, and I'm sorry that I was the one that broke it. It is all my fault. I am so, so sorry. I will never have anything like we had again, but I hope you find someone who deserves you. I hope you live in King's Landing and be the princess you were born to be-and even queen one day._

_I will do as you ask up here, I will be King, and I will rule in the way you taught me. I will try to make you proud, and our son proud. I know I have no right to ask you of this, but please do not make Ned hate me. Don't make me the villain in the stories you are bound to tell him every night. I am not asking you to make me a hero-we both know that story is long gone-but I would rather not have him hate me on sight when I see him again. I look forward to seeing him again._

_I do not care if Daenerys Targaryan is queen, you will always be the queen to me. Queen of Westeros, and queen of my heart. I will do as you asked me. I will stay in the North, and leave you be. You will never have to see me again, but know that if you ever need anything, I will bring it to you on a silver platter, no matter how long it takes. I would do anything for you._

_Robb_

Ella was crying by the time she finished the letter. She would have to learn to live without him. And so she would. She had to

But that was harder than it seemed.

Every time she looked at Ned, she saw Robb. It was hard not to see anyone else, especially when Ned smiled-which was all the time.

Ella's strength grew as fast as Ned did. Ella knew that Ned would be much taller than her, and probably even taller than Robb too, mostly if he kept growing so much. She tried to tell herself that she could be happy, that they were royalty and they had time and wealth to not have to worry about anything. But she had to learn how to stand on her own again. She had to learn how to go to bed alone. During the war it wasn't as hard; there were too many things to think about. But while Ella recovered, there were only so many things she could think about or grieve for. She grieved for her uncle, who was only a few years older than her. She grieved for Tommen, who was too young and too sweet to be taken from the world in the way he was. A part of her even grieved for her mother; no matter what the woman did to her, she still gave birth to Ella.

Ella tried to count how many times she thought of Robb, but it seemed that every time she looked at Ned she saw him. She learned to speak so softly, and not let her son know the pain she was in; because when she was around Ned, everything seemed so much better. Ned was the light in her life that she needed.

After almost dying, she regretted not fighting for Robb. She just let him go. She didn't even know she was making that choice at the time, but now she knew. She regretted it. She should have put that girl in her place. She should have sent her back to the Crag. Ella was the one married to him, and the other girl was nothing more than a bad mistake he made.

Ella knew she wouldn't have forgiven him, but she would have fought for him, given a second chance. She would have tried to fought for the man she loved. And as time passed, that only made it more obvious that she should have done that, and now it was too late. That bitch was queen. What was done could not be undone.

She tried to count how much time passed, and as it reached six months, Ella knew she could no longer let herself be a living-dead woman. She needed to learn to live again. With or without the man she loved.

How would she do that? She would watch the trials of her families, and speak for the ones that were innocents, or innocent enough for her to speak for. No one was innocent in this world.

**A/N: I promised to update when I woke up, didn't I? And here it is. Hope you all like it!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go! Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: No. She wasn't dead yet, or even three days dead (that was how long, right?) very different circumstances. Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: I can't blame you. That should really be a disclaimer when you start reading A Song of Ice and Fire. "Beware, you may start shipping people related to each other and not care if they are or not." Thank you for your review**

**alohalalala: Please don't send those guys on me! I don't have any dragon glass! Yes, Jon is protective of Ella. I can't deal with super-happy endings either, I can't even stand to write them, but I do think the ending to this story will be much happier than it will be when/if GRRM ever writes it. P.s. I like all kinds of music (I know, everyone says that) but I did actually make a playlist for this story that included Bastille, Ed Sheeran, Gotye, Adele, Royal Wood, Mumford & Sons, If/Then soundtrack, Kate Vogele, Sarah McLachlan, and The Airborne Toxic Event. Thank you for your review!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**Amanda: Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: Well here's another update! Yes, I felt bad about it being short, but it had everything in it and I was all like, "what the hell" and posted it. I knew I was going to update again today. I take it you're a D/J shipper as well? Thank you for your review!**

**Please Review!**

**Kat**


	27. Trials and Tribulations

"Joffery Baratheon, you have been charged with treason, several accounts of murder, and several accounts of torture. How do you plea?" Daenerys Targaryan asked.

"I am the king!" Joffery cried. "You are the imposter."

"Actually, you are a bastard of the Queen." Jon told him. "You never had claim to the throne, and even if you did, Queen Daenerys has a better claim than you."

Dany raised a hand to silence Jon. "Is it true that you ordered Ned Stark to die, though he was only carrying out Robert Baratheon's final wish?"

"He was trying to become the king." Jofferey cried. "Just as you are taking it from me now, you bitch."

Ella pressed a hand to her face, her brother seemed to have gotten worse as time passed. He was a spoiled little brat.

"A crown doesn't give you power." Ella told him, sounding annoyed. "And even if it did, you don't have one."

"How do you plea, Joffery Baratheon?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah, I had Eddard Stark killed. I had many more people killed as well. I was only doing what kings do."

"Obviously not." Daenerys replied. "Joffery Baratheon, you are sentenced to death. Take him back to his cell."

"You can't do this! I am king you little whore! I am king!" He kept yelling as he was being dragged out.

Ella didn't feel anything about her brother being sentenced to death. She felt like she should, for no other reason than Joffery was her brother-or half brother at least. But there was never any love between them. When she thought of him, she still remembered when they were younger and he bashed her kitten's head against the wall, killing it. She remembered how he was cruel to their younger siblings, and Cersei always let him get away with it. She thought of how he killed Ned Stark, and countless other unnamed people while he was king.

Ella didn't feel bad; she felt nothing. She felt nothing for the psychopath she had as a half brother.

Daenerys looked at Ella. "How long did you have to live with that?"

"Fourteen years. He's gotten worse since I last saw him, but he was always a brat." Ella told her.

"I couldn't stand him for five minutes, I wonder how you did for years."

"Lots and lots of wine."

Daenerys smiled slightly. "Send in Tyrion Lannister." She told the guards before looking at Ella again. "This one you want to speak for?"

Ella nodded.

"He was in the defenses of the battle. He was commanding it." Oberyn stated.

"He wanted to protect his home, you can hardly blame a man. He knew he would die if we won." Ella said. "Of course it was a lost cause."

"He did surrender rather quickly." Stannis said. "And he is a dwarf. What harm could he do?"

"Deciding my fate without me?" Tyion called as he walked in. Unlike Joffery, he didn't have guards on either side of him. He walked in with his hands bound in front of him. He had a fresh cut across his face. "I thought I was to be present for my trial."

Ella couldn't help but smile when she saw her uncle; she missed him so much.

"I believe that is why I called you in." Daenerys said. "You are charged with treason, how do you plea?"

"Depends on what you call treason." He replied. "I am guilty of trying to protect my family. I am guilty of trying to protect this city. Those are the crimes I came here to face, and to those I plead guilty."

"Ella?" Daenerys said.

Ella stepped forward. "I have known Tyrion Lannister since my birth, and I know that he is too smart to go against you, my queen. I believe what he says is true. I believe he was just trying to protect his kin and this city. We both know what happens when a city falls. He just wanted to live, and let his family live."

Daenerys turned back to Tyrion. "And how did that work out for you?"

"Well, my sister is dead, and so are both of my nephews. I only truly cared for one of them." His eyes darkened.

"If you do not want him in Westeros, I am sure he will be welcomed in the North." Ella said. She knew she would send a letter with him. Robb said he would do anything for her; using Tyrion in his court wouldn't be the worst, the man was smart.

"I do not think that is necessary." Daenerys told her. "You may take Casterly Rock, but you will have to ask permission to leave the town, ever. You will be watched."

Tyrion looked a bit surprised.

"Do you understand?" Daenerys asked slowly.

"I understand completely, your grace. You are a merciful queen." Tyrion bowed.

"Show him to his chambers. He is no longer a prisoner, but a person to have an eye kept on." She turned to Ser Barristan. "Have we heard from Daario? He was supposed to have the Kingslayer here by now."

"He has not returned your grace." Ser Barristan told her. "We have people watching for him, though. You will be notified the moment he arrives."

"And it is getting late. Even if he arrives tonight the trial can be saved until the morning." Daenerys stood from the Iron Throne. "Ella, walk with me."

Ella folded her arm around Daenerys' as they walked out of the room, only followed by one of the guards whose name Ella could not remember.

"Thank you for not punishing Tyrion. He's not stupid, he knows that Westeros is yours." Ella said softly.

"I will trust you on that." Daenerys said. "But I will keep an eye on him nonetheless. I know better than to believe that everyone is as honest as you."

"I try to be honest." Ella replied. "But I will not lie to you."

"And I believe that you won't." She agreed. "But I do know someone suffering when I see it. I can see that you are suffering."

"I am exactly where I need to be, Dany." Ella said. "I cannot be anywhere else."

"But you want to be somewhere else. I see it every time I see you." Dany replied. "Tell me where you want to be."

"I want to be at Winterfell." Ella admitted. "I want my son to see the glass gardens. I want my son to see his father, and I want to be with his father. But it cannot happen. I am to be here."

"And the letter?"

"The letter told me everything I wanted to hear, and everything I didn't want to hear." Ella said softly. "But is it bad that I want to be with him still? It was so much easier to be apart from him with the war going on, and now I have no distractions."

"I understand. I lost my husband and child and after that all I could think about was moving forward, and never looking back."

"I hear a, 'however' in your tone." Ella said slowly.

"However, you cannot look forward without looking back." Daenerys told Ella. "Look back, and you don't know what you will be able to find."

"What am I supposed to find? We were perfectly happy. Everything went to hell when I returned to Winterfell." Ella told her.

"Then maybe you have to return to Winterfell." Daenerys told her. "At least think about it."

Ella nodded. "I think about it everyday, but I know if I return I would kill the Westerling bitch. I know that she hates me. I know that I would feel like I belonged there so well that I would never want to leave. I would let myself be weak. I would let myself stay."

"And you cannot let yourself be weak." Daenerys finished. "I was once tempted to stay with my husband and child. I made the same choice. I chose to move forward."

"And do you think that is the wrong one?"

"For me? No. For you? I think it could be. We have both been strong for a long time, maybe we need to choose someone we are able to be weak around."

"And have you found your person to be able to be weak around?"

"I would like to think I have." Daenerys said.

"Jon's a lucky man." Ella teased. "I always wondered what his type was. It seems to be dragon queens."

Daenerys laughed. "How long have you known?"

"Since I first saw you both together. I knew there had to be something going on there, even if it was just in both of your heads." Ella told her. "How do you both feel about marriage?"

"I do not believe we will be getting married until everything is finished." Daenerys said. "But it would be good for the king and queen to be married, don't you think?"

"It would be good." Ella agreed. "Jon would be faithful to you, you know."

"I know." Daenerys said. "He would never let what happened to you happen to me. I want you to know that he told me everything about that, and I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know."

"It's all right. I think everyone knows, to be honest." Ella shrugged.

"He also told me how you made him a part of the family." Daenerys said. "And how you were the one to bring him in every moment you could. You brought him to your wedding. You made him have a place, and I don't know if he has thanked you, but I will. He is a Targaryan, and thank you for caring for him."

"There's no need. I think he's helped me more than I could ever help him." Ella told her. "He's my family too."

"And now we are a true family." Daenerys said. "And we have six kingdoms to run."

XXX

Daario arrived in the dead of night, and the royals were all brought from their chambers to hear about why Daario did not bring a certain blonde-haired Lannister with him, but a chest full of bones.

"He is dead." Darrio announced. "He got out of his cell one night when his guard was asleep. He killed Jeyne Westerling and had his head cut off for it."

"Who killed him?" Ella demanded.

"Edmure Tully, but before the sentence was carried out he was allowed to write one letter." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a thick letter. "It is addressed to Ella Baratheon."

Ella stepped forward and took the letter and ripped it open to read the content.

_Ella,_

_Do not blame yourself for this. The Westerlings have never been able to be trusted, not even by their liege lords. My father never trusted them, and neither do I. I don't even trust her with being around anyone you love. They are not as smart as they think they are, but they will kill to get what they want._

_To give you a little bit of background of this family. They have nothing. They do not have much money, or lands, or even men to fight for them. They have more pride than anything else. They would gladly die for their pride, and they are even more likely to kill for it. _

_Their family has ties to witchcraft, though all through rumor. Everyone in Lannisport knew that Jeyne's great-grandmother knew how to make potions for certain things. Love potions, contraceptive potions, name it, and for the right price she would do it. I only heard rumors that they did work. But it could be likely that the skill was passed down the female line._

_I do not know much of your husband, but I could tell that he loves you, and that is all I ever want for you, especially after all this. I want you to love and be loved. But I do not think that Robb would do what he did without help, whether it was too much wine, or if it was a potion. I do not want to believe, and nor can I believe that you would be forgotten so quickly._

_But I did not kill her solely for what she did to you. The family is without honor, without tact. They have no place to be playing with the high lords. Their place in in the Crag, far away from any place where they could possibly get a crown. Their family had fallen too far for that to happen. Never trust a Westerling. They will stab you as soon as offer help to you._

_I did not do this for you; I did this for your beloved North. _

_All right, that is a lie. I did do it for you. I did it for your son. I even did it for the bastard you fell in love with._

_I do not know if what I am about to write is the truth or not, but I will write what she said anyway. She told me that she was sent to end the war. To cause strife in your army and give the Lannisters a better chance of winning. What my father, or sister did not think of was the fact that you have never needed a man beside you; you are a queen. You have always been a better one than I have ever seen. Not all queens need kings, and you most definitely do not need a king. You have never needed a king._

_I am proud of you, Ella. I know your side won the war, but no more. I hope you fair well. I hope you are still alive, but if you are not I will see you soon, daughter I always wanted. And if I do not see you soon, I better see you in no less than sixty years. _

_Live, Ella, and even though I know you are not queen anymore, know that you always will be queen to me. Now do what queens do. Rule._

_I know I was going to die no matter what-your dragon queen would have never let me live. I killed her father after all._

_I am so proud of you._

_Jaime_

Ella willed herself not to cry from the letter. She willed herself to stay strong. To stay strong for her uncle. To stay

"What does it say, Ella?" Daenerys asked when Ella looked up.

"He killed Jeyne Westerling because she was not to be trusted." Ella whispered.

"You mean he killed her for you." Jon said.

Ella walked over to Jon and handed him the letter, before she turned to Daenerys. "Not even his father trusted them, and they were sworn to him. He killed her because she comes from a family that would kill to rise to the top."

"And there is no more left to say." Daenerys said. "Send his bones to Casterly Rock, he may lie there with his kin."

"Thank you." Ella whispered, as Jon handed her back the letter, a blank look on his face.

"Have you put any thought into what we discussed earlier?" Daenerys asked.

"In the morning there will be a raven sent to Winterfell." Ella told her. "The princess and prince are going for a visit."

"How will you travel?"

"Would you mind if I took Viseron?" Ella asked her. "It is much quicker than horseback."

"You would go alone?"

"I will stop at Riverrun and then at an inn in White Harbor, then I will be at Winterfell. Only a few days travel instead of weeks."

"I'll go with you." Jon said. "See you safely there."

"There's no-"

"He will see you off." Daenerys said. "And then he will return. You can decide if you want to stay or not. Will your son be going with you?"

Ella nodded. "I will find a way to strap him into the saddle."

"I am sure you will." Daenerys said. Ella could tell she was happy. "Leave in two days?"

Ella nodded. "That should give us enough time to prepare."

Daenerys nodded. "Then I guess we should all get some sleep. Goodnight everyone."

**A/N: When I first did this it messed up, sorry guys! Thanks to FirheartNinja for telling me!**

**metaladdict: Thank you!**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Don't worry! She's on her way. Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: After this chapter, what do you think will happen? Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: Yay! I'm not alone! I loved the thought of them together pretty much since I started reading the books. Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: Thank you! Yes, I think we all have those moments after a break up when you think about what you should've done. Well, since jeyne's dead, I doubt we're going to see her again. Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yes, it is really sad. I didn't like doing it to be honest. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Yes, the letter was supposed to kill everyone. So it the one above ^^^ I promise you won't be squirming much longer; I'm almost done writing the last chapter right now. Thank you for your review!**

**Beleram1238: They're on their way! Thank you for your review!**

**MissLaufeyson: Don't worry! Thank you for your review!**


	28. The Call

Ella was able to get a craftsman to construct a brace to keep Ned on her back as she rode, almost like one would wear a pack on their back. He wouldn't be able to get out until someone helped him, or Ella took him out herself. It was simple enough to make, and the man finished it in a few hours.

She also sent a raven to Riverrun, telling them she would have to stay the night there, and to not make any fuss over them. They just needed some rest, and probably some food.

Ella wore the armor that the Martell's had given her for the ride. She didn't know how safe things could have gotten in the last six months since the end of the war, but she knew better than to think she would not need her bow and arrows. Even when things were peaceful people were attacked.

Daenerys saw them off, and wished them luck.

"Now, if you do take him back," Daenerys said. "You must have the wedding here. We will marry you in all ways possible."

Ella laughed. "It's too soon to think of that. It will take a long time to even think of that."

"You would be surprised." Daenerys told her.

"If you and Jon get married, I better be invited." Ella told her. "I will never forgive you if you do not."

"You are the princess, of course you will be." Daenerys said. "Stay safe, cousin."

"And you, my queen." Ella smiled, before hugging the young queen.

Daenerys dropped a kiss on Ned's head while he was in his carrier. He was excited to ride a dragon, which he called a "dwaga."

Ella hoped Ned would not be frightened; he had not seemed to be frightened of anything yet, except the dark.

Ella seated herself in the dragon's saddle, and looked over her shoulder for long enough to see that Jon had leaned down to kiss Daenerys lightly, and Ella had to look away to hide her grin.

Jon would be teased when they made it to Riverrun.

XXX

"I'm sorry I killed your uncle." Edmure Tully told Ella the moment she dismounted from her dragon.

"He knew he was going to die no matter what." Ella told him, her face blank. She refused to imagine this man cutting off Jaime's head; she could never forgive him if she did. "He just made his death mean something to me."

"You're going to Winterfell." Edmure nodded.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Months. Robb went to take care of the Iron Islanders and left her here to stay safe. The day we got the message that you won the battle was the night that Jeyne was strangled. I only let him write the letter because I knew it would go to you." Edmure explained.

Ella nodded slowly. "And I thank you for that. His bones are on the way to Casterly Rock. He will be put to rest."

"And you have come to take your place as queen." Edmure stated.

Ella shook her head. "It is much more complicated. I believe Ned should know his father, don't you?"

"Of course." Edmure agreed as they walked inside.

Jon took Ned out of his little carrier, and held the little boy in one arm. He was already asleep for the night.

"If you like I can have one of the servants put him to bed while we speak." Edmure offered the princess.

"That would be most kind, thank you." Ella said, bowing her head slightly in thanks.

He nodded to one of the women standing against the wall. "Celeste, please."

The young woman nodded, and stepped forward to take the sleeping Ned from Jon's arms before taking him towards the direction of the chambers Ella and him had slept in during their stay at Riverrun.

"How was the battle? We had not heard much other than that you had won." Edmure said.

"No one won that war." Jon said.

"There are no winners in a war." Ella said at the same time.

"Then what do you call what you did?" Edmure asked.

"We succeeded in winning the throne" Ella answered.

"And getting our names put down as the victor's in the history books." Jon added. "But there has been so much death over it. We almost lost Ella."

"What?" Edmure demanded. "No one was ever told that."

"It was best to keep it quiet." Jon said.

"I didn't die anyway. Apparently the Lord of Light saved me, whatever that means." Ella said, before turning to Jon. "You didn't tell anyone?"

"There was nothing they could do, we would have sent word if you had died, but you didn't." Jon told her.

Ella nodded. "Well, bet keep it quiet all together then."

"How were you hurt?" Edmure asked.

"Poisoned arrow." Ella told him. "Shot from my mother's crossbow."

"I am sorry. A good mother would have never done that."

Ella looked down, before looking back up. "It is not your fault. It is my mother's."

"I also heard about your uncle and brother." Edmure said. "Can I at least express my regret for their deaths? They were too young to die."

Ella nodded. "On that we agree. Tommen wasn't even twelve, and Renly was just a few years older than me."

"I am sure his widow grieves."

"For her brother as well." Ella said. "She lost her brother and husband within minutes." In truth, Ella thought that Loras died because Renly died. Apparently they were more than Ella thought they were. They were in love, not just fucking each other. That only made their deaths sadder. So young, and yet Loras chose to die to be with Renly in whatever happens next. Beautiful. Sad. Heartbreaking.

"At least the realm is safe." Edmure said.

Ella and Jon nodded.

"And it will remain safe for the rest of our lives." Jon said. "This war has been enough for a lifetime."

"Agreed." Ella said.

"I think everyone agrees." Edmure said. "They would be fools not to."

XXX

They arrived at Winterfell on time, two days later. The sun was shining, a rare thing in the North. The breeze was still as chilly as always, but there was no snow on the ground. Rhaegal and Viseron landed in the courtyard, and they were greeted by the Starks.

Robb was only able to resist running to her for a moment before he ran to her as she got out of the saddle. He embraced her.

"I had hoped you would come."

Ella let herself give into the embrace. It was just an embrace, right? They hadn't seen each other for nearly a year.

"Don't crush Ned." She whispered before he let her go quickly, and touched Ned's face.

"He's so much bigger."

"And he looks even more like you." Ella said, taking his little carrier off her shoulders, and taking him out of it before leaving it on Viseron's back. She gave Ned to him.

Robb held his son, as Ned looked at him peculiarly, touching his cheek.

"This is your father, Ned." Ella whispered to her son, touching his hair lightly. "This is Papa."

Ned reached for his mother. "Mama."

Ella smiled. "That's right."

Ned reached for Jon, who was hugging his cousins. "Unca."

Ella nodded. "Uncle Jon." She agreed.

Ned patted Robb's face, like he was asking for a name from Ella. _Who is holding me, Mother? Who is this man? _

"Papa." Ella said softly, placing her hand on Robb's chest. "Papa."

Ned patted Robb's face again. "Papa?" He looked to his mother for confirmation.

"Papa." Ella confirmed.

Ned looked at Robb for a long moment, before patting his face again. "Papa."

Ella could see tears in Robb's blue eyes. "That's right, Ned."

Robb hugged Ned to him tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

XXX

"You didn't tell me that Jeyne Westerling died." Ella said to Robb that night when Ned was fast asleep in his bedchamber. It was finally time for them to talk. They were sitting on a cushioned sofa, facing each other with only the fire in front of them as a source of light.

"Did you get my letter?" Robb asked.

Ella nodded. "I wrote it before she died. I figured if you wanted to speak to me, you could. I knew better than to think you would come back the moment she died."

Ella laughed without humor. "And yet I did."

"She died months ago." Robb said, looking surprised. "How did you just find out?"

"Dany promised me that I would witness my family's trials, and when I was poisoned-"

"You were poisoned?" Robb demanded. "Why wasn't I ever told?"

"Because it was taken care of before anyone needed to know." She explained. "But it left me weak, and it took me months to recover, so my family's trials were held off. She didn't send for Jaime until I said I was ready, and that's when I got a letter from him telling me that he killed Jeyne because she and her family were not to be trusted-I knew that already of course. She all but told me so once."

"What?" Robb obviously had been kept out of the loop of so much. "Why was I not told of any of this?"

"Because I am a stupid girl who is not good in relationships when she's been hurt." Ella told him. "I thought the only way that I could do it was to do it alone, but the moment I had a second to think I regretted it. I should have fought for you."

"No. I shouldn't have married her." Robb replied. "I shouldn't have fucked her. I don't even know what I was thinking. I can hardly believe it was real."

Ella sighed. "Too much wine?"

"More like I was living a nightmare." He replied. "You were taken from me. I just wanted you back. I only ever wanted you."

"Jeyne said you said my name when you were with her." Ella whispered.

"It has only ever been you." Robb whispered back. "You were the one who has haunted every moment of my life since we met."

"You still want me?" Ella asked

"Forever and always." He said.

"It's going to take some time to work through this." She told him.

"I don't care if it takes years." He said. "Just having you here is enough."

"Then, I think I'll stay."

**A/N: So, all that is left now is the epilogue, which I will upload tomorrow.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Well, she is staying. Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! Yes, they are friends and will remain so. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Yes, and that's why he did it. He loves Ella, and he knows the Westerlings aren't the best people to have on the throne. Thank you for your review!**

**danceegirl92: He chose how he would die (because we both know Daenerys would be unable to let him go after he killed her father). Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: Don't be late for class! Classes are good! I thought all classes were out for the summer, though..? Oh well. Thank you for being late just to read and review! Thank you for your review!**

**ladybluerose21: Yep, I'm pretty much going off what I know of the books with Jeyne, and it is canon. Thank you for your review!**

**Please review!**

**Kat**


	29. Starting Over

"I pronounce you husband and wife." The Septon announced. "King Robb, you may kiss your bride."

Robb smiled at Ella before taking her face gently in his hands and kissing her softly as the sept was filled with cheering. It seemed like they were not the only ones who were waiting for years for this.

They were ushered straight to the feast, the King and Queen in the North were finally where they were supposed to be; together.

Congratulations came flooding in for the couple.

"I thought I said you would have to be married in King's Landing." Daenerys teased Ella as the queens hugged. The two kings were talking beside them.

"Does a woman not get a say in her own wedding?" Ella replied, laughing as Daenerys released her.

"Well, I thought the moment you left for Winterfell you would be married within a year. Since you came here not only have Jon and I gotten married, but we have had two children. I knew you were going to take things slow, but gods, Ella, four years?"

Ella smiled. "Everything needed to be just right, and this way, our son may be able to remember his parents' wedding, or second wedding."

"Which is something rarely a child can say." Daenerys replied. "At least not usually about both of his parents."

Ella smiled. "Special case with us."

"I can tell." Dany said.

Jon reached over to pull Ella in for another hug, squeezing her tightly. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." Ella laughed, hugging him back before they released each other, and Ella put her arm around Robb's waist, looking up at him. "We've been waiting for this a while."

"Yes, we have." Robb kissed her forehead.

"Don't be sickening." Jon stated. "Or I will send you to your room right now."

"You forget, brother, I'm a king too, and we are actually in my kingdom. I will send you to your room."

Jon looked at Dany. "That wouldn't exactly be a punishment."

"Gods, now look who's sickening." Ella replied. "On your way, you two. Keep it clean, children are present."

Dany laughed. "Enjoy your wedding." She told the couple. "This one has to be better than the first."

"Definitely." Ella agreed.

Catelyn came up to them next, a six year old Ned in her arms. The young boy reached for his mother, and Ella took him.

"You're so pretty, Mama." He said, placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

Ella smiled, hugging her son. "Thank you, my little prince." She looked at Catelyn. "Did you have fun with Grandmother?"

He nodded. "She gave me sweets."

Catelyn laughed, reaching forward to tickle the little prince. "That was supposed to be our little secret." Catelyn loved her grandchild, who is still her only grandchild. "Do you want to go get some dinner?"

Ned nodded, before hugging his parents and being put on the ground by his mother.

"Have fun, my little prince." Ella told him as they walked away.

Sansa was still to be wed to one of the Freys, but since she had her choice of them, every time she seemed to be favoring one, he would die in some sort of accident. It seemed the brothers were killing each other off to be with the princess of the North. Sansa didn't seem to mind; she knew she could get out of the marriage if there were no sons in a reasonable range, since that was a part of the deal anyway.

Bran actually liked the girl he chose of Frey's daughters, Marilyn. She was twelve, and his youngest daughter. She was rather sweet and quiet.

If Walder Frey did not have another daughter within the next year, Rickon would not have to marry one of them. He was twelve now and the only one within ten years of his age was the one that Bran chose. He would be free of the pact, just as his sister, and there could not be bad feelings; it just wouldn't happen.

Myrcella ran up to Ella. She had come for her sister's wedding from Dorne along with her betrothed, Trystane Martell, his uncle Oberyn Martell and Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand.

"You look so beautiful, Ella." Myrcella told her older sister. "Like a queen."

"Well I am one, you know." Ella smiled at her younger sister.

Oberyn shook Robb's hand. "Congratulations." He told the Northern King.

"Thank you." Robb smiled.

Oberyn turned to Ella. "My daughters have been asking if you are ever to come visit Done."

"I should have met them years ago." Ella replied.

"There was a war going on." Oberyn replied. "But you must come back to Dorne soon. It will be much nicer a visit than last time."

"Well, I will definitely be coming down for Myrcella's wedding." Ella replied, an arm still around her younger sister, who now stood at her same height.

"So next year, then?" Oberyn asked.

"Yes, of course." Ella said. "And I better hear you're taking good care of her." She teased.

"How could we not?" Oberyn replied. "She is the great Ella Baratheon's sister."

Robb raised his hand. "No. No. No. No. No. She's Ella Stark now."

Ella looked at her husband. "About time, don't you think?"

"Well, Ella and Robb Stark, we will leave you. I'm sure you can't wait until the feast is over." Oberyn winked at Ella, causing her to laugh as they all shuffled along. Myrcella left with them after a kiss on her cheek.

Just as in their first wedding, there was no bedding ceremony, but Robb and Ella did leave the feast early, while getting suggestive comments from the older guests, especially Oberyn.

"Remember, he's not a dragon, Ella. Be gentle."

Ella rolled her eyes at him, but did not respond with anything else as her husband led her away from the festivities. They barely shut the door when they made it to their bedroom.

It wasn't as if they hadn't been together since the war ended, they couldn't help but cheat at points. They were young and in love, and sometimes they chose to ignore what had happened in the past. But now, all that mattered was what was happening now. They were alone, they were together. They belonged with and to each other.

Their lips were connected as they tore at each others clothes, shredding them all to the floor. Ella had been wearing a dress that was almost too easy to get off, a design that Daenerys would have worn in the Southern summer. Her legs were covered, as were her breasts and shoulders, but her stomach was showing except for an X's of fabric in the front and back. Daenerys brought it up just for her.

Every time Robb had her bare before him, he always looked at her as if he had seen the gods. That had not changed at all, no matter how many times they had lain together.

Robb picked Ella up by her thighs and carried her over to the bed. Ella wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he kissed her chest. He dropped her on the bed, getting on top of her as Ella laughed.

"Eager are we?" She teased as he kissed down her body. "I didn't think-oh!" She let out a cry as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. She tangled her fingers in his hair. "Gods, Robb."

Ella could feel Robb smile against her before he slipped a finger inside her; she was already so wet for him.

"Gods, Robb." Ella moaned again, arching her back. Every time they were together, she forgot how good it was. She forgot how he worshiped her body with every touch, and would do anything to get her to say his name. She forgot how much she wanted him until they were like this.

Ella pulled him back up to her, and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips as she turned them over so she was on top of him, and she could see the lust and love flare in his eyes.

Ella guided him into her, and they both moaned at the sensation, especially when he was all the way inside her. Their eyes were locked onto each other, never looking away. Robb's hands were on her hips, grabbing her so hard Ella thought they would leave bruises, but it felt so good that Ella didn't care. She pushed her hips forward before rolling them back, riding him.

Robb sat up so their chests collided as he kissed her before whispering, "gods, Ella."

Ella smiled, keeping her movements slow and steady as he bit and kissed her neck, teasing her skin with his tongue. His arms were on her back now, pulling her down on him harder as his hips thrust up to meet hers.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders, and his were digging into her back, but neither felt pain from it; it just made everything better. Neither would close their eyes. They needed to see each other. They needed to know that this was all real, but sometimes Ella couldn't believe she was still alive; this was heaven to her. He was heaven to her. And Ella could tell that Robb felt the same by looking at him.

They reached their release together, crying each others names, and not caring if all of Winterfell heard them. They laid down, Ella rolling off him, but keeping her head on his chest. Robb wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close like he was still frightened she would not be there.

"I forgot to say something to you when we said our vows." Ella whispered as they caught their breath, looking up at him.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I vow that I will always start over with you." She told him. "I don't care what comes at us. I don't care if we always have to start over. I will start over a thousand times. I would face a thousand wars. I would do anything to always be with you."

Robb kissed her. "I feel the same way. We will never be parted again. I will never love another. You are all I've ever wanted. You are everything to me." He whispered. "I vow to never have another. No one else will ever compare to you. If you were to die, I think I would die just to be with you. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist, it would be too cruel."

Ella kissed him. "I love you, my king."

"And I love you, my queen."

They fell asleep together like that, bound together, Ella dreaming of a night many years ago, though they were in a similar position.

Back then, she was just a princess in the North. Not their by choice, nor married by choice. If she knew how things would have turned out, she would not do one thing differently.

Because before, she was a princess in the North, but now she was Queen in the North. Now and forever.

Long live the King and the Queen in the North.

**A/N: This is the end. It's been a good time with you guys. Thank you for all my followers, favorite-ers, and reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

**For the impending comments on how Dany isn't supposed to be able to have children: I decided she could, and so she shall. She is having of the babies.**

**DarylDixon'sLover: Haha. I feel you. Thank you for your review!  
**

**Naruhina1519: Yep! And they will never part again! Thank you for your review!**

**DizzyDG: Yep. I'm a sucker for those happy endings. Thank you for your review!**

**darkwolf76: Good! Because it is happy. Yes, no more angst for them. They're tired and done with it as well. I'm your first? That makes me very happy, and I hope you find many other great ones! Thank you for your review!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Here you go!**

**alohalala: I can't be as mean as GRRM… There's no way. Most of these characters would be dead if I was him! Sorry, but all things come to an end. Thank you for your review!**

**Kalyle07: I can't blame you. College is much better than high school. I'm sixteen and I'm going to a 2 year college right now, so I really get it. Thank you for your review!**

**CLTex: Thank you! Thank you for your review!**

**Sparky She-Demon: Thank you! And yes, it took four years to get back to a similar place to where they were. Thank you for your review!**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Sorry! Everything's pretty much done. Thank you for your review!**

**starwarrior221: Well there is no other couple, but I have taken them off as a couple, even though Jon is heavily in this story (if I remember right, he is in every chapter).**

**Torture: Sorry, I didn't really see a need for that scene to be in it. He is dead, and isn't coming back. If I have time, I'll probably write something later where Joffery gets beheaded with Ice by Jon or something. Thank you for your review!**

**Purpile Panda: Thank you. He was going to die anyway, but he wanted it to mean something. Thank you for your review!**

**metaladdict: Thank you, and thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Thank you! Here it is! Thank you for your review!**

**One last review for old time's sake?**

**Kat**


End file.
